


Renegade

by Null_Hypothesis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Magnus, Angst, Blood and Gore, Breakups, Forced Muder witnessing, Forced immoral dealings, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Miscarriage, Morally Ambiguous Character, Murder, Omega!Alec, a/b/o au, dub-con, mob! Magnus, mob!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null_Hypothesis/pseuds/Null_Hypothesis
Summary: Alec was just going to get out of the penthouse. Magnus held him by his wrist and pulled him inside suddenly, and closed the door behind him quickly.Alec let out a pained choke, “Magnus…”.“Please let me explain”, Magnus said hurriedly.“Magnus”, Alec said as though in physical pain, bringing his wrist up that Magnus held in his hand, “you’re hurting me”.Magnus eyes quickly moved to his wrist. He saw his nails dig harshly in pale porcelain skin. They were probably going to leave marks with how hard he was holding him.He let go quickly.Alec's comes to know that his mate is in mob. Fighting again his own morals, he tries to figure out if love is really worth flighting for.





	1. Present

Magnus looked around the room in which Underhill left him. It was spacious and lived-in, homey, with the tiny touches of a person Magnus had come to recognise so well. His eyes twitched at the site.

There was a low rumble of sound of two people talking coming from beyond the closed door. The sudden desire to cross the threshold and see the other man had him aching all over.

_Hold your horses_. He chastised himself.

The click of a door opening brought him out of his thoughts and back to the present.

"I'm sorry Father. It's just my mate is like really tired and I couldn't ask him to come downstairs in that state", Underhill apologized on behalf of his...._mate_...???

_When did these two mate. And even more, how did HIS man mate Underhill!!!_

_Hold it.... Hold it...._

"It's quite alright, my son. Let your mate rest. His condition you say?" He did his best not to show his concern.

"Yes, well, he's pregnant, you see. Six months along, to be exact. And the pregnancy is really hard on him. Especially since I'm not his true mate."

_Pregnant...._

_Pregnant with this man's child..._

Magnus saw red.

_Control yourself. Don't show. Don't blow up everything._

_Deep breaths..._

"Well, congratulations for the pup. I pray that it brings you peace."

He was grateful that Underhill didn't notice the frosty bite in his tone. God, he really wanted to gut that Man alive.

"Thank you, Father"

"If you don't mind my prying and i don't mean to emphasize anything, but why isn't he with his true mate, if he had found him?"

He really wanted to know what he had told Underhill about him? How had he explained him?

More importantly, had he told Underhill why he ran away from Magnus? Did he tell him why he wanted to run away so much that it was okay for him to become pregnant with another man's child if only it helped him get away from his _true_ mate?

He also hoped Underhill won't realise his reason for all the prying.

"Well, the man died. Car accident. Nice man but nature works in its own way. That was actually how we met. His mate and I worked in the same office. I went to return some of his stuff from his office to his mom's. And there he was. I don't know how to say this without sounding like a sap, but he was the most beautiful man i had ever seen. And well, now we're here, mated and pregnant with our first pup on the way. We didn't meet in the best of the occasions but we turned out okay so there's that."

Underhill was a talker, it seemed.

But Magnus did think that his mate did well for himself. He managed to run away from Magnus and even found a mate to keep himself safe.

No wonder no-one was able to find him sooner. But Magnus was nothing if not a dedicated man.

"Well, I'm sorry that he.... lost his mate like that but he has you now to look after him. He's a lucky man." His voice was emotionless at best.

"Not as lucky as I am. He's the best man. And now he's given me a purpose in life. A family of my own. I couldn't be happier."

Magnus just replied with a tight smile that didn't touch his eyes in the least.

"Actually that's why i wanted to meet you Father. I'm a little religious man and, if you'd be so kind, i would like your blessing. For my mate and the child." Underhill told him.

"I'll be honoured", he said impassively.

_Finally, he talked about taking me to him._ Magnus thought maliciously. Impatience turning its coils in his chest, making it hard to breath. His mate was just in the other room and he wanted nothing more than to go there and just....

Actually he didn't know what he'd do next.

_Will he come with him or will he refuse him? Will he have to force him to come cause there is no way he's leaving him?_

_There's no way he's going back alone._

_There is no chance that he can refuse Magnus._

_Magnus won't alow it._

_6 months_

_It has been 6 months since he ran away._

_Ran from Magnus_

_From his True Mate_

_Loneliness was killing Magnus now. And no matter what happened, he would have his mate with him._

_They can solve their problems later._

_It's about time his Mate came home ._

_But what of the child that was on the way?_

_What of Underhill...?_

_If it were upto Magnus he'd have Underhill out of the way. Most preferably not breathing. But his mate was nothing if not soft hearted bean. Magnus chuckled internally at the thought._

If a little less bloodshed is all it takes to keep his mate from leaving then maybe Magnus should give it a thought. But deep down he also knew he couldn't promise such things to his mate, given his line of work and all.

Magnus sighed internally.

_Guess he'll just have to ask his mate when he sees him, since he's the one who brought Underhill in between them._

He followed Underhill out of the room who was now headed to the longest set of stairs Magnus had ever seens. Underhill stopped in front of a door on the first story and knocked.

"Baby. Father's here for the blessings. Can we come in?"

_Baby....._

_He hates nicknames._

_Just one more thing that you don't know about me nor do you care enough to know._ A voice that sounded like his mate shouted in his head. He winced at the memory. His mate had looked at the verge of crying that day when Magnus had called him a _self-righteous asshole._

Not one of his finest moments.

_I'm going to say sorry for that one first. He decided._

_After he has taken his mate with him._

_Back to their home._

"Come in".

That voice.....

He'd recognise that voice anywhere.

That was him....

That was _his_ _mate_.....

All his senses went haywire as he forgot how to breath.

Underhill opened the door and the scent hit him.

_ **Mate, My Mate** _

His brain short-circuited and he stood aloof in the doorstep.

"Come in, Father."

Underhill must have mistaken his stupification for hesitation and invited him in.

As in a trance, he stepped inside the room.

He was there.

On the bed.

On clean white sheets.

He looked perfect if not a little pale.

He had not yet looked at him, he was looking at Underhill.

Then he turned to Magnus.

The world must have stopped moving cause that was what Magnus felt like. All his senses hyperaware of his mate's presence and his eyes on him.

And then he saw him go still, rigid, staring unblinkingly at him. He felt his breathing harshen and his eyes go unfocused.

He saw him move his right hand move to his abdomen. To his Pregnant belly.

Jealously coiled his insides like never before.

It was not his child that he was carrying.

"Baby, it's Father Clark that i told you about. He's here to bless our pup".  
  
Sweet, oblivious Underhill, who was yet to notice the sudden rigidity that had grasped his mate, chanted happily.

Magnus saw his mate's eyes shift to Underhill at that and suddenly it was enough to break his trance. He looked back at Magnus and when their eyes locked again, Magnus saw something in them he never wished his mate to feel when he saw him, **Fear**.

Fear for his unborn child?

Fear for Underhill?

Fear for his own self?

Magnus didn't know, but he was hit by an urge to soothe him. To tell him not to worry. To tell him.... Not to fear. Not to fear _Him_.

"Underhill".

His mate whispered through wide eyes stuck on Magnus.

"Are you feeling alright baby. You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Underhill was by his mate's side in a second and perhaps thought that his pale face_ from shock_ was ill health. Bless the man's innocence.

The words seemed to bring His mate out of his trance. His big hazel eyes suddenly seemed to realize a Lot of things altogether.

_Magnus had found him._

_He couldn't run from him even for his life._

_He was stuck._

_He was stuck and he was pregnant._

_His unborn baby._

_Magnus was a merciless man._

_Underhill._

** _Underhill_ **

_He'll kill Underhill. Magnus will kill Underhill._

He had to protect his child and Underhill.

So he did the only thing he could think of at the moment.

He moved to Magnus and fell on his knees.

"Please don't"

Fresh tears clouded his eyes.

_If Underhill dies today then his death will be on his hands_.

"Please don't kill him. I beg of you", he choked.

Magnus knees wobbled and he fell beside his mate and took his trembling hands in his hands.

That was a mistake.

They both gasped at the contact and their eyes froze over eachother.

There were tears tracking his mate's handsome face. Magnus didn't like the pain in his mate's eyes at all. He wanted it all gone.

"I won't", his wide eyes stared at his mate's.

"I won't. I won't. I won't." He chanted gaspingly as he placed his forhead against his mate, holding his mate's face in his hands.

His mate's eyes flutter closed and he released a shaking breath.

It had been such a long time since he had seen his mate's face this close. Such a long time since he had held his face in his hands. He was beautiful. Pure. Innocent. _Perfect_.

Then he remembered why he was here in the first place.

"If you decide to come back home with me".

His mate's eyes snapped open. They were still that beautiful shade of ethereal blue that had taken Magnus' heart in shackles since day one and had never let go since.

He felt his mate sag. Felt him go through a series of emotions that were too complicated for him.

Then he looked at Underhill and Magnus felt his resolve crumble. His hands fell from his mate's face.

"Just don't touch Underhill", his mate said with downturned eyes. He wasn't looking at him anymore.

"What the hell is going on? Do you two know eachother?" They heard Underhill's confused voice but both were too focused on eachother to reply him.

Jealousy hit Magnus on his mate's words like never before. He saw red.

"Why. You love him so much that can't fathom even the smallest of the pain falling on him. He can't keep you as his mate same as you can't while I'm here and you know this",he growled.

His mate looked at him with wide eyes.

"He told you", he whispered.

"Of course he did. The man's so in love with you, has practically been gushing his undying love for you from the moment I stepped inside this hell hole. But not anymore, you either come with me willingly or I'll take you by force. And i swear you won't like it", he growled holding his mate firmly. He faintly processed the fact that there were probably going to be bruises later on his mate's arms where he was holding him.

His mated released a very low whining sound from his throat. Probably due to Magnus' bruising grip on his arm.

"That's enough. Take me your hands off my mate." Underhill was suddenly beside them and Magnus had urge to kill him right then and there.

"Underhill, no stop." Before Magnus could say anything his mate was between Underhill and him.

"Babe, what the...?" Underhill looked at his mate, confused.

"Underhill, remember that time when I told you that my mate was dead". Magnus saw his mate talking in a calm voice to Underhill and smirked but no one was looking at him. Underhill was too focused on his mate.

"Yes I remember he died in a car crash. But....", Underhill sounded confused as if he couldn't understand what was going on.

"I lied. This man, he's not Clark. His name's Magnus, and he.... he's.... he is my true mate. And it's time I go with him." He sounded breathless, like a man who had given up on everything in his life.

Underhill suddenly felt his ground shifting. His mate. Lied to him. Used him. For what. To get away from a man.

_No, not a man, His True Mate._ His mind supplied helpfully.

But if the man was his True mate, then why was he running from him.

"But..."

"I'm sorry".

"But....this means that you and I....", Underhill gasped and Magnus felt sorry for the man caught in all that drama.

"I'm sorry...", He repeated with tears that were ready to be spilled but won't come out.

"My baby, my pup...", Underhill was hyperventilating now.

He gasped and the trears in his blue eyes broke borders and ran freely on his face.

Magnus' patience ran out here.

"Alright that's enough. We're leaving now."

He pulled his mate to his feet. His eyes focused on the sudden appearance of a mating bite on _His _mate's neck.

Magnus' lip thinned and a growl escaped his lips as he gritted his jaw.

He pulled his mate to the door. The man allowed himself to be pulled with no resistance at all, like a man lost to the waves in a vast ocean.

They had barely reached the stairs when they heard a growl behind them.

"No. I won't let you take my pup and my mate like that. HE CHOSE ME. You let him go Right Now." It seemed Underhill had finally understood what was going on.

Magnus turned to face the man with his canines out. Underhill was in no state of control. He was sweating and hyperventilating. His canines showed and talons looked ready to tear Magnus apart. The Alpha in him was ready to do whatever it took to keep his mate with him.

Magnus growled at the sight as Underhill attacked him and tackled him to the floor.

Magnus didn't want to hurt the man, so he mainly focused on defending himself, but a wince left him nonetheless when his back hit the beginning of stairecase.

"Undehill let him go", He heard his mate shout.

Underhill turned to the said man with fiery red eyes. He held the man by the neck.

"You bitch. You destroyed my life"!

"Underhill, stop.... You're suffocating me", he choked as he tried to get himself out of Underhill's grip on his neck by using his hands to get Underhill's arms away from him, but it was futile. His pushes looked like mere pats against the werewolf's anger-issued strength.

Underhill didn't seem to care anymore.

"Get the fuck off him", Magnus pushed the man off his mate.  
But he miscalculated and Underhill lost his footing on the stairs and went straight down.

"Are you alright", Magnus asked his mate whose whole face was red and was coughing badly.

"Underhill", he rasped out.

The man pulled himself to his feet and was ready to fly down the stairs when a grip on his forearm stopped him. Magnus was staring on Underhill's body from his post up the stairs. Underhill had fell face down and was not moving.

"Oh God, oh God", his mate whispered and hurriedly ran down the stairs. Magnus followed him.

His mate pulled Underhill's head in his lap and looked for signs of life while Magnus stood attentive to any move by the unconscious body.

"He's not breathing", his mate whispered.

"What?", Magnus quickly fell to his knees and looked for pulse.

Sure enough, the man was dead.

"I killed him. Oh my god, oh my god i killed him."

His mate was going into shock.

"Hey, hey hey.... Look at me. It wasn't your fault that the man slipped."

His wide eyed mate stared at him.

"He's dead", he whispered.

"Yes. And we have to leave before anyone comes up."

"We can't leave him here"

"We have to go. Think of your baby. I can't protect you here if someone comes looking".

This seemed to bring his mate to his senses and he was quickly on his feet, following Magnus to his car parked outside.

Magnus opened the front door for him but he barely seemed to notice.

Magnus came around to sit in the driving seat and put on his seatbelts.

And then it hit him.

He had him back.

He had his mate back.

He wasn't looking at him instead still looking up front, but he was there.

Magnus held his mate's hand in his hand.

He turned his wide eyed stare to him and seemed to calm down a little by looking at him.

Magnus started the car engine, still mesmerized by his mate.

> "Let's go home, Alexander."


	2. Past

  
"I see You've found your mate."  
  
His father patted his shoulder as he suddenly appeared by his side. Magnus narrowed his eyes, startled. He didn't remember inviting his father and his lackeys to the party.  
  
"It was just sheer luck".

His father hummed, "I don't believe in luck. What's his name."  
  
Magnus contemplated for a second.  
  
"Alexander".  
  
"No second name...!"  
  
"None of importance, no".  
  
He didn't want him to know that Alexander was a Lightwood. He wanted to keep it a secret as long as he could because Asmodeus had a deep hatred for the Lightwoods, which Magnus shared to some extent. But ever since his mate turned out to be one, he accepted the fact that he would have to tolerate his lover's family to some extent. But even then, his acceptance didn't extend to Alexander's friend/brother, Trace....Grace....., whatever his name was, and his parents, Robert and Maryse Lightwood, neither, for that matter. Magnus hated them as much as they hated him. But both teams had come to an unspoken middle ground for the sake of Alexander.  
  
"Strange. He looks so..... regal. Could have fooled me with that persona he's got going on." His father's eyes lingered where Alec was standing talking to his friends.  
  
And despite how much he hated his father noticing Alec, he could admit that Alec did look like rather intimidating, yet charming, like a lord in his court, authoritative, calculating, the man who had the last say.  
  
"Well... That's Alec for you", he said montonously, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
He didn't want his father to know how much Alexander mattered to him. Didn't want him to know that the man was his True Mate.  
  
"There is also a news circulating around. Not a rumor, mind you. That you're planning to take him as your mate. So you can consider my surprise and my urgent desire to see the man who, apparently, has my son.... wrapped around his fingers."  
  
_Who the hell told him_. Magnus mind started running at 200 kilometres per hour. His father was a man of many talents. One of them being somehow able to know people's secrets and then using it against them. But Magnus had been careful ever since he met Alexander. How did his father come to know of this, Magnus had no idea.  
  
Nobody knew he was deciding to take Alec as his mate. His father was bluffing for sure. Digging for dirt. Well, he wasn't going to get it from him.  
  
"It's pretty serious, yeah. If we are comparing them to my.... Past. But I can't say I'm that much...... whipped", he said. Carefully rolling his eyes to complete the facade.  
  
"Stop tapping your fingers against the glass, Son. If you do it with a little more strength, you'll probably break it. Did you know that it's your nervous tic", Asmodeus chanted happily.  
  
Magnus immediately noted the vice like grip he had on his drink, and pursued his lips.  
  
"You see, you're not a very hard person to read Magnus, given if one knows where to look. When Ragnor, that drunken fool, told me last night about your little boy toy, I didn't believe him of course. Thought the old man was rambling as usual. Seeing things that weren't there. But it got me worried. And now you've just confirmed it for me. So," his eyes turned dangerously serious, "when were you going to tell me".  
  
Magnus wished he could get a hold of Ragnor and his liquor and drown the man in it, and not in the fun way. The man's drunken endeavours were getting out of hand.  
  
But right now, he needed Asmodeus off his back. He knew he couldn't skirt around the obvious. His father had obviously done his homework and would not be swayed. It was possible he already knew Alec's identity. It was best to face the problem head-on.  
  
"Why? So you could haunt him away like you did with Etta and Imasu, to name the few".  
  
If he had tried to guilt-trip his father, his efforts were wasted on the man. His father didn't appear fazed. He only shrugged his shoulders in response.  
  
"I want what's best for you and this family. We rule this city. Some cheap hypocrites should never come before the best for the family. I thought we understood eachother Magnus".  
  
Magnus wanted to mention all the sacrifices he made for the said family, which ironically comprised of his father and him at the moment, if one didn't count his uncles and the Head of their family, Lucifer and Lilith.  
  
What was even more ironic was his father's attempts to get Lilith in bed with him, even though the two hated eachother's guts. But let it never be said that his father was alone in his quest to have Lilith married to him, the rest of Magnus' six uncles, Asmodeus' brothers, were also striving for the same, apart from Lucifer.  
  
Lilith was like the supervisor of their family which was currently headed by Lucifer, one of Asmodeus' brothers. He was the de facto leader because he held the greatest power in the family. The man looked over all their overseas business and also had a say in his "brothers" businesses. Lucifer had lured Lilith into his bed by whispering sweet nothings into her ears and she had fallen head over heals for him. At that time, she had been the wife of Lucifer greatest competiter, Senator Adam, who wanted to dimantle Lucifer's little empire in Mob business, and was stopping at nothing to "rid the city of these serpents who like a leech, had drained the city to fill their own banks". Lilith didn't love her husband but wasn't so keen on betraying him either. That was until Lucifer appeared in the scene. He, with his sweet talk and honey laced lies, made Lilith betray Adam. The scandal was so severe that it ruined the man's life and his career in politics as well. But Lilith was not swayed by all the drama. She was a firm believer that Lucifer loved her and would marry her, and they would rule the mob together.  
  
Adam's defeat by Lucifer garnered him great respect in his family and the man became the head of the family and its business.  
  
Too bad, Lucifer was nothing but a leech, as Lilith's husband had called him. However, Lucifer earned himself a loyal follower in form of Lilith and apparently, even though he didn't love her, he trusted her enough to let her supervise all the family's business.  
  
That being done, made Lilith the golden ticket in the family. Whoever won her, won the family business. Too bad Lucifer held her in his leash. Moreover, the woman was also hopelessly in love with the charming demon spawn. But that never stopped Asmodeus' and his other five brothers from pursuing her.  
  
That brought Magnus back to his current predicament. With all that talk about what's best for family and what not, in the end, his father was nothing but a hypocrite. He talked about how family always looked after eachother, but was ready to murder his own family to get a hold of the family business if the need thus arose. Magnus knew the only reason his father didn't dare try such a thing was the threat of Lucifer's power looming over him.  
  
But even more so, he hated the fact that he was afraid enough of his father to raise a voice against his questionable sense of family preservation.  
  
"I do understand, father. Family is my first priority and nothing can change that."  
  
"Is that why you're involved with a Lightwood. I've also heard that little alec here is also quite comfortable with the Herondale heir, an Alpha, Jonathan, I think is the man's name. The families might even try to mate the two together given the strong bond that the two share."

_So he did know Alexander._  
  
Magnus quenched the little jealousy that rose through him at his father's words. It happened a lot these days whenever he heard Alec's name being mentioned with someone else.  
  
He looked over to Alec. He had gone to the dance floor with a lady friend of his. The club lights highlighting their curves where they were grinding on eachother on the floor.  
  
Magnus sighed. Alexander was a walking temptation and now that little dancing and rolling of his hips had suddenly made the room a hundred degrees hotter for Magnus.  
  
"Jace and Alec are just friends"  
  
"I'm surprised that from all my talk, this is what you've picked up. But are you sure, Magnus? Because my sources tell me... that your play toy here...has a little crush on the blonde"  
  
Magnus saw red at that. He looked over where his father stood besides him casually glancing at the crowd, more specifically, glancing at Alec in the crowd.  
  
"Are you trying to break Alec and I up by rousing me. Because you might want to change your tactics a little. Gets a little old with time. Don't you think?" He replied in a harsh cold tone.  
  
"Oh I'm not trying to rouse you, or God frobid, break up. Quite the contrary actually. I appprove him as your potential mate."  
  
Magnus' mind whirred at that. _What the fuck was his father playing at._  
  
"Wait..... you want me... to take Alexander 'Lightwood' as my mate".  
  
"That is what I said".  
  
"You hate the Lightwoods".  
  
"I do, yes. Despicable little family, if you ask me. Especially that mother of them, Maryse. I hate that women to my core." His father sneered at the end.  
  
"Then why on earth would you want me to take her my son as my mate, except....." Magnus left the words hanging, thinking.  
  
There was only one possible explanation to all his father's apparent acceptance of Alec as Magnus'mate. He wanted to take a hold of the Lightwoods family through Alec, since he was the first born. Asmodeus will be able to control the family's business, and potentially could even cause humiliation for the family with his little tactics.  
  
Magnus hated his father more now than he did five minutes ago.  
  
"I see You've caught on".  
  
"Your plan is vile", Magnus sneered, "you'd use an innocent man to get to the sins of their parents."  
  
"No ones innocent Magnus. If life brought him to You as his mate, he must've done something...Not so innocent"  
  
His father's logic was beyond Magnus.  
  
"Now, you listen to me, Magnus. I know what you're thinking. Even if you weren't going to take him as your mate before, I know for certain that you won't do it now. But you've got no choice in this. You will take Alexander as yours. Or I will have to find another way to get my little move against that pesky family. Now you've two choices, either you take Alexander willing, or i I'll find someone to do it for me. But I don't wanna hurt you if I can help it. So chop-chop, Magnus. Make your choice."  
  
Magnus stood frozen at his place. He didn't notice when his father moved away from him.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing", he heard his father say. "If you decide to agree with my proposition, you're invited to the family dinner tomorrow in the Lucifer's bungalow. Do bring your future mate, if you decide to take him as such."  
  
Magnus looked at his fathers back retreating towards the club's exit. He couldn't take his eyes off the man. He was so focused that he didn't notice Alexander slip in behind him.  
Only when Alexander wrapped his arms around his middle and started kissing along the curve of his neck, did his trance break and he responded by baring his neck. Nobody in the club batted an eyes onto them and Alexander continued with his little administrations.  
  
"Who was that man. That you were talking to", Alexander asked.  
  
Magnus moaned as he playfully bit at just the right spot on his neck and then continued to soothe it with tiny kisses, that were more like teasing pecks.  
  
Magnus understood very well where this was going and he was enjoying every minute of it. Alexander effectively took his mind off his father.  
  
"Why? Jealous?" Magnus offered him more of his neck to work on. Tipping his head back to rest on Alec's shoulders.  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines like.... Maybe I should go for him if you and I don't work out", Alec replied teasingly. He usually did it to rouse Magnus, because according to him the sex was heavenly when Magnus got in one of those modes of his. Only this time it had opposite effect on Magnus.  
  
Alec noticed the little shift in Magnus' demeanor and looked worriedly at him.  
  
"You do know that I'm joking right", he said, looking straight into his eyes.  
  
Magnus quickly controlled himself.  
  
"I know, darling. There's just a lot on my mind."  
  
"Anyway I can help you relieve that stress, Sir", Alec was back to his playful self at that.  
  
Magnus looked at Alexander. The man was perfect. He was made for him and they fit together perfectly. Asmodeus was a cruel man and if he said he wanted something, he got it. He wanted to damage the Lightwoods. Magnus didn't like the Lightwoods but he also didn't want to hurt Alexander in anyway. If he agreed to his father, he'll be able to at least protect Alec as his mate.  
  
"Actually there is. I wanted to ask you something", he replied.  
  
Alexander hummed at that with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Sounds promising. Does this 'asking' involves you tying me up to bed. Because I thought you'd never ask".  
  
And no matter how much he tried to control himself at that, his best friend in his pants seemed to like that plan a little too much, the very sudden southwards rush worried Magnus as much as it aroused him. His minds supplied him with very vivid images and a throaty groan escaped his lips before he could help it.  
  
Alexander just chuckled innocently, obviously satisfied with his response, and continued his mission at his neck.  
  
"That too, and also, I wanted to ask if you would like to meet up with my family".


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus sat in his chair facing the windows. He could see the city lights twinkling like tiny diamonds ready to be plucked. New York looked beautiful this time of year. But his mind couldn't appreciate the beauty of the city that lay at his feet, rather focused on the naked beauty sleeping in his bed across the room. He had practically fucked Alec's brains out tonight in his desperation, His father's words ringing in his mind with every thrust, taking the edge off every time he came close to let go. In the end it resulted in Alec's falling asleep after one too many orgasms of the night hit him, where Magnus had only been able to produce one.

He was taking Alec to see his family tomorrow. Or rather, his father was going to know that he'd accepted his proposal. Magnus wanted to do everything to keep Alec out of harm's way, but it was rather difficult to act on one's wishes if one's family was the main cause of all the troubles and heartbreaks.

Alec had been confused when Magnus brought the topic of seeing his family. Despite of them being True Mates, they were keeping their relationship as normal as possible. So, naturally Alec thought it was a bit too early for family meetings. But Magnus had ways to convince him. Alec had agreed in the end, of course, after Magnus was through with him.

Magnus was not worried about Alec's physical safety at this point. Asmodeus was no stupid, so Magnus doubted he'd try to be hurtful to Alec in anyway on their first meeting. Asmodeus wanted Alec's family business, so he could hide his black deeds behind white collar money, that Magnus was sure of, but how did he plan to do it, he had no idea. He knew his father, and what the man was capable of, of how far the man would be willing to go to get what he wanted. Magnus would have to protect his mate and his mate's family as well, if he wanted to stay in his mate's good graces, considering the love Alec had for his family.

Asmodeus also mentioned his hatred for Maryse. It got Magnus thinking, What was the past here? Was there some shady history between the two and Asmodeus was doing it out of spite, Or were the two already in some business together, that probably wasn't going in Asmodeus' favour? But if the Lightwoods were already in business in Asmodeus, they probably weren't as white collar, law abiding citizens, as they appeared to be. But Alexander appeared to be so far from crimes and other not-so-legal deeds of Magnus' family that it seemed quite impossible for his parents to be involved in some shady deals. But Magnus couldn't be certain much about that. After all many families kept their children unaware of their below-the-table deals, until they came in business themselves.

Magnus' string of lazy thoughts was broken by a soft snoring sound from the bed. He looked back to find Alec shifting in his sleep for better position. His pale skin was marred by hickeys and bruises from where Magnus had held him down, gentle in his ministrations but with enough roughness to leave marks, as though claiming him, that made Alec go pudding on the bed. His mate was probably sour that lead to him shifting this much, because normally he would sleep like a dead log after one of their sex marathons. The thought got Magnus to worry if he had been too rough with his lover, but he also knew that Alec would tell him to stop if something was ever too much for him.

He thought about taking some sleeping pills because he had to be up in the morning to go see some of his father's transactions. There was a batch of ectasy mixed heroin coming from one of their dealers in China. Then there was the problem in one of their clubs, that Asmodeus wanted him to look into. One of their Aplhas was causing some troubles and Asmodeus wanted the commotion solved for better.

But looking at the time, he knew if he took any pill now, he'll never make it in time. Then there was also the point of his drinking all night. He sighed and got into bed, snuggling Alexander from behind and kissing his neck, above the tattoo between his shoulder blades. Alec had told him that he got it with Jace. The man also had the same tattoo in the same place.

The sight brought back Asmodeus' words from their yesterday's uneventful yet so very unappreciated meeting. Alexander had a crush on Jace. Looking back now, Magnus wondered why he never thought of it before. There was that spark in Alexander's eyes when he talked about Jace, that wasn't there when he talked about the rest of their family. Was what Asmodeus was saying could be true? Was Alexander just with him because some random blonde wannabe Alpha won't return his affections?

His train of thought causes Magnus to shudder. What was he thinking? Alexander didn't love Jace like that, of course he didn't. He called him his brother. What kind of pervert would call someone his brother, then have thoughts like that about the same brother.

Magnus sighed. He had let his Father's words get to him as usual. But it still didn't stop him from looking at the tattoo and then hating it for being there. Magnus wasn't the best of men, and he certainly wasn't above that kind of jealousy.

_This is ridiculous_. He thought. _Now I'm jealous of a tattoo._

He was quite sure he wasn't head over heals for Alec. Yes, the man was his true mate, and Yes, he loved every moment they had together, but he wouldn't call it actual love. It was more like ___ _affection_, one you develop for someone when you start pursuing a relationship with another person. So what was this possessiveness that coursed through him whenever Alexander was mentioned, he couldn't find reasons for his unexplained jealousy whenever Alec's name was associated with another person. Alexander confused him and made him wanting more at the same time. And this uncertainty of possibilities thrilled him as much as it frightened him.

As his mimd drifted off to sleep with Alexander in his arms and with his back snuggled against Magnus' chest, he decided to give a call to one of his lackeys in the morning to find out about the past between Maryse Lightwood and Asmodeus. He knew he'ld never get a straight answer from Asmodeus and asking Alexander was out of the question. He didn't want him suspicious of anything.

He kissed Alec's hairline one last time, inhaling his soothing scent before his mind finally succumbed to sleep in the sanctuary of his lover's nest.

******

Magnus woke up to the feeling of hangover but more importantly, to the feeling of too cold sheets. Alexander had already left for college apparently. Thinking back to it, Magnus thought that he probably heard someone whispering something about leaving for college in the morning, but he'd only hummed in reply, too sleepy to actually respond.

He sat in the bed, wincing at the sudden movement, and also feeling disappointed for missing Alec in the morning before he left. He noticed his Polaroid camera sitting on the opposite side table and skidded over to it. There was a Polaroid of him sleeping like an oversized koala bear in golden satin sheets, his face mushed against the pillows. A small smile tugged his lips. He turned the polaroid to find a message scribbled in Alec's chicken scratches, _couldn't resist_, it said.

Magnus heart couldn't help but melt for that weird dork. Sometimes, Alexander was too sweet for his own good.

Looking at the time, he remembered that he had to be in his office in an hour. He groaned as he got out of the bed and headed for the shower.

While lathering his head under the cold shower, he remembered his thoughts from before falling asleep. He had decided to call someone to look into Maryse Lightwood, someone that wasn't too loyal to Asmodeus, or too scared of him either to go blabbing about Magnus to him.

Meliorn.  
The man was a two faced snake. Perfect for the job Magnus had for him. If Asmodeus ever got to him, the man knew how to play with words and get away with it. Furthermore, he was sharp and witty enough to find out what Asmodeus and Maryse were cooking in their backyard.

He came out of his room half an hour later dressed to nines and made himself a cup of coffee, with amount of coffee that bordered on too much. It was a habit Alec got him into, he shook his head fondly. Even though Alec didn't live here, there was already an imprint of Alec on every surface of his penthouse.

The building currently being used as their headquarters was originally known as Edom's headquarters, or as Asmodeus liked to call it, The Third Pit, to avoid others from creating a direct link to Lucifer and the rest of their family. It was at a distance of just five minutes walk from Magnus' penthouse and he preferred to cover it by foot.

Three hours into it and already all thoughts of Asmodeus were out of his mind. He let his mind be soothed by work, looking over paperwork his assistant had arranged for him. Everything appeared to be in order as he checked when something in his calendar caught his eye. It appeared that the Jade Wolves were causing trouble again. A growl left Magnus. That group never sat quietly, never did things quite the way as they were told. They were efficient, Yes, but they also liked to cause trouble. This time, it appeared that the Alpha was again hesitating in paying his monthly dues. Anger flashed through Magnus at this balant display of insubordination. The rules were clear, _teach the offending party a lesson it doesn't forget._

Magnus shot a quick text to Asmodeus. He wanted to know if Asmodeus would accompany him to the shore but he suspected that the answer would be no, and the the job would fall on him. Asmodeus didn't like to get dirt on his shiny leather boots by going to these dumps, as he liked to call it. Magnus then called his assistant to arrange for his visit to the said dump in the evening and to make sure that the jade wolves leader, Talto, was there to greet him. He wanted to be over with it before his visit to his family with Alexander.

This reminded him of calling Meliorn and he asked his assistant to send for the man, and also to settle the man's payment beforehand.

Meliorn always dressed like he was out for a pride walk, dressed in beautiful silk that wasn't fit at all but somehow able to show off all the man's assets, and highlighting his green eyes, lined with a kohl so dark, it put night sky to shame. The man looked utterly guileless and easy on eyes, but Magnus knew better.

"I've a little job for you, Meliorn, one that will ask you to be a little more___ _confidential_ in your dealings, more so than usual. Even my family can't come to know of this. Do I make my self clear?" Magnus found himself getting straight to the point.

"Crystal", the man replied, leisurely spreading his knees apart, but his eyes remained as attentive as ever. "What can I do for you?"

"There's a woman I need you to look into. Maryse Lightwood. Divorcée of Robert Lightwood. See what she does, where she pays her visits, who she deals with, basically anything, any information you can get about her that might be interesting enough for me. If you're looking for reference, especially look into her links and ties with my family."

Meliorn looked at him through hooded eyes, wondering why Magnus wanted to know of his own family's link to a woman. But he knew better than to ask questions. The family's history was littered with blood. Sons turning against fathers, brothers against brothers. It was always ill-advised to have connection deeper than necessary with this family. If there was going to be a war, Meliorn didn't want to be anywhere near the flames.

"And I should report to...?"

"Directly me, of course. Not my assistant, not a word to anyone that's not me. Got it?" Magnus said sharply.

"I didn't earn myself that spot where I am today by ignoring the basics, my young boss. Your information will never go anywhere from my lips , and you know that I don't lie. How long do I have?" Meliorn replied somberly.

"Get the information as early as you can, but you can also take as long as you need. I'll tell when to stop looking, but until that day, gather as much as you can. If you find something worthwhile, tell me in the earnest. You'll be paid handsomely, of course, which I'm sure my assistant will guide you through."

"Then I better get going. Always a pleasure doing business with you."

Magnus nodded and watched as the man left. The door closing silently behind him. He once again submerged himself into work.

******

Alec fell on the sofa with a groan as soon as he set foot in his apartment. His face falling into his sister's lap who just chuckled.

"Looks like someone had a busy night."

And Alec knew better than to assume that she was talking about just party.

"Oh, you've no idea", he turned his face and winked at his sister.

She looked scandalised at his reply but also wore a huge grin on her face.

"Alexander, you hog, tell me the details."

Alec just shrugged.

"There's nothing to tell. We went his home. Did it. Many times."

"You do know there's such a thing like too much information." She said, cutting him off.

Alec just winked at her again and closed his eyes in her lap, too chilled out to bother. "Then we fell asleep. And I left for college in the morning."

Izzy noticed the small smile that tugged Alec's lips. It was different from his usual smile, and it warmed her heart.

"I gather, it's the same man. When am I going to meet him?"

"Someday, maybe. Wait, how do you know it's the same man?" Alec looked suspiciously at her. She always seemed to know more than necessary.

"You, actually, Romeo. You have been smiling a lot lately." She was the one to wink at him this time and he groaned.

"You're reading too much".

"Maybe. Or maybe not. Is he your potential mate?"

Alec debated telling her that Magnus was his True Mate, but there was a chance she would get excited and a little too much involved, and he didn't want that yet. Magnus and he were still in the beginning of their relationship and they were taking it slow and steady. Except when they were in bed together. Their sex life was ridiculously amazing.

"He might be a little, yeah."

Izzy squeaked at that and Alec groaned again.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus slid out of the car as his driver held the door open for him. He could hear the closing of doors and people coming out of the two cars behind him. He wasn't loaded and the absence of reassuring weight made him feel anxious. It was the first time he was going to meet Talto. The man was said to be raised as a bull, and twice as headstrong, but Magnus wanted to solve this commotion without any violence, even though Asmodeus had given him free hand. He looked around at the guards and found Lorenzo Ray, stepping out of the second car, and moving towards him. Magnus sighed and looked at the Jade wolf Chinese restaurant before him.

"Let's get this over with, shall we!", Lorenzo said, as he approached him, his face depicting all the desire he had to be anywhere else. Magnus rolled his eyes. He had no idea why his father always punished him, by sending Lorenzo to accompany him. Probably because Lorenzo always reported back without missing a detail that could make Magnus look like an inefficient and ineffective brat. They both shared a deep hatred towards eachother, Magnus even forgot what started it in the first place, only that if Lorenzo had any say to his ways, Magnus wasn't far behind.

Instead of blessing the man with a reply, he moved forward to the restaurant, with Lorenzo following him closely. Talto was there to greet them on the door, and as soon as Magnus stepped through the threshold, he was metaphorically licking his feet.

"I thought we had an agreement Talto, A mutually beneficial agreement at that one. Is that not true, Talto?" Magnus said as the door to Talto's office closed behind them.

Talto was rubbing his hands together as he stood near the table besides Magnus chair, leaning over. Magnus knew it was as an intimidation technique by the overgrown hulk of an Alpha before him, and it deeply unimpressed him. He could feel his mode soiling, so instead of being pushed, he leaned further back into the chair and looked directly into Talto's eyes, fire burning his insides.

Talto probably saw the slight change in Magnus' demeanor and went to sit in his chair on the other side of the table.

"I have to be honest here, Magnus. I was there when you were just a babe hanging by your father's sleeves. This must be new for you but Lǎobǎn and I have an agreement. I tell him if I have a problem, and we solve it by mutually beneficial agreements. So that's what i tried to do. I tried to get in contact with Lǎobǎn directly and explain this to him, so we can solve this problem by actually discussing, but was always told that he was too busy. And now he has sent me his boy. Our relationship is mutual. So i don't know what he deems to prove by paying no fucking attention to our problems", Talto said with a harsh expression that made him look like a bulldog, and it annoyed Magnus.

He leaned forward, putting his hands and arms on the table and said, "It seems to me that you're saying that my father's judgment is hampered. Is that what you're saying, Talto, that Lǎobǎn Bane is blind as a bat, that he has no fucking clue what's going on around him. Implore me, What are you implying, Talto?" He knew he was putting words in the man's mouth, but he wanted the man to open up about what was going on in his mind, and what better way to do that than by annoying the hell out of him.

It seemed to be working because Talto looked at him through crossed eyes, and snarled.

"Listen boy, I'm twice your age and I know how these things go far more than you, have been here all my life. So you better learn something from me. I'm respecting you because you're my Lǎobǎn Bane's son, but you've done nothing to earn it. You think you can come in here and act all high and mighty and think I'll let it go. You better tell your father that, instead of sending his brat, maybe him and I could have a real chat, man-to-man."

Magnus was not fazed. He knew these kind of people, who did everything to make others feel small, bullied them to submission, deep down they were insecure little twats. Even though he was now practically managing in his father's place, people still tended to look at his father as the man. Magnus was always overshadowed, but he had long perfected the art where it appeared to not matter to him anymore.

"I know you think I'm a boy, but look around Talto, this boy holds all the power here. My father sent me because he Knows i can solve our little.... misunderstanding. You object to me being here, you object to Lǎobǎn. You have a problem with me, you say to me because that is what we do, we're the Banes, we take matters into our own hands and solve them the best way, and you'll do well to remember that."

Talto looked at him with pursued lips and Magnus continued.

"I'm a patient man, or boy as you say it, but know this, I'm your best hope here. You have been creating problems for a very long time now, Talto, and my father is not happy. I might be willing to give you a benefit of the doubt, but I only do this because I believe that you and I can come to an agreement. My father, however, wants the problem gone once and for all, and since you know him so well, you can imagine how he prefers to solve.... little hiccups. So, best keep your pride over the shelf Talto, because it is for your own good."

Looking at Talto now, Magnus knew a little more persuasion, and the man will break. The thought appeared like a smirk on his lips and he leaned back in the chair again.

*******

"Plans for tonight"? Izzy leaned against the threshold.

"Yeah, yeah, I have", he said, distractedly.

"Date night", she fished for details, like always.

"Actually we're going to his family's home". He bent forward and put his hands on the shelf. Creases marring his forehead.

Izzy immediately noticed the slope of his shoulders, and it worried her. She knew his brother liked that man, but Alec had only told her about him this noon. Wasn't it a little too early for family meetings?

"Do you not want to? You can say No you know".

"It's not that, Izzy", he looked at her reflection in the mirror, taking a deep breath.

She was immediately by his side. "Then what is it?"

"What if it's too early, Izzy. I don't know, it feels too early." He voiced Izzy's earlier concerns.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. Did you tell him that?"

Alec had, rather profusely, if he said so himself.

"Magnus is persuasive", a small smile tugged his lips and he stood straighter.

She rolled her eyes at that.

"You mean your knees bucked before him. But well, what's new. However, it seems to me the guy is clearly whipped for you. And in such a short time. What did you do, give him a love potion or something". She teased.

She was trying to ease the tension in his shoulders away, and it worked as usual.

"A gentleman'll never kiss and tell", he pulled his best charming smirk at her. She puffed at that.

"Oh please, I'd rather be kissed by a toad. And what's that sham about gentleman. Who gave up that rumor?"

"Green is so not your color", he smiled at her.

"Please", she rolled her eyes at him, "Every color is my color". She looked at him then, from head to toe, "But same can't be said about you though, lose that stupid shirt. I have one for you. I bought it just last month", she said, stepping into his closet.

******

Magnus had gazed at him for a tad too long, with hunger burning in his eyes, before pinning him to his apartment's wall and kissing him senseless. Alec moaned into his mouth, before realizing that his sister was literally next door, and quickly pushed him away, only to find Izzy smirking at him from the hallway. A groan left his mouth that caused Magnus eyes to divert to where Alec's attention was. He immediately recognised Izzy because of the sheer resemblance between the siblings, and extended his arm for handshake.

"You must be Alexander's sister. Pleasure to meet you, I'm Magnus."

"Pleasure to meet you too. I'm Isabelle, as you guessed". Izzy gave him her easy-going smile.

"You are very beautiful in person, darling. I'm afraid Alexander's description of you doesn't do you justice. And that's saying something because he talks about you a lot."

Izzy giggled. "Alec has little appreciation for the finer things, I'm afraid. Just look at that suit, he didn't tell me his boyfriend was such a fashionista".

Magnus eyes sparkled with interest at that. "Why thank you. A woman after my own heart, if only I wasn't taken by your brother here. It seems I'm lucky that he appreciates my face enough", he looked at Alec teasingly who groaned and rolled his eyes at the same time.

Izzy giggled in response.

"He looks exceptionaly handsome tonight. I have a hunch that you had a hand in this" his warm eyes leisurely mapped him.

Izzy chuckled, "that's true, I'm afraid. Alec was prepared to go in those hideous little shirts of his, which I'm sure you'll come across soon enough. And yes, you can thank me later."

Alec let out a huff. "Hey, I'm right here. And They are not that bad", he said, trying to salvage some of the flying away honour of his favourite shirts.

Izzy just looked at him through eyes that said "seriously", and Alec huffed again. Magnus gave out a little laugh, that warmed Alec's insides at the same time as he pulled him to the door, before he and Izzy could bond anymore over his classic shirts.

******

No-one could ever call Magnus a patient man. He was onto Alec as soon as the car's door behind the younger man, only to have him responding with a same enthusiasm.

"You", a kiss fully licking the insisdes of Alec's lush mouth, "look", a kiss to the side of his mouth, "so", a kiss on the angle of his jaw, "fucking", a kiss on his pulse point, "hot", Alexander whimpered and arched his back on the seat a little, baring his neck in the process, silently asking him to continue.

"Do you have any idea what those pants do to me", he ground his hips over Alec's who hissed at the contact. With last night playing in his mind again, Alec's own body responded with a delicious ache.

"Izzy does", he breathed, and immediately registered his reply and the moment.

Magnus pulled his head from Alec's neck and cocked an eyebrow at him, before noticing the flush and dove for his neck again.

"I really liked her but lets not talk about your sister right now", he whispered hotly against his ear.

"Agreed", Alec said a little breathlessly, kneeding Magnus' hips in his hands.

******

The car stopped before a beautiful house that looked more like a manor than a bungalow. Alec took it in and then turned to face Magnus, only to find him fiddling with his thumbs together, his mouth twisting in a way that Alec didn't appreciate at sight.

Something was wrong. This wasn't just nerves tensing him up.

"Magnus", he inquired worryingly, "what is it"?

"Nothing, nothing", he said a little absent-mindedly. "We're here", Magnus sighed and squared his shoulders, like a soldier getting ready for battle, and it worried Alec even more.

_Was he having second thoughts about introducing Alec to his family. Yes Alec was nervous about meeting them, but they had been courting for a while. And although they were taking it slow, deep down Alec knew, that being True Mates meant they were end-game. So why was Magnus nervous so much._

"Look", Magnus started on his on, trying to keep his voice calm and mellow, but was betrayed by his burgeoning nervousness. "My family... can be a little... they're not homophobic or anything like that,... they're just.... really...." He fumbled for the right words.

_How do you tell your boyfriend that you family runs mob in the city he has spent his entire life in. How do you tell him that they are only going to a family gathering together as a couple because his father forced him to. How do you tell him that even though you met him in entirely normal circumstances, there isn't anything normal in your life and yes, that also includes your father trying to eat up your said boyfriend's family and everything with it._

"You aren't having second thoughts now, are you? After so much trouble you went through to get me here", Alec said. Magnus could detect hints of anxiety rolling off in undertones, behind the carefully placed flirtitious and playful visage.

Magnus looked at him. He was a vision. A site for sore eyes. Alec didn't know how much Magnus cared for him. How deep his feelings ran. How much his own emotions frightened him.

The only comfort he could find in all the hassle was the fact that Alec cared for him too, very much so if not equally.

His True Mate. His one and the only. His destined one. His to protect and cherish. His to share his hopes, dreams, happiness, and sorrows with.

His to have a family with....

The thought appeared to bloom new life in his ragged soul.

Magnus decided to take a leap of faith.

He had come this far with this man. They'll be okay. He will make sure of it.

"I hope they don't scare you off with their protectiveness. They love me too much."

It couldn't be further away from the truth.

He didn't have a loving family. They were loyal to nothing but the family name, to their family business, to themselves only.

Magnus found himself wondering if he could have more, have a solid relationship, built on love and respect, one that didn't revolve around his family ties.

These were dangerous thoughts, one that scared him. People like him didn't have a happy ending, didn't get the man of their dreams, didn't have a Loyal Family.

He whisked those thoughts aways like annoying insects that they were and smiled broadly at Alec.

Alec's own nerves seemed to calm down a notch at his lover's wide smile. He huffed and followed him out of the car, towards the mansion/bungalow's entrance door.


	5. Chapter 5

The night couldn't have gone better in Magnus' opinion. Alec was comfortable, Asmodeus was keeping in his lane, Mammon, Asmodeus' elder brother, was focused on food, Ragnor was on to drinking himself to oblivion, Caterina was pressing everyone to eat everything on the table, and there was the struggle to keep the conversation going that Magnus was sure he could live without. All in all, it was the most civil of his family gatherings that Magnus had ever seen.

Catarina, Lilith's daughter with Adam and by far Magnus' most favourite cousin, ended up under Lucifer's guardian-ship, when she was still very young, after Ragnor, Lucifer's actual son, announced to everyone she was his mate. How that was managed Magnus had no idea. Ragnor ended up a drunkard when their union was opposed by Lucifer, for reasons unbeknownst to the whole family but nobody dared to raise a voice, including Magnus, although it pained him to admit so. Maybe it was shame for his cowardice that brought him closer to Ragnor after that.

After that Ragnor had a habit of not attending their little gatherings, preferring Lucifer's wrath over being civil to him. After few times, nobody noticed that Ragnor was missing, so Magnus was a little surprised to see him tonight, but Magnus wouldn't count on him staying throughout the dinner, since Lucifer wasn't here yet.

"So, what are you studying these days, Alec?" Asmodeus was conversing with his star of the night.

"I'm in my last semester of my BBA degree", Alec beamed in that way he did when talking about something he was passionate about, and Magnus basked in the bright lights of his eyes.

" That's great. What do you plan to do after that?" Asmodeus asked leisurely.

"I'll be joining my parents in the company".

" Oh yeah! and what is it that you guys deal in ?"

"Well we own a transportation company basically but we have some interests in some companies here and there"

And at some point, Magnus zoned out of the conversation. He knew everything about Alec and his family and their business already, having already 'researched' into it and all.

“It seems Lucifer won’t be joining us tonight until late. That’s a shame. He was really looking forward to meeting you’’ Magnus peeked from his place and tried not to look aghast by the implications in Asmodeus’ voice. At some point, Asmodeus had left the room, without Magnus’ noticing, and was now coming back.

“He’s fucking lucky he’s not coming. No need to act like he’s missing out on something great’’, Ragnor spoke, or slurred out from his seat on the table, for the first time of the night. A groan built in Magnus’ chest.

_Here we go again. Is it so difficult for this family to have a dinner without creating so much drama._

The rest of the table was trying to look anywhere but at Asmodeus and Ragnor. Even Mammon suddenly found his reflection in the spoon very interesting, when everybody knew he was the last person to care about his reflection.

"Ragnor, no need to be so sour. We have a guest at our table tonight. Won’t you try to be civil for one night of the month at least", Asmodeus replied calmly.

Ragnor grumbled back to his post and Magnus released a sigh of relief. Catarina tried to salvage the mood by starting the dessert session.

"Actually, Alec and I were going to head out for the night now. He has a lecture early in the morning, and I don’t want him to be late because of me".

"Now now Magnus, stay through the dessert at least". His father insisted and Magnus saw demand to be obeyed in his voice.

"I would, father, but…"

"Actually, Magnus, can I talk to you for a second", Ragnor said suddenly.

Magnus looked at him through pinched eyes.

"Sure", he finally said, "Alec, darling, do you mind so terribly to wait for me here".

"That’s no chore. I’ve got good company".

"I’ll be back soon", he kissed Alec’s cheek and followed Ragnor to the door.

"What do you want, Ragnor".

"Look I’m sorry Magnus. I didn’t know he was fishing for details. I thought Alec was just someone you were fucking. I didn’t know he was your mate."

"That’s because its none of your fucking concern. What were you doing gossiping like cunts to my father about me in the first place. What the fuck do you want to prove, huh".

"I was drunk, and he wanted to talk and I said sure whatever or some shit." Ragnor rubbed his face, "fuck, I don’t even completely remember what he wanted to talk about and what I shit before him"

Magnus looked at him with cold eyes. He didn’t completely understand why he was so angry at Ragnor. He wanted to punch all the drugs and whiskey and rum and what-ever-not out of that man.

Ragnor took a deep breath, "Cat came to me in the evening, before all that 'family gathering' or whatever the fuck we call it", he looked so solemn when he mentioned her and then continued, "told me what I did. And I being the fool that I am, said she was joking. I couldn’t fucking believe I let him get to me. These bastards fucking use me like a toy Magnus, and the worst of all is, that I let them. Then you came in with that omega hanging by your hip, smelling like he just took a dive in your glands, and I … I …. I knew I fucked up".

Magnus heaved a deep sigh. He couldn’t really fault Ragnor. Asmodeus had his ways to get to people and Ragnor, being drunk, was the perfect ammunition.

"Fuck, I’m sorry Magnus".

"It wasn’t your fault Ragnor. My father has his ways", Magnus said with a sigh.

Ragnor stopped talking. For a few seconds all Magnus could hear was the sound of his breathing.

After sometime he turned to go and get Alec when Ragnor suddenly spoke out.

"You know, I know right now it doesn’t mean much, but I’ll support you. Whenever you need me".

He said those words so quietly like he was whispering it to the wind, like they were sacred words not meant for anybody but one to hear.

"I don't want you to end up like me. End up without...", his voice wavered before he could continue any further, but Magnus didn't need to hear words to understand him.

Magnus turned to face him.

Ragnor whispered again, "You are the only brother I’ve got in this wretched place".

Magnus sighed but didn’t reply to him, and turned towards the door with creases marring his forehead and 'Me too' ringing in his head.

*******

"Your father seems like a nice man".

Magnus turned his eyes from the road to face Alec, who was looking at him. He took Alexander’s hand in his and kissed its backside.

"Yes, he tends to have that effect on people he wants to impress", he replied with a casual smile, making sure Alec won’t be able to see through it.

"A nice stroke to my ego it is then. Is it safe to assume that I must be pretty special".

"It is, you narcissist", and Alec laughed so heartily and beautifully that Magnus was left too mesmerized to take his eyes off him.

"Fuck", a whisper left his lips as he did the only thing he could at the moment, he brought Alec to him by holding him by the nape of his neck and kissed him. Alec’s eyes fluttered closed and his whole body melted into Magnus as he let himself succumb to the intensity of Magnus’ lips over his. It never got old, no matter how many times they held each other close like this. He clung to his muscular yet somehow, honed shoulders, returning his ardent embrace.

"Can I take you to my place tonight", Magnus said against Alec’s lips. Warmth in his breath sent goose bumps through Alec’s chest and spine, a delicious ache taking hold of his body, one that he was all too familiar with.

"I do believe I’ve a lecture in the morning that I don’t want to be late from", Alec teased him, having somehow ended up in Magnus’ lap, with no memory what-so-ever of how he ended up here, but he wasn’t the one to complain, when the position allowed him to effectively rub against Magnus’ hardening length.

"Can’t I persuade you somehow", Magnus said, pushing his hips up.

Alec hummed at his ministrations, willing his body to not start humping Magnus like a fucking teenager, "I guess if you work for it."

"I’m up for challenge if you are", Magnus smiled and brushed his lips against Alec’s.

"I still have to change".

"You can pick something of mine".

"Then I’m not giving it back".

"I might be willing to give it to you as a bribe, if you stay the night with me".

"My, my, Mr. Bane are you asking me for my virtue", Alec smirked.

"Only if you deem me worthy enough of such great privilege Mr. Lightwood".

Alec pecked his lips teasingly in reply, letting his tongue taste the contours of Magnus’ lips, and pulling back before Magnus could deepen the kiss.

"Well, seems like it’s your lucky day then", he whispered against his left ear, and then said in the most hedonistic voice he could manage, "Take me your home, _Magnus_".

*******

It was past midnight when Lucifer stepped into the familiar foyer. Asmodeus watched as he handed his coat as well as his cravat to the butler, getting chill and cozy, asking him to set the dinner table for him.

“Where is everyone?’’ he asked, as they walked through the hallway.

“They were getting ready to come when you delayed the meeting. Mammon was already here. But he left after your call, something about his daughter and her throat. Cat is here, as is Ragnor, although I doubt he’ll come if called.” Asmodeus said while preparing a drink for himself, “What would you like?”

“What are you having?” Lucifer asked while rubbing his eyes.

“An old-fashioned. Same for you?”

“No, uh, get me a Campari with something. A Negroni, yeah. That will do”, he muttered the last part to himself.

“What’s got you so worried?” Asmodeus asked while preparing his drink.

“There’s trouble with the Morgensterns again. I swear someday they are gonna get on my nerve these bastards.”

Asmodeus sighed.

“What happened this time. You didn’t say anything about it on the phone.”

“That’s because it was a minor setback. I handled it. The shipment’s secure. No one was killed on either side so that’s a bummer. Oh, how I wish for some bullet to land in his bald skull”, Lucifer chuckled tiredly, while sipping on his drink, and sighing at the taste.

“I don’t know how you prepare these. But I find none other that prepares even a close liking to it”.

Asmodeus hummed as he took seat besides his brother on the couch.

“I simply follow what our father did”.

“Ah father, dear old father, do you remember his Sazerac”.

“It was his heartache drink”.

“And the old man’s heart was always aching for something, wasn’t it? Never could fit in. I sometimes think that my boy takes after him”

“Ragnor is a lot like you than you give him credit for. He reminds me a lot of you when you were younger.”

“Even I never ended a drunkard for a bitch”.

Asmodeus sighed.

“Why won’t you let them be, Lucifer. It’s not like Catarina will ever go back, not while Lilith’s here.”

“Won’t she?” Lucifer stared at the ceiling.

Asmodeus didn’t know how to answer to that. He looked away.

“She knows nothing.”

“So doesn’t Alexander. That is his name, isn’t it?” Lucifer looked at him with eyes twinkling like ambers in low lights of the sitting room.

Asmodeus felt an urge for something stronger than an Old fashioned.

“Why won’t you let them be?” Lucifer repeated his question.

He got off the couch and went to the drinking cart to prepare himself something to help him through that conversation with Lucifer.

“You ordered me to”. _A Sazerac it is._

“Did I, Asmodeus? Humor me this. Alexander doesn’t know anything about Senator Adam or any of that. He has no part in it, and in a perfect world, he never will. Will you let him be a part of our family then, Bane?” He said the name as if he was mocking him. Asmodeus gave no reaction to his words, much too used to all of his perjoratives, even though deep down he knew his words to be true, but that wasn’t enough to accept them to his face.

“Ah. Father, father, father, father. You won’t betray his poor soul even if you wanted to. His fights, his grievances, his enemies. We took it all, and never asked any questions. It’s in your blood just as much as it is in mine.” He put his now empty glass on the table and stood up.

“There was nothing new to share and manage that we haven’t already discussed weekly”, He said, sounding tired. “I’m going to finish my dinner. Tell me about the Lightwoods in the meantime.”

“I haven’t contacted them yet. I’m waiting for Magnus and Alec to officiate their relationship”, Asmodeus replied cautiously.

Lucifer cocked an eyebrow at him.

“And when will that happen. They have been courting for two months already”.

“I’m quite certain it’ll happen soon. They are dancing in the new flame right now, but it won’t take long, I’m sure of it.”

“A belief in intuition”, he hummed, “but I know it’s not like you to go without a second plan”.

“I’ve also made known to Magnus the consequences should he not follow through.”

“And”, Lucifer smirked.

Asmodeus sighed. “And we don’t necessarily need them to make it official. Rumors are enough to get the job done sometimes. At least it will be enough in that coward’s case. I’ve researched into that company enough. ”

“And that’s your whole plan”.

“Yes, that is my whole plan”.

“Whatever you say, Brother, You have never disappointed me before. There’s no reason for me to believe that you will now.”

Asmodeus looked at him. There was no trace of any tension or sleepless nights on his face, instead it bloomed like lilies against muddy surface. He sighed and turned to leave.

“Of course. Good night, Lucifer”.

“A good night. A good night it is.” He heard him muttering before he closed the door behind himself.

*******

Alec fought himself away from Magnus when they reached his penthouse.

“I need to change”, he honest-to-god giggled under Magnus’ ministrations.

“Why? When I’ll just rip it off you anyway.” He whispered decadently against his collar, marking his intentions.

“Exactly, you barbarian”, he kissed him soundly on the mouth, “your bedside manners are that abysmal. I like these clothes and I’d rather keep them”. He kissed him again, “so I’ll just go and get something of yours and then you can rip it off me all you want.”

Only that was the opposite of what exactly happened.

As Alec stepped out of the shower, clad in the Magnus’ oversized shirt and his underwear, Magnus stared at him through such fire in his eyes that Alec was rooted to the place.

No words were exchanged as Magnus covered the distance between them in wide strides and was in his space within microseconds. Alec’s pupils dilated and words jumbled up in his mind, just as his eyes pinpointed on Magnus’ lips, only a breath apart from his, but not quiet touching. They moved slightly downwards as his move upwards, brushing naught but a sharing of warm breath. Magnus was using his greater height all for his advantage to take all of him in but making no move to touch him.

“Beautiful”, he said.

And that broke the dam.

Alec attacked his lips like a feral cat, just as Magnus bent and crowded his space, both hands cradling and holding his face like he was his most prized possession, pulling him against himself, and Alec’s knees went weak with a whimper leaving his mouth and mingling in Magnus’ breath.

His mind went hazy.

Warm chest backing him against the bedroom’s wall. Possession. Arms lifting his thighs off the ground until they were resting against his back. Guarantee. Right hand curling around his neck, applying the bare-minimum but much-appreciated pressure. Domination. Hips pushing again his. Promise. Smell of arousal and something far more primal and alluring invading his mind. Alpha.

His alpha.

Alec’s body responded to Magnus like a chess piece for him to play, and clay for him to mold, his eyes fluttering open when Magnus palmed him, having never known when he closed them, his hand in Alec’s underwear that frankly wasn’t doing much of its designated job, his body a moaning mess under Magnus’ lithe body. But Magnus’ hand on his erection stopped being enough, his body straining it to get it where he wanted him the most. So he pushed his hand deeper under his body, down to the opening of his special organ that marked him a fertile omega, and as Magnus pushed his middle finger inside, his whole world narrowed down to it, his body opening to his lover like a wet caress, making him forget all the rest of the eight billion inhabiting the world.

Alec moved his hips on one finger. It relieved some of the itch that was coursing through his veins, but it was back again the next moment, with greater force and urgency.

“More”, he moaned brokenly, breathlessly.

The finger was joined by an another long and lean finger, and Alec sighed happily, his eyes shut and head fell back with a thud against the wall. He felt them moving inside him, in and out, and back in and back out, rubbing his rugose walls, smoothing them out, making him wetter and wetter, until he was practically riding them against the wall.

His head bobbed under pleasure, then there were lips kissing him, and then a third finger was joining the two. His mouth fells open and his lover’s tongue invaded it through his slack lips. The pleasure kept building and building, until it coursed through his body like wildfire, consuming him all over, making his whole body go mush, his channel contracting wildly against the now slowly but deeply moving fingers, and he just slacked against the reassuring chest and strong arms that held him through the intensity of his orgasm, face cradled against his Alpha’s neck.

_Magnus_.

He must have been whimpering, or shouting, he couldn’t tell, because Magnus was running his hand soothingly against his back and shushing him against his ear. Warmth radiating from him was a welcomed feeling for Alec while he was still coming from his high.

“Hey”, he whispered, smiling dopily.

“Hey yourself”, Magnus was looking at him through soft eyes.

“Just give me a second”, he whispered.

“Of course, darling. I’m not done with you yet”, Magnus rolled his hard length against him. Alec bit his lower lip with a groan and rolled his own in response. Magnus hissed against his scent glands and teasingly bit on them.

“Come on”. Magnus took hold of his thighs and carried him off the wall. Alec wrapped himself securely against his chest, arms curling around his neck, and kissed him, letting his tongue instantly taste him.

Magnus tripped and Alec giggled.

“It’s gonna be over a lot early if you keep on like this, and it won’t even be on the bed.”

“Yeah”, Alec looked at his lips, shining under the effects of their incessant kissing, “and where do you think it’ll happen.”

“On the floor, by the side of the bed. Against the window, with the curtains drawn. On the carpet, against the couch.” Alec rolled his hips again. “On the fucking table with your face down so you won’t tease any more.”

“Is that a promise?”

“It can be. But if you keep that up while I’m holding you in the air, we’re only one step away from awkward sex injuries.”

Alec pouted but then leaned on his face. “Well then, Mr. Bane, won’t you take me to bed”.

“I believe I might just take you up on that offer, Mr. Lightwood.” 

“Such a gentleman”, Alec breathed as Magnus lowered him on the bed and then stood to take his clothes off before crawling over him. Alec immediately opened his legs, creating space for the alpha to fit in.

“Such compliments, my lucky day indeed”, Magnus scented his omega.

“You smell”, he took a lungful of his addicting scent, “so sweet”.

“My body does this for you”, he brought his face to him by cradling it in his right hand, “and it demands,” he kissed him on the mouth, letting Magnus access his mouth, sucking on his tongue, an imitation of what could come next, “that you better take care of it”.

Magnus kissed along his neck, his collar, his collar bone peeking from Magnus’shirt, then came his shoulders, and Alec smirked.

“Don’t you want me to remove the shirt”. He punctuated his statement by bringing his hands to his flanks, over the hem of the shirt.

“Leave it on”, Magnus growled, pinning his hands above his head.

Alec hummed and arched his back for Magnus to work on. Magnus lowered himself on his chest, kissed his way to his nipples, that resembled hardened pebbles under his shirt, and sucked on them through his shirt, marking them wet under his treatment. Alec felt his underwear become wetter, his channel growing needy with every moment.

Magnus took his time savourig him, relishing in his moans, the tiny hisses that left his mouth whenever Magnus’ teeth grazed over some part sensitive, his hums whenever he appreciated something Magnus did right, before he began his descent towards his nether regions, and a sigh left Alec’s mouth.

Magnus smirked against his navel before kissing it and along his happy trail that led to…, somewhere under his underwear. Magnus made an unhappy noise somewhere back in his throat, and hooked his hands and pulled it down, freeing Alec’s straining erection of its confines and letting it curve to his stomach. Alec lifted his hips to help Magnus get it off his legs, and Magnus appreciated his gesture by a kiss to his hip bone.

Throwing the underwear somewhere in the room, Magnus let his eyes roam over his omega laid under him, looking pliant and waiting for his alpha, devotion and consent shining through his eyes.

“Do you know how much you effect me, Alexander, looking like that”, Magnus shifted over to face him, keeping his erection away from Alec’s hips, making him grow restless and squirm under him to get some kind of contact with him.

“Why don’t you show me”, he baited him, opening his thighs further up for him. He wrapped his legs around Magnus' waist, trying to hoist himself up. Magnus pulled further back and Alec narrowed his eyes at him.

Magnus lowered on his body, down, down, down. Alec eyes squeezed shut and a tiny exhale left his body. Magnus was almost there, where his body wanted him the most, almost there, ....only to have him bypass to his thighs instead.

Alec's body twitched with denied desire and he rubbed his ass against the sheets, an unhappy whine leaving his lips.

“Say it”, Magnus whispered against his inner thigh, then kissed it before biting on it.

Alec's thighs quivered and his hole clenched against nothing. Magnus was lapping his tongue now where he had bit him, a new bruise develping on his thigh, that was already littered with them, due to Magnus' previous endeavours.

“Please”, he breathed out brokenly.

“Please what”, Magnus continued teasing, providing no contact except his tongue on his thighs, and his hands on his hips to keep them in place.

Alec squirmed in his place.

“What do you want me to do”, he heard Magnus whisper.

Alec lifted himself on his elbows and beckoned him up by pulling him upwards by the hair on the nape of his neck. Magnus climbed on his chest till they were at eye level with eachother.

“I want you”, he laid down and tightened the hold of his thighs against Magnus' back, “to fuck me”, he brought his erection down to his hole, “right here, right now”, he snapped his hips up just as Magnus snapped his down, and it resulted in Magnus slipping all the way in him, to the root, so suddenly that a scream was ripped out of him. His whole body pulsed and his hole spasmed rythmically and as wildly like he was cumming.

“Oh God”, he gasped desperately and he heard Magnus shushing him through it. A stray tear of intense pleasure ran free on his face.

“Are you alright”, Magnus asked.

Alec replied by nodding and rubbing his hands up against his flank, urging him to move. Magnus pulled out slightly before pushing back in, then did it again and again, till he built a staccato rhythm of deep thrusts that had Alec humming in tiny pulses whenever he pushed inside. His orgasm built up so suddenly but surely that he didn't know when it crested inside him, forcefully tipping him off the edge. 

Alec opened his eyes to the awful realization that he came as soon as he took Magnus' cock in him. Oh, the horror.

Slick ran freely over Magnus' length and dripped out of Alec's body and onto the sheets. Alec threw his head on the pillows, his body getting used to Magnus' dick, stretching around it, sheathing it in his omega cavern, warming it further up.

“Come on”. His haze was broken by Magnus lifting him off the bed. His legs were opened up and then he was seated in Magnus' lap. Understanding him, Alec placed his hands on Magnus' chest and lifted himself on shaky legs, starting to move over his erection. Magnus held him close, in between his arms, as he rode him tardily. He tucked his face against Magnus'chest, forehead resting in the crook of his neck.

“Hey”, Magnus lifted his face by hooking his chin in between his two fingers, motioning him to look at him.

“You're perfect”, he said breathlessly, “you're perfect”, he repeated against his lips, eyes focused on his eyes.

Alec looked into his eyes, searching for something he didn't know he needed.

“That was so hot, beautiful”. The nick name had him biting his own lower lip. Magnus looked at him with such adoration that a blush bloomed on his face even in a situation where Magnus was buried in him to the hilt and he had just cum all over him.

Magnus leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Alec kissed him back, then suddenly bit his lip. Magnus hissed and pulled back. Then took a look at his teasing smirk and dove for his face, kissing him such that was all tongue and teeth and Alec moaned into his mouth, before rolling his hips. Magnus slapped his ass obscenely in response and a lewd moan left Alec mouth before he lifted himself up, hoisting himself on Magnus'cock and suddenly falling down hard.

Groans filled the otherwise empty penthouse and Alec felt himself succumbing to pleasure. Here, joined from chest to chest, thighs circling eachother, hands holding eachother ever close, sharing breaths in the same capacity, was his favourite place to be.

His eyes closed shut, movements becoming erratic, bouncing on the Alpha's cock, filling himself to the brim. And then Magnus was pumping upwards into his body, and that hit him straight in his swollen prostate. His head fell back and his eyes snapped open.

“Yes”, he worshipped to the heavens above. God, this man would be the death of him.

Yes, Yes, Yes. They left his mouth in a breathless littany. The world could end up in flames for all Alec cared, it still won't be enough to exchange that moment for anything else. Magnus was kissing along his neck and collar, his graons muffled against him, his canines a little out, talons scratching and kneeding his ass, impaling him on his cock.

He was close, and he knew that Magnus was too, from the way the alpha was pounding into him vigorously and almost bruisingly with his pace. Then Magnus suddenly lifted him off himself, turning him in his arms and pushing him face down onto the bed. Alec lifted himself on all fours and Magnus greedily pushed home, once again building the maddening pace and the wetness created an obscenely squelching sound that surrounded in its haze. The position made him take Magnus even more deeply, his channel filled all the way, and his erection rubbed his prostate with each thrust, that had him crying out with each thrust, as the Alpha's hand held him by the nape of his neck.

He felt his orgasm building, burning his innards with its growing intensity, forcing him to spread his thighs ever wider, drawing his omega completely out of him, making him draw his shoulders down to present for his Alpha, letting him mount him to his heart's content. 

A broken whimper was ripped out of his chest as he came for the third time of the night. He fell on the bed, hips still hoisted by Magnus, his face mushed against the pillows and his shoulders sagged in post-orgasmic debility, his head chanting the Alpha's name, Magnus, Magnus, Magnus.

Magnus was still going inside him and he pushed himself weakly on his cock to bring him to completion. "Come on", he whispered hoarsely, turning his face slightly on the pillows. His body was quickly working towards oversensitivity, when Magnus' rhythm broke, his cock pulsing inside him, his thrusts becoming erratic, less precise, focused on chasing his own orgasm, and then, he suddenly snapped forcefully and deeply inside him, once, twice and then, he was cumming, deep and hot, Alec moaned against the pillows, his walls contracting to milk it all out of Magnus, while he snuggled him from behind, kissing his back and his neck.

Magnus' body over him was a welcomed weight after their orgasm and Alec relished in it, till the orgasmic haze gave way to tiredness, and he squirmed under him. Magnus kissed the crook of his neck as though apologizing, before pulling out of him, and settling against him, pulling him snug against his chest. 

“Go to sleep, handsome one, I'll get us cleaned up”, Alec heard him whispering before his mind succumbed to a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus hadn’t seen Alexander for almost a week or heard from him for half of that. Alec for his part, was currently working his ass off to complete the work for his current semester because his heat was coming up in a few days. He had politely asked him, or as much politely as he could while lowering himself on his body, if Magnus wanted to spend it with him, and of course, Magnus’ feet didn’t touch the ground a long time after that. To say he was over-zealous would be an understatement; he was ecstatic. But the big time came at a price of their very limited time together before that, because, well, universities waited for no omega or his heat. So, here Magnus was, sulking in his leather mahogany chair, while he looked over some of the files and wrote some side notes of his own, when the blaring of his phone, Who Let The Dogs Out, suddenly filled the air. That ringtone indicated a call from Asmodeus.

“Hálo, father”, he whispered around the pen’s end that had somehow ended in his mouth.

“Where are you”, his father’s somber voice filled the earpiece, so opposite to the ringtone Magnus had set for him.

“I’m in my office at the Pit”, he said in the most unamused voice he could manage.

“Well, you should get to my office because I have a surprise for you”, his father said in a cold voice before ending the call and Magnus mentally went through all the things he’d done in the past week that could anger his father like that and was himself surprised when he found none. Shrugging, he buttoned his coat as he went through the hall to his father’s office.

He stopped in his steps when he found Lorenzo Ray standing next to his father’s secretary’s desk, looking funereal and red faced. He glared when he spotted Magnus.

“He’s waiting for you”, he growled at him before stomping down the hallway.

Magnus squared his shoulders before entering the room.

“Father”, he announced his presence to… the back of the chair. The chair turned slowly to reveal a very pissed Asmodeus.

“Finally, you decide to show up”, he said.

“I came as soon as you called”.

“Save it. Did you read today’s mail that your secretary send you?”

Magnus hadn’t for a fact.

“A few”, he lied.

“Did you now? Did you read the one about the Jade Wolves?”

It had been a month since Magnus had tried to clear a few of the Alpha’s requests and he really thought that this time their peace was going to last for longer than a fucking month. Well, guess not.

“They’re causing trouble again” _When in doubt, go polite._

“They are as a matter of fact. But this time, there’s an addition to their usual moaning. Do you want me to read it out for you?”

Magnus didn’t reply to that.

“Listen to this first; Apart from all the usual charm and wit, I’m afraid Magnus Bane fails to meet the demands of his assigned job because of his over the top confidence and cockiness. His meeting with the jade wolves turned out to be a failure because he refuses to listen to his seniors and prefers to do this his own way, which frankly isn’t much effective either. Do you know who wrote me this?” Asmodeus read a paper from his desk.

_A hunch_. “Lorenzo Ray”?

“He went with you to the wolves. Remember that?” Asmodeus growled.

_That cocky little shit._

“I remember coming back and thinking that Talto and I came to an agreement. He will get to perform security at the first matches, onwards from this year and the man was happy about it”, Magnus had made the offer as luxurious as possible while presenting it to Talto, he made sure there will be no… recurrences.

“Oh. You and he came to an agreement. Well”, he picked up a tablet from the table, “Well, what the fuck”, he dumped it in Magnus' lap while he jumped in his chair at the sudden outburst, “is this?” he shouted.

He quickly went through the mail open on the tab. Talto had openly shammed him in his mail to Asmodeus, even going as far as calling him _a brat and a dumb kid who saw everything through his daddy’s filtered glasses._

Magnus’ face went red with indignation. _The nerve of that man. _But then another thought hit him. _That was how people saw him. Nobody cared that he got a job done or brought someone down to negotiation, they all wanted Asmodeus, his word, his order, his hand. Magnus was nothing. Even Asmodeus knew that. Fuck, he was wearing what his father got him, from his money._

“Want to say something to me?” his father asked him, irritated.

He said nothing in reply. His shoes were perfect, as always_. Asmodeus got him those shoes._

“Look at me when I’m talking to you,” Asmodeus growled.

He lifted his face and met his father's eyes.

“Do you want to say something”, he asked again.

Magnus shook his head, suddenly feeling small in front of him.

“Answer me with your fucking tongue or I’ll rip it out of your mouth.” Asmodeus’ hands gripped the upholstery of the chair Magnus sat on.

“No”, he whispered.

Asmodeus looked at him with such disdain, like he was looking at a lowly insect and Magnus wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

“Coward. That’s what you are. You never fail to fucking disappoint me. All my advices, all my... fucking orders”, he paced the room as he snapped, “and all you do, is a failure.”

He turned back to Magnus who was looking pinpointedly at his pen holder on the table, and it angered him even more.

“You fuckin idiot". Asmodeus grabbed the holder and threw it against the wall. It smashed and fell on the floor with a bang. Magnus winced.

“Did you read what they are saying about you to my fucking face. They don’t respect you, because you can’t grow a fucking backbone, and by extension of you, they don’t respect me, you cocky little shit”. His father yelled and Magnus couldn’t help but wonder that Asmodeus was picking words from Lorenzo’s report. _It was all that bastard’s fault. _

His father was pacing the room now, all the while throwing glares in his direction. Magnus knew he deserved it, _he didn’t get the job done, he failed, he let his father down in front of all the people, his father trusted him with a job and he failed, he’s a failure, he might as well accept it. He maybe an alpha but he’ll never be a strong one like his father, or Lucifer, or… Talto even._

“Now you listen to me. You’re my son, but one thing that I can not buy from your Tom Ford and Versace companies, is honor and respect. It comes from the deed, and you do nothing… nothing to earn it. You read Talto. He’s not alone. There’s Lorenzo who mocks you. Lucifer compares you to Ragnor, and I see it in his fucking eyes. There’s Raphael, who is better than you in literally every fucking sense. If only he was my legitimate child.” He said those words as though whispering them to himself but Magnus heard them clearly for what they were, Asmodeus wished for him to be the bastard and Raphael to be the lawful heir, even though he was a beta.

Spite coiled and curled in his stomach like an old well known ally, bringing forth passion and burning his sight with its vitriol. He wished to take what was rightfully his, Magnus’, it was his to have and his to hold, and Magnus did not share what was his.

Asmodeus was still talking.

“but you think you’re so smart, don’t you? You think you can make them listen with your boy-talks and they’ll listen and obey you because you’re their boss. Well guess what, they don’t. they listen to one thing, and one thing only, Power, pure, simple, Power”, his father sat before him on the table and leaned towards him. Magnus looked at him in the eyes, his own blood-shot.

“They are blood-thirsty mongrels, the lot of them, that’s what they are. And you control them with the same blood lust they follow. You’re the new generation and I raised you like that, but the juvenility is now over. Its time to be a man, or be weak like a child. Do you understand me?”

“I understand father”, Magnus said monotonously.

“Do you? If you understood me in the first place then that problem wouldn’t have grown so far. There would be no fucking second time”, Asmodeus stood up and loomed over him, “I don’t do second times”, he growled.

Magnus just stared in his eyes. He didn’t reply to him.

“You better make sure that you never fuck up again, Magnus. Or Raphael will be very happy to take your place, I can assure you of that”

A growl built in Magnus’ chest and he clenched his jaw.

“There won’t be a second time, father. I can assure you of that”, he growled and left the room.

******

“What’s with you tonight”, Raphael eyed Catarina, copying her expression of being anywhere but here. Catarina for her part just took a deep breath.

“Nothin”, she mumbled.

“_Bien_”, Raphael shrugged his shoulders in disinterest.

Cat was silent as she observed her surroundings.

“You know I hate that bastard Ragnor so much,” She started suddenly and Raphael hid his smirk.

“What did he do now”.

“Nothing. Just... nothing. He’s ignoring me.”

“And what’s wrong with that. Isn’t that what you wanted”, Raphael raised his eyebrows at her.

Cat looked affronted at that.

“I did for some time after…, you know, but lately, I thought we were coming to a middle ground, you know.”

She glanced around the docks at the people loading hessian sacks into the truck. _There was still so much work left and it was already 2 in the morning. It was going to be a very long night._

“But then Magnus came with his omega. And it was the same old same old again. He’s popping too much again. Elias contacted me a few days ago. Said he was worried by how much he was taking. You know, the guy from the store. No? He works for Asmodeus.”

“Oh. He’s the kid with snake tattoo on his temple. I think I saw him around Magnus for sometime.’’

“Yeah they dated or just fucked for sometime, I don’t know. Elias was looking for a climb, I think. Anyway, even he was worried and he’s a dealer, for God sake. You know what his exact words were, he said to me, _ya boy’s still popping it like pringles. If he goes on like this I won’t have a client no more.’’_She imitated him as she took out her Nat Sherman cigarette case and took one out. Raphael lit it up for her with his Dupont champagne lighter, diamonds glittering under moonlight and Catarina raised her eyebrows at him. He shrugged and looked pointedly at her cigarette.

“They taste good”, She rolled her eyes.

“It feels good”, he replied in the same tone.

“Do you want one”, she asked. He shook his head.

Cat lowered her head and focused on the warmth of the smoke in her chest.

“What is he taking”, he asked and she chuckled in reply.

“What is he not taking, you mean”.

Raphael just looked at her expectantly.

“Everything, Raph, from what Elias told me, Cloud Nine, Crack, Ecstasy, LSD, Acid, and he’s,” she took a deep inhale of smoke and then cursed at too much smoke, “he’s mixing them up, _perfecting_ his cocktail, that fucker.”

Silence surrounded them after that. Cat focused herself on the people working around her, and as usual, it took her mind off of things.

“It was nearly a month ago”, he suddenly said.

“Hn”, Cat didn’t understand what he was talking about.

“Magnus”, he said, “came nearly a month ago to the mansion with his _nuevo amante_. It’s a long time to be holding a grudge.”

“I don’t get him, Raphael. I’m just tired of his shit”, she exclaimed, fed up. She took a puff from the cigarette in her hand and exhaled slowly.

Raphael didn’t reply to her. He was deep in his own mind, “Lǎobǎn and Magnus had some sort of fight again.”

Catarina wasn’t surprised by the news. It happened literally every other day.

“I heard Asmodeus shout at him from his office. I think he gave Magnus some things to do and he fucked up", Raphael said.

Catarina snorted. It was too difficult to placate Asmodeus, “What did Magnus do now.”

“I think it was something to do with Talto. You know, from the Jade Wolves. He’s causing trouble again. They sorted it out last month, but he’s being a bull again.”

“Whatever. It’s not like Magnus can’t handle a man like Talto.” Catarina folded her coat around herself.

“That’s the thing. He did handle it. But you know, not the way Lǎobǎn wanted him to. And now they are at eachother’s throats and Asmodeus’ pushing Magnus again", Raphael said.

“Same old, same old”. She threw the cigarette butt on the ground and squeezed it with her boots. Then she knelt and picked it up with a tissue paper and put it in her coat’s pocket.

“Lǎobǎn Bane thinks that his way will make Magnus ‘a man’, that’s why he pushes him", Catarina said, nodding her head.

“If only Magnus was '_macho_' enough”, Raphael snickered.

“I think its brave of Magnus to stand against his own family like that. He’s never killed no man. And I can respect that", she took in a sigh.

“Whatever", Raphael huffed, "Their fights are trouble enough for me, that’s what they are", 

“What did Magnus say to you”, Catarina felt curious.

“Nothing", Raphael rolled his eyes, "He thinks I fuel the fire of Asmodeus’ hatred against him, when he’s enough to do that himself”.

“I’m sorry”, Cat understood perfectly what was it like to be the bastard in the family.

“Don’t be. I’m used to it”, he shrugged and put his hands in the pocket of his overcoat.

*****

Anti-climax

That’s what killing Talto had felt like.

He stared at the house in front of him.

_“If you’ve come here to tell me what an awful mistake i made, by bitching about you to Asmodeus, you’ve wasted your time”_

His hands tightened on the steering wheel.

_“Tell Lǎobǎn Bane_ t_o come and solve our deal like men. Tell him... not to send kids to a men fight”_

He shut down the car’s engine.

_“Tell him that this is the last time... or I’ll have to find someone else to work for. Someone who respects and appreciates the work I do for them”_

_“You are going to regret saying this to me. You’ll regret ever disrespecting me.” He had growled._

_“Regret. I already regret ever letting you in here, boy. But that’s all you’re good at, aren’t you? Jumping on your father’s name because that’s all a little bitch like you can do.” Talto pushed him and he had hit a wall._

_“Don’t come to me again unless you have grown some balls. I sympathise with that bitch boy that gets you going these days”._

He hit the steering wheel with both his fists.

_He had stared at Talto, eyes blown, trying to comprehend what he was insinuating._

_“Oh, that’s right. You don’t think no one knows about your little cruises with that Alec boy. Or does he like to be called a girl in bed. Must need something to get himself off”._

_“You see, I already told you. I’ve been in this business far longer than you. I know what makes them tic, just as I know why Asmodeus is avoiding me. But even more than that, one thing that I have learned after all those years, is how to make people do... what i want from them.”_

_He stared in his eyes._

_“You better accept my demands, little bitch, or dear Allie Alec pays the price”._

He opened the car door and got out, heaving for fresh air.

_He had dragged Talto out of his office and into the yard. Talto had laughed just as he tripped in his steps to keep up with his pace. The jade wolves surrounded them in silence, watching their boss on his knees on front of Asmodeus’ son, laughing while a gun was pointed to his head._

His hands trembled.

_“You think you can kill me. That gun gives your power. Well let me break it out for you. You maybe the son of my boss, but you’ll never be my boss. You know why. Because you’re weak. You’ve always been weak. And I’ll rather serve the Morgensterns than serve you”._

_He had shot him in front of his head. His head had split open, brain and meninges and blood and bone spread everywhere._

He tripped on the concrete below his feet_._

_“Let it be made clear”, he had shouted, “I, Magnus Bane, son of __Lǎobǎn_ _Asmodeus Bane, marks this place as his. All of you bastards, let it not be forgotten”._

He forced his legs to hoist himself up_._

_The jade wolves had stared at him as he looked through their empty faces._

_“Who are you”, he growed at a man with dark skin and chiseled jaw._

_“Luke Garroway”, the man replied flatly. He’s not afraid, he noticed._

_“Well, Luke, congratulations. You’re the new Alpha”._

He found himself knocking on the door. The door opened to reveal a familiar face.

“Magnus”.

Arms came around him to hold him and he succumbed against the warm chest.

“Come on in. I’ll get us some hot chocolate”, the man whispered in his ear and Magnus followed him, surrounding himself in the cocoon of warmth created by the man’s arms around him.

“Not that. Can you make a Sazerac, like I taught you?”


	7. Chapter 7

His heat started suddenly, viciously, giving him no time to prepare and call someone for help. The only relief was that he was still in his apartment, not outside like he had planned. He fumbled through the doors and long corridor, suddenly too long to be likened, and stood, still dressed, under the cold, too cold shower. His jaw clenched against the assault and his body screamed in protest. The clothes, sticky and dripping, were an unwelcome friction against his fevered skin, as he made attempts to rip them off. 

The frostiness of water did some help and his body focused on surviving the coldness, instead of focusing on the nagging feeling to touch and hold someone close.

Magnus. He should call Magnus. Even though the man told him this morning that he was busy and he had also replied with his own busy schedule. But nobody had thought his fever to take on so suddenly. They usually started at night when a person was most relaxed, and Magnus would have been there at night.

He moved to the room still dripping, and didn’t bother for a towel, as he picked his phone and texted sos to Magnus. _The Alpha will be here soon and take him out of his misery_, he thought glumly.

He then found himself an underwear and flopped face down on his bed. His body bounced on the mattress and he sighed. There was nothing to do but wait now.

******

Magnus saw the message a little too late. It was beginning to get dark outside and the setting sun could be seen. 

He stared at it with his face showing no emotion. Maybe if he didn’t go then Alec will take care of it himself.

His own thoughts had him cringing. He picked up his car keys, took a final look at his office and left.

******

He ran up to the door of his fated’s apartment and took deep breaths to slow his breathing. Traffic had been hell as always. He would’ve taken subway if not for the fact that scents of other people would probably be not a welcoming idea for an omega in his fevered state.

He opened the door with his spare key and took off his long coat only to leave it by the door in the hallway. The whole apartment was very dimly lit but he didn’t turn any light on as he tried to focus the omega in there. The whole place was spiced up in his scent but there was no sign of him, so he headed to the bedroom and...

Oh, there he was. Naked, on the bed, save for an underwear that looked nothing but sin on him. His body, normally so pale and smooth, was flushed red and tense and his muscles coiled. He laid on his stomach as he rutted against the cotton sheets, trying to satiate some of the arousal that ran through his body in goosebumps. But he hadn’t touched himself. Instead, his hands gripped the pillow on either side of his head, that dipped low in the same pillow.

He hadn’t heard Magnus come in yet, or he would have tried to hide how painfully heated he was till it became too much, or how he would have coyed with Magnus with playful gestures till they exhausted him, till the fever became too much to handle, till his mind succumbed deep.

Magnus put the supplies he had gotten on the side table by his side, and Alec went very still on the noise. His eyes snapped open, the blues of them so bright against the darkness of the room. He turned his face to him.

Magnus lost his breath. He was... he was.... beautiful. He was too much... too much for Magnus to handle. He was all the things Magnus didn’t want anymore... didn’t deserve anymore. 

Talto and all the nights after that he had spent in the bed of that other man that his father had tried to cut away from him but he was too stubborn to do so, made an appearance in front of his eyes, and his mind went blank.

But he be damned if he wasn’t bewitched by the sight in front of him. He didn’t deserve him, but he wanted. Gods, he wanted.

_Magnus_

He was called. 

The omega, _his omega_, his mind supplied helpfully, lifted his hand to him to siren him towards himself. 

He sometimes wondered how a pure soul like the one of his Alexander’s could be fated for a person like him. This is wrong, his mind screamed silently at him.

But then Alec had his hands on his arm. His face flushed from desire for him and his eyes bluer than deeper ocean and his lips parted in silent demand and his breath sensual and deep and his scent so alluring... and Magnus was just a man. He held no power when it came to that boy, he didn’t before and he didn’t now.


	8. Chapter 8

“Any news”.

“Same as the morning”, Jonathan sighed. “Its like the ground swallowed him.”

“No, he’s in the city”, Valentine said, “ I’m sure of it. You’ve been keeping tabs on his lover, right”.

“Yes, Alexander Lightwood”, Jonathan started but he was interrupted by Valentine.

“Lightwood”, Valentine looked surprised and Jonathan was intrigued by his expression. His father wasn’t a man to show many.

“Yes. Is it important?”, Jonathan asked.

“There’s bloody history in between both families and Robert and Maryse won’t allow their eldest to date...” Valentine rubbed his chin, “ a Bane”.

“Should I search about it”, Jonathan asked his boss. 

“If he went to Alec, we would’ve known about it by now.”, Valentine continued by himself, “Look into his clubs. He could be hiding in plain sight. Do not tap into their mobiles, anyone of them. Understood?”

“You’ve already told me all the precautions father”, Jonathan said lazily.

Valentine didn’t answer him. He was deep in his own thoughts.

“Did anyone of the Jade wolves revealed anything”, Valentine asked.

“Nada. Talto wasn’t very likeable”, Jonathan shrugged.

“But we’ve lost one of our spies per se. Are there anymore in that group. One of the witnesses. That could speak in court of the event. Somehow if we’re able to capture him alive”.

“Not yet, father, but if we capture their boss’ son, I think we’ll give them enough courage to come forth.”

Valentine looked thoughtfully at his son. It was after so long that a murder had taken place so openly in his area, but here he was, yet to get hold of his murderer, and yet to produce a witness. 

  
******

  
Alec woke up to the sensation of his bed moving around. His body jostled like there was an earthquake and his eyes snapped open. His body still throbbed with fever coursing through his veins as his mind tried to catch up.

“What”, he tried to sit up suddenly as soon as he realised that he was not in his bed but in the passenger seat of a car. Panic surged through his heat dazzled mind.

“Its alright”, a hand pressed against his chest, an attempt to ground him. “You’re with me”.

If it was an attempt to calm him, it was a very stupid one. His mind flared upon hearing an Alpha’s voice, and he tried to get away from the touch. The hand disappeared.

“Its Magnus. Focus on my voice Alec”

Alec didn’t want to focus. He wanted it gone. The scent around him was too strong, too musky, too...

_Alpha_

_He wanted it gone._

_Wait._

_Hadn’t he wanted an alpha with him._

_He was in heat._

_He had asked someone home._

_Home._

_Nest._

_He had to go to his nest._  
  
“Alec. You’re safe. I’m just taking you to my place. I won’t touch you if you don’t want it”.

_That voice._

_It was...._

_Alpha_

_No._

_It was...._

_Magnus._

_He had called Magnus._

_He was with his Mate._

_He was safe._

His mind calmed a bit then flared again.

“Where are you taking me”, Alec tried to brave through the nausea that wanted to make an appearance upon the lack of comfort brought by the nest. 

“We’re just going to my place darling”, Magnus stated in a calm voice but it aggravated Alec. Anger rolled in the front of his mind.

“What’s wrong with my place”. He didn’t know why he felt so wronged by this notion. 

But before Magnus could answer to that, a tug in his stomach caught his attention and he doubled over, clutching his stomach.

The hand was back on his shoulder but this time he didn’t push it away. It, however, made him want to hit the stupid Alpha in front of him. Heats became more painful when you weren’t in your neat. _And that Alpha didn’t care about it apparently. _

He turned to face the alpha. Well, there was another way to relieve his pain.

“Park”, he said with as much order in his voice as he could manage. Magnus seemed to get the memo because he pulled the car to a nearby parking space.

He lifted himself up, against the protest of his body and threw a thigh over the alpha’s thighs and straddled him. 

A smirk appeared on Magnus’s face.

“You’re so sexy when you’re focused on getting what you want”, Magnus said against his temple.

“Shut up”, he mumbled as he tried to pull the alpha’s shirt out of his pants.

“You do know that we’re in public darling”, Magnus said while his hands went to Alec’s back to keep him in place.

“Well it was your idea to take me out when i was in heat”, he said as he finally succeeded in pulling the shirt free and went for the pants.

“I like you on my sheets”, Magnus shrugged and Alec narrowed his eyes on him. He pulled his zip down and palmed Magnus. A groan left the alpha’s lips and Alec sighed.

“Condom”, he said and Magnus reached for the dashboard. Only to find none there.

“Are you kidding me”, Alec felt like screaming with frustration. First, the stupid alpha took him out of his nest and now there were no condoms.

“I can get it from a nearby store”, Magnus tried to diffuse the situation.

“You fucking idiot”, Alec shouted at him in his misery. He held the alpha by his shoulders and kept him in his place. He was so horny right now, it was painful.

“Don’t you dare come in me”, he growled as he got off the alpha enough to push his own trousers down.

“Won’t dream of it”, Magnus said wholeheartedly.

Alec got in his lap again and took hold of his erection. Magnus slid down on the seat and Alec slowly lowered on his dick. Magnus groaned as wet heat surrounded him, and his hands went to kneed the omega’s ass while Alec sighed in relief as he bottomed out.

“Fuck”, Magnus said as Alec supported his weight on the alpha’s shoulders by his hands and lifted himself up, hoisting himself on the Alpha’s cock then falling down hard. They both groaned in unison and Alec felt himself calm down a bit.

He tucked his head in the alpha’s neck and scented him. _Delicious_. A hand snaked into his shirt and pulled it off his chest. Alec sat on the alpha’s dick and and pulled himself back enough to lifted his arms free to help the alpha pull his shirt off. His head went back to rest in the crook of Magnus’ neck as he feasted on his scent and moved his hips. His breath became heavy and moans left his lips without his knowledge.

Hands roamed his back and were soothing when they held him by his neck, grounding him. His movements became faster, freer as his body went to chase its own pleasure in the act. A hand moved to his head and fisted in his hair. He moaned when his head was pulled back and his neck forcefully exposed. Magnus held him in place by a hand on his flank and pushed up into him. Alec’s hand went to the sides to get a hold of something against the assault, but upon finding no purchase, he let it rest against the window, while his other hand went to take a hold of the back of the seat.

His breath was knocked out of him every time the alpha pushed inside of him. His body opening up to Magnus’ like he was always meant to be there. 

He moaned with his head thrown back, “Magnus”.

******

“_Magnus_”

Magnus had heard his name being called in various variants; with hatred, with liking, without hatred, with jealousy, with admiration, with indifference, with fear, without fear, with hope, without hope. He had heard his name being moaned out in throes of passion, and he had heard it with pain he didn’t care about.

But Oh, never in his whole lifetime had he heard it with such reverence or with such homage. Oh, and how his name never-ever sounded so worthy or wonderful as it did when it was the desperate moaning gasp from this mouth.

His hand left his omega’s hair. He wanted to give something to him while he still could, while he still had freedom to. His hands came to the omega’s shoulders and then up his neck and then his cheeks. His lover turned his head towards the palm of his right hand. His lips, pink and wet, were open and his tongue poked out a bit, and then he was kissing his palm with his eyes closed. 

And Magnus thought he could cry by the intensity of all the feelings coursing through him. He tried to focus on Alec but his vision won’t clear. His hips slowed down of their own accord, he wanted to take Alec inside him and hide him from all the world, from his father, from his own life. From the hold of his hand on Alec’s cheek, he brought him down and kissed him.

Alec made a sound like a moan that came from so deep in his chest, that Magnus’ legs became liquid. The slippery wet thrusts of Alec’s hips were intense and hurtful, to makeup for the lack of movement of Magnus’ own hips. 

“What”, Alec said breathlessly, “come on”, he sounded desperate. 

Wordlessly, Magnus pulled him off himself and the turned to put Alec on the seat. He pushed the back of the seat down, so Alec was neatly laid on it like on their bed. The angle was awkward but Alec somehow was able to lift himself enough to make it work. Magnus slid inside him and held him there by hands on his hips to lift his pelvis. Alec wrapped his legs around it and Magnus felt the quiver in them. This time, when he moved, it wasn’t desperate or a race to the end, but a mean to make the moment last.

He pulled and pushed deep into Alec and Alec moaned out loud. His abdomen contracted before Magnus and Magnus thought there was nothing more beautiful. His thighs quivered around Magnus’ waist and there was nothing more important than to provide relief to the omega. His hand went to the omega’s hard cock and pulled at it. 

And Alec’s eyes snapped open and his body bowed forward and his head came to Magnus’ neck, before his body fell down in exhaustion after his orgasm, making Magnus slip out of him. But oh, there it was again.

“_Magnus_”

A prayer from the petal lips. And Magnus couldn’t hold it any more. His hand went to his own dick and only a single pull and he was spilling, so suddenly that it became a shout out of his lips.

His body failed in supporting him any longer and he fell on the seat. But there was Alec. His arms came around him and held him. And Magnus thought, _This is it. This is what I have been searching for. This is where I belong. This is where I’ll stay, if he’ll have me._

“I love you” when the words spilled out of his mouth, they didn’t surprise him. It felt like a revelation, something that should’ve been said a long time ago. 

The silence, though, made him want to slap himself. _Oh what a fool had he made out of himself_.

But then the arms around him tightened and a kiss was placed on his shoulders and a voice, low and secretive, whispered against his temple, “ I love you too”.

And for the first time, in maybe forever, Magnus felt at peace. _Peace, peace, at last,_ his mind sang and his body succumbed even more.


	9. Chapter 9

“I was pleasantly surprised when you even let me see you”, Asmodeus was saying, smiling brightly up at him.

_Well, it’s not like it was my best choice,_ Robert thought but didn’t say.

“Why are you here, Asmodeus”, he said.

“Always so to the point, so straight, that’s what I hate about your family”, Asmodeus said, making a face.

“Trust me, the feeling’s mutual”, Robert growled.

“Well, I really hope your son is not like that. Magnus would get very bored with him like that”, Asmodeus said.

Robert jerked his head towards him so hard and so fast, that his neck hurt and his eyes lost focus.

“What did you say”, he hissed.

“A Lightwood and a Bane”, Asmodeus singsonged, “that’s what I said”.

“You’re lying”. _Why would he be lying about that though?_

Asmodeus was looking at him carefully, assessing his reactions, and what he saw, made him smile. “You know I’m not”.

Robert wet his lips.

“What do you want Asmodeus”. Robert was no fool, he knew what Asmodeus ‘meant’ by Magnus being with Alec. _Alec was not safe_, plain and simple.

“Nothing much”, Asmodeus said, “I’m just want a mere favour. I’m in need of your transportation services”.

“You mean you want to bring some of your drugs or other highly legal stuff through me”, Robert hissed.

“I always knew you were a bit smarter than you brother, Robert” Asmodeus said, all smiles, “Don’t make the same mistakes he did”.

Robert pursued his lips. Adam’s face roamed in front of his eyes, sulken and weary with misery.

_But if he allowed this is to happen, there would be no stopping the Banes. _

“No”, Robert said, “I won’t make any kind of deal with you devils”.

Asmodeus’ eyes narrowed.

“See yourself out”, Robert hissed.

“Ah, I must have spoken too early. You’re as equally stupid as him. Must run in the family”, Asmodeus flashed a feral grin, “You shouldn’t feel sorry now if I'm forced to do something about it”.

Robert felt his legs become jelly, and his heart thrummed. “Is that a threat?”

“No”, Asmodeus replied, “mere facts”.

“Oh and, Catarina says hello”, Asmodeus said as he left through the door.

Robert immediately called his secretary and told him to seemlessly increase security around Alec. _He needed to tell Alec the truth._

* * *

Alec stretched his neck, and smiled with his eyes closed. He’d join his family’s company tomorrow, everything felt better somehow, brighter. Isabelle told him he won’t be too happy when he’s buried under loads of work.

His phone rang. It was his mother.

“Are you free tonight”, she asked him, and when Alec told her that he was, “I wanted to have dinner with you. Congratulate on finally becoming a man”, she teased him.

Alec grumbled but told her that he’d come.

“oh Alec, can I bring Luke with me”, she asked, “you could also bring that mystery boyfriend of yours”.

Alec though about it, _should he? He probably should, Magnus and he were going strong, he had met his family, and they had spent his heat together. His family should officially meet him._

Alec told her that he’d ask Magnus, and they talked a while before she let him go.

Alec texted Magnus after that. “Would you like to come see my family. My mom wants to have dinner. I know its short notice, but I think it will be a nice thing, you know. And I’ve already met your family too”.

Magnus saw his message straight away but replied a few minutes later.

“Of course, darling, just tell me time and place!”.

* * *

Magnus came to Catarina, all wide eyes and out of breath.

“He wants me to meet his family”, he told her.

Catarina sympathized with him, “You could tell him No”.

“But I already said Yes”, he panicked.

“You could make some excuse”, she said.

“I don’t want to lie to him”.

“It’s the lesser of the two evils”, she said, “What if his mom recognizes you?”

Magnus went quite for a second.

“Cat”, he said oh so so slowly, “may be I should tell him”.

“Magnus”, her eyes became wide, “he’s just a boyfriend of yours”.

“He’s my mate, Cat”, Magnus whispers.

Catarina mouth opened in the shape of an ‘o’. She went awfully quiet for some time. “I’m sorry, Magnus”.

“He’s… I can see me spending my life with him Cat”, Magnus whispered, “I can’t lose him”.

“Maybe you should tell him, Magnus”, she put a hand on his knee and said, “I’ll support you”.

“Thanks”, Magnus looked at her with gratitude in his eyes.

Then he thought, its been a long time, since he came in direct contact with the Lightwoods as his father's son. He didn't understand the reasons for animosity between them, but it had always been there, and he knew better to question his family. Maybe, no one would recognize him, maybe he was fretting over nothing.

“I’ll go tonight”, he said, determined, “and if by some luck, no one recognizes me, even then, I’ll tell him later. I’ll let him make his own choice after that”.

* * *

Magnus was nervous; Alec could see that.

He held his hand in his own, as if to lessen his anxiety.

Maryse had greeted them at the door, a large smile on her face. She kissed Alec on both of his cheeks, before greeting Magnus with same enthusiasm.

_She doesn’t recognize him, thank the lord for small mercies, _was all Magnus could think about.

From there on, everything went by without a hitch. Well, until the doorbell rang again.

“Ah, it must be Luke”, Maryse said, as she got up and headed to the door.

_Luke, _the name was familiar on Magnus’ lips, but then again, there were many Lukes in New York.

“Who is he?”, he asked Alec.

“He’s mom’s boyfriend”, Alec whispered smiling, “they try to keep it hush hush around us, but they don’t exactly look discreet. If they try to make you squirm, because they like to do that, just ignore them”.

_That was alright, Maryse would not keep a criminal of a boyfriend._

Only that was exactly what happened. It was the same fucking Luke Magnus had made the leader of a pack himself, after killing the said pack’s leader before his eyes.

The way Luke’s eyes widened as soon as he saw him, explained everything.

Maryse’s eyes followed the movements of Luke’s eyes.

“Do you two know each other”, she asked.

Magnus wet his lips before pursuing them. Luke apparently caught the message.

“Uh, no”, he said, “I’m merely surprised, Alec never talked about him”.

“It’s my own first time meeting him”, Maryse said, smiling, “Isn’t he handsome! My son has good taste”. And Alec sputtered at that.

* * *

After that everything was a bit tense, although both Luke and Magnus tried their best not to be evident about it.

“Alec, we have an announcement to make”, she said while holding Luke’s hand. Alec looked at them with pinched eyes before his eyes went wide.

“Oh my god”, he exclaimed, everything made sense now, “You are getting married”.

His mother smiled widely at him. “Luke proposed a week ago”.

Alec immediately came around and hugged her, “I’m so happy for you both”.

Maryse beamed at him. Meanwhile, Magnus and Luke were just trying actively to avoid eye contact with each other.

* * *

After way too much chatting and chatting, Alec and Magnus decided to leave.

“oh”, Alec exclaimed, “I didn’t realize it got so late”.

As they were leaving, Alec decided on a whim that he should tell Maryse some happy news about himself too.

“He’s my mate”, he whispered in her ear.

Maryse looked at him with wide eyes, filled up till brim with joy.

“I’m so happy for you, my son”, she said as she kissed his forehead.

Magnus thanked Maryse excessively about what a nice evening he had, as they said their goodbyes. Maryse told him it was her pleasure to have him. Magnus had beamed at that.

* * *

Magnus entered his pent house in the dead of the night, knowing Cat would be inside waiting for him.

He had told her before leaving for Alec's family gathering that he'd come home alone and she had suggested to be there, just in case, and Magnus had been thankful.

He wasn't very thankful now.

Maybe she would be asleep at that hour. 

"I was dead worried". Guess not.

"Cat", he smiled nervously, "I didn't see you there".

Cat looked at him with slightly pinched eyes, "You didn't tell him, did you”.

“I… nobody recognised me there, and Alec was so happy, and by the way, his mom’s getting married, and you know to whom, Lucian Greymark, and guess what, I killed Talto in front of him”, he said without catching a breath, and Catarina looked at him with her jaw hanging limp.

“Wow, you have some bad luck”, she said after some time.

“Yeah”, he gave a hollow laugh, getting out of his jacket, “tell me about it”.

Cat looked like she was going to say something, “Don’t’, he beat her to it, “I can’t talk about this right now, I'm super tired”.

She had just nodded at that.

* * *

Robert chewed thoughtlessly on the tip of his pencil, his mind stuck on the words Asmodeus had said to him; his phone suddenly woke with a shrill noise. It was one of the men he had asked to increase security around Alec.

“Sir, you thought right, Alec is being followed, but they don’t seem to be engaging”.

Robert’s head throbbed.

“Alexander has just met with Asmodeus son, Magnus Bane, outside a plaza. They seem…”, the man hesitated, “they seem really close, sir”.

_Bet his ass, they were close,_ Robert seethed.

The man continued saying, “Sir there is one more thing that I think you should know”.

Robert asked him what it was.

“Its about your ex-wife, Sir”, the man said, “She’s currently being seen with a man named, Lucian Greymark”. Robert’s brows knitted, _why would he want to know about his wife’s bedroom activities!_

“Lucian, commonly known as Luke, works for an infamous group, the Jade Wolves. The man’s history is riddled with crimes, although mostly minor. But the point that stands out the most is, Jade Wolves work exclusively for the Banes”.

Robert felt the ground leave from beneath his feet. Asmodeus had surrounded all his family, so quietly but surely, and he never knew about it.

He quickly thanked the man and told him to keep looking further into it.

His breathing was rapid and his eyes wide. Now, not only Alec, but Maryse was also in danger. His hands were bound now.

He dialed the number with trembling hands, sweat rolling down his forehead.

* * *

“Good news”, Asmodeus told Lucifer cheerily, “we have the path clear. Now we can get rid of the Blakes, the Lightwoods will be carrying the shipments from now on”.

“Robert will not just hand over the deals to us”, Lucifer said, “what are his demands?”

“Not much”, Asmodeus said, “he wants to look after the shipments himself, make sure we don’t bring in too much, and he wants his family to be left alone”.

“What does he mean by not too much shipment. We had decided to expand, didn’t we?” Lucifer said.

“Yes, but we just have to be patient with that coward, so as not to spook him”, Asmodeus said, “in the very first shipment, I’ll make sure to record his presence. After two to three shots of him being there, he’ll quit his whining”.

“Robert maybe a coward, but he is no idiot”, Lucifer scoffed, “Make sure you pass around his security checks to record him”.

“I’m not a new meat, Lucifer”, Asmodeus said, sulkily, feeling insulted, “I can handle people like him”.

“Alright brother”, Lucifer said, “I trust you”.

Asmodeus quietly closed the call, and wet his lips.

* * *

_So far, so good. _Alec thought as he worked through the paperwork.

Izzy had done her best to scare him, telling him exaggerated stories about how awful it was to sit in those chairs all day, how badly her back hurt, how much she had to work just so she won’t be considered a piggy rider. And the way Alec’s elder brother, Max, put it, it was even worse.

But now it had been two weeks, and Alec was still to receive a scolding, yet to find rats in his drawers, and yet to do assignments of other teammates thrusted on him.

The only different thing that happened, was his father Robert’s weirder than normal behavior, but they had never been really close, so it was brushed off.

* * *

“Why are you back”, Robert hissed at Asmodeus, “Our deal has been over and dealt with”.

“Ofcourse the deal is finished”, Asmodeus said, smiling, “I’m not here to dicuss the ins and outs of that. I'm afraid, how much it pains me to say so, we have to make a new deal now”.

“What”, Robert was beyond furious, “You said it was a one time thing. I'm never doing this again”.

“I don’t think you have much of a choice here”, Asmodeus said dryly.

Robert looked at him with pinched red face.

“I’ll show you something”, Asmodeus said, motioning to the screen behind Robert’s head.

There was video running there, bad quality, but Robert could see himself there clearly. It was from the site where the delivery was made, and he had handed it to the Bane’s men.

_But how? he had made sure no video or even audio or any picture could be made of him._

After the video, some pictures came up. Some of them were papers, Robert could see his signs on them clearly.

_Blackmail. He was being blackmailed._

His hands trembled by his side.

“All the stuff that I have”, he could hear Asmodeus, “it could bring you to ruins”, he heard him cluck his tongue, “even if you don’t care about yourself, think of _Izzy _and _Alec _and _Max_. You would bring them on the street, homeless, and jobless, without a penny by their side”

Asmodeus came to stand before him. “Now that just won’t be right, _right?”_

Robert looked at him with pupils blown out.

Asmodeus watched him with satisfaction, _just like his brother when he learned about Lilith’s uproarious scandal._

“I’ll give you some time alone”, he patted his shoulder, “think about it. Why don’t you give me a call tomorrow”. He pulled out a card and put in the front pocket of Robert’s coat.

“Ah, and don’t worry”, he said as he moved out of the room, “the number’s untraceable”.

* * *

It was late evening when Alec finally closed his laptop and heaved a deep sigh, stretching his body and hearing his joints pop with satisfaction.

Isabelle and Max had already left hours ago. But he didn’t remember Robert coming in, _Was he still working? He should probably check on him._

He was there, but he wasn’t working.

He was sitting on the carpet, back against a small table, _drunk_ out of mind.

Alec quickly went and checked on him, he was coherent, but barely.

Alec held him, taking him through the elevator, to his car. Robert was mumbling something inaudible all the way.

“You are not… humph… listening to me… this is important”, he said, when they reached the parking lot.

“Yes, yes you can tell me all about it”, Alec said, patiently, “lets get you home first”.

And Robert had again mumbled something against his chest.

Robert was quietly asleep all the way home, and Alec was thankful. He was himself tired beyond words.

Robert woke up again and started mumbling when they reached home. Alec made quick work of putting him to bed.

When he was leaving, Robert suddenly held his wrist in an iron grip.

“Listen to me,… you need to listen to me”, he slurred.

“You can tell me in the morning, father”, he said patiently.

“No… listen… Magnus… he’s not who you think… he is”, he said, his voice lucid, but clear enough to make Alec stop in his tracks.

“What?”, he asked.

“Magnus, he… his whole family… Asmodeus… they are a gang… mobsters… they are criminals…”

_Now if that was what qualified for a joke in Robert’s case, it was a very poor unamusing one._

“You are not in your right mind, we’ll talk tomorrow”, he said a bit harshly, but Robert’s grip only tightened.

“No… you need to stay away from him… bad news… he doesn’t care for you… he’s dangerous… you need to listen… Your Uncle Adam… he knows… Catarina… Lucian Greymark… he works for Banes… Luke... your mom’s not safe…”.

Alec stood there with his eyes wide.

_His father was drunk out of his mind, no one jokes when they are this drunk._

His father’s grip loosened on his hand but Alec stood there, frozen.


	10. Chapter 10

_It was just the excess of alcohol_, that’s what Alec told himself.

But Robert’s words hopped around in his mind like on a trampoline all day. By the end of it, he was both physically and mentally exhausted.

He ended up with his head in his hands, couldn’t get anything done.

Robert, the bastard, had forgotten all about it the next day, so there was that. Alec didn’t want to talk to him either.

He didn’t want to talk to his mother, because if it all came down to naught, he would have worried her over something that wasn't even true. She was truly happy now a days. 

That left only one person other than Magnus, that he could talk to.

_Luke._

So, after a lot of internal monologue, he finally decided to call him, if nothing else than just for the peace of his own mind.

Luke picked up his call after a few rings. He sounded out of breath.

_Why was he out of breath?_ Alec’s hyperactive brain immediately tried to focus on that.

“This is not a good time, Alec”, Luke said.

“Can we meet, Luke”, he said hurriedly, and he knew how rude he probably sounded, “It’s kinda urgent”.

Luke was quiet for some time, but then said, “Yeah sure kiddo, when?”

Alec told him time and place, and Luke told him that he’d see him there, before quickly ending the call.

_There was no way, No way that Luke, That Luke, the man that he had been around him for so long, and had always been so affectionate, and called him a kiddo, that man couldn’t be a criminal._

And Magnus had always been nothing but the sweetest and most caring of the souls, _there was absolutely no way. _And that thought had finally began to calm him down.

* * *

Magnus greeted the man that had just left his father’s office.

He heard something getting kicked and then an _oomph _sound was heard, muffled, like the person was gagged.

Magnus entered the room, unperturbed.

There were two men in there, bound. Three of his father’s guards stood behind them, while his father himself stood in front of them.

“Ah, Magnus”, his father smiled at him, “right on time. Meet the Hackle and the Jackle. You know, you used to watch them weirdly”.

“You broke my CDs”, Magnus said. toneless.

“Well you were getting rather obsessed”, his father said, waving a hand in his direction, “Anyway, these two Gentlemen were found following you”.

“So, I’ve been told”, he said.

“They are yours then”, Asmodeus said, “I'm sure your discussion with them will be… illuminating”

* * *

_They were on Robert Lightwood’s payroll;_ Magnus came to know.

And that would have been fine with him. Usually, he would have just roughened them up a bit, and then made sure they never dared to come in contact with his family again.

But it was the other words that got hold of him.

They had told Robert about his and Alec’s relationship, they had opened Luke and Maryse’s relationship to him.

And he knew that it was not a big deal, not a big deal, _not a big deal…_

But he had gotten just so fucking angry.

He had them killed in front of him by his bodyguards, his hands shaking with indignation. He didn’t know why he was so angry.

_Because his relation was now exposed? But Robert already knew that through Asmodeus._

_Because they had tried to get information about his family?_

_Because the chances were very well that Alec may now know about Magnus without him telling him? But wouldn’t Robert have told him either way._

He wished he knew the reason.

* * *

He ended up in the bed of the same man.

He lit Magnus a joint while he sniffed a row of pure ecstasy from the small table.

He felt the man slowly get further and further drunk, his pupils losing focus.

Magnus’ eyes zeroed on the way neck and face flushed.

“Does your boy know you are here”, he slurred.

Magnus gave him no answer.

Asmodeus had been _happy _with him today, patted his shoulder.

Magnus _had_ felt proud.

"So, I heard you killed two men today", the man slurred again, before falling backwards on the bed.

"Dear ol' papa must have been happy".

Magnus had taken another joint from him, and picked a beer from the table, before shuffling around the room in search of the TV remote, before remembering there was no TV here. He flopped with a sigh next to the man.

His hands itched.

He put them against the skin of the man's neck, pressing down a bit. The man squirmed.

"Ah, Imasu, Imasu", Magnus whispered, "How do you know so much".

The man had grinned through the chokehold.

* * *

Luke reached the sit-down restaurant, where Alec had been waiting for him for half an hour.

“Sorry I'm late”, he said.

Alec took in his appearance, soft edges, gentle smile, and sighed. _This was stupid._

“What’s wrong kiddo”.

Alec knew how he looked, his face was clammy, his hair untamed. He probably looked like he didn’t sleep all night, and it wasn’t completely a lie.

“I… I talked to Robert yesterday”, he said slowly, his head lowered, staring at the glass of water in front of him.

“Ah. Was he being a bastard again?” Luke said kindly.

“No… uh… Maybe… I don’t know”, he stuttered.

“You can talk to me about anything, Alec”, Luke said, his voice low, gentle,_ always so gentle, _“if you want to, of course”.

_Fuck… _Alec wet his dry chapped lips.

“He said some stuff”, Alec said, finally gathering his scattered courage, “about you” and then stuttered again, “and about Magnus”.

_This was so fucked up…_

But he saw the way Luke’s eyes _flicked_, for a second.

“What did he say”, Luke said, his jaw lines somehow appearing sharper than before.

And Alec didn’t know why he felt scared. Maybe it was the fear of the unknown, a small part of him that still had a tendency to lean on his father.

“He said…”, _how does he say this? _“he said you worked for Magnus”.

Luke was quiet for a minute, his head lowered, before he lifted it towards him again.

“Is that what his said?”

Alec felt his heart miss a beat.

He suddenly decided to rip the band aid off. _Now or Never._

“He said you both were criminals… that you were in some kind of gang together” he held his breath, “said you both were bad news”.

Luke stared at him, his jaws suddenly very sharp.

Alec felt scared more than ever.

Then Luke’s jaw slackened, his features softening out.

_Okay, Robert was lying. Luke is going to deny every accusation Robert landed on him. _

“Alec, I'm sorry” Luke said.

Alec took in a sharp inhale of breath.

“We should have told you earlier on”.

A small small noise left his lips.

_Was this true? It couldn’t be true?_

Luke was saying something.

Had everything he and Magnus ever had, based on a fucking series of lies, and nothing else.

He felt white dots swim in his vision. The onslaught of everything made him dizzy. He felt like throwing up.

Luke suddenly came to stand before him, his hands on his thighs and arms, saying something.

Alec pushed him away.

_He had to see Magnus._

He lifted himself off his chair.

His legs suddenly felt like jelly. He felt like he was going to fall down.

Luke hindered his fall, holding him up.

He tried to push the man away with arms that held no strength.

He was led out of the restaurant.

The fresh air felt like another onslaught on his senses. He doubled over in pain as he threw up, all bile. But it did help in clearing up his mind.

Luke was holding him, helping him in standing up.

He pushed him away, this time so forcefully that the alpha tumbled.

“Are you telling you the truth”, he said, keeping his voice in check. He needed to be sure.

“Magnus’ father, Asmodeus, is my boss. I work for him. But Magnus was the one that… made me the leader of my group”, Luke said hurriedly. He looked worried sick, with a twinge of shame thrown into the mix.

“So, basically, he is your boss”, Alec said harshly.

“Well, not technically”, Luke said uncomfortably, as though placating him, _as though he was a fucking child._

“Not technically, but he still was involved enough that he made you the boss”, he said, “stop treating me like a child, Luke”.

He saw Luke wet his lips.

“Who’s we”, Alec said.

Luke looked confused by that.

“You said _we should have told you_”, he said, annoyed, “who’s _we_? Is it Magnus and you?”

Luke looked even more uncomfortable. “Well, its Maryse and me”, he mumbled.

And Alec, after taking a second to process that information, gave a harsh laugh, “so even she knows. And none of you thought you should have fucking told me that I was dating a fucking mob”.

“She doesn’t know about Magnus”, Luke defended her.

_But she knows about me, and I knew about Magnus, _went about unsaid in Luke's words.

Alec looked like he was having a hard time controlling himself.

“I need to…”, he said getting away from Luke. He just needed to stay away from Luke. He was going to go insane.

Luke stopped him from leaving by holding his wrist. Alec harshly tugged his wrist away, “Let go of me”, he yelled.

Luke let go of him obediently.

“You can be angry at me all you want”, Luke said, firmly, “But you really need to stay away from Magnus”.

Alec saw red, “Like hell I will”, he said.

“Alec, he’s bad news”, Luke said, “he murdered my boss in front of me”.

Alec stopped dead in his tracks.

Maybe it had never occurred to him that Magnus, _his Magnus, _could kill anybody. Drugs, and maybe some other this and that stuff, sure, but murder, Luke had to be lying. And that’s what he said, “You’re lying”.

“I’m not”, Luke said, calmly, “that’s how he made me the boss of my group”.

Alec felt like he was going to faint, or just throw up again.

He needed to get out of here.

He turned to his car on shaky legs. In the background, he could hear Luke calling for him, but his mind was too much in shambles to focus on that.

* * *

He didn’t get the courage to call Magnus all night.

_Maybe if he ignores it, it’ll go away._

_Maybe it wasn’t true, after all. Maybe it was just a sick joke._

He took some random drink to bed, just minor sips to ease his mind. He angrily let go of it when it worked the opposite of what he needed.

He ignored the message Magnus sent his way. _He had to see him tomorrow._

But he hadn’t anticipate how sick he would get in the morning. He had spent the whole morning vomiting, bent over the commode. His stomach hurting like crazy.

This was too much. He needed to see Magnus soon, or his omega was going to kill him.

* * *

So here he stood, the next night, before Magnus’ door, contemplating whether he should turn away or not.

The door suddenly opened, taking the choice for him. It was Catarina.

“Ah, Alec”, she smiled brightly at him, “I was just leaving. He’s all yours now”.

_And wasn’t that a sick joke._

“Alec”, she said frowning, “Are you alright?”

Alec knew he looked like shit.

“Yeah”, he rasped, “just need to see Magnus”.

She nodded slowly, “Okay, sweetie, take care”, and left.

* * *

He found Magnus getting ready for bed. He probably hadn’t heard him come in.

But a big smile adorned his face when he saw him. Alec did his best to reciprocate.

_Magnus looked so innocent, his face bare and glowing._

Magnus smiled turned into a worried frown when he took in his appearance, saying, “Are you alright, my love?”, as he moved to hold Alec in his arms.

Alec entire self had never been more devastated, than it did right now when he told Magnus to stay in his place.

“I need to ask you something”, he said, “and I want you to answer me honestly”. He didn’t know why his voice cracked.

He saw Magnus eyes widen, before they shined ambiguously. Magnus moved towards him again.

“No”, Alec said, stopping Magnus in his steps, “it’s better like that”, and then added, “for me”.

Magnus nodded slowly.

“Are you…”, he felt parched, _please don’t let it be true_, “are you in a gang of some kind?”

Magnus’ face remained perfectly impassive. Alec thought he didn’t understand his question.

“Is your family in mob?”, he said again, forcefully this time, “Are _You_?”

He saw Magnus wet his lips. _Please say it’s not true._

Magnus took a step towards him. Alec took a step back involuntarily. Magnus stopped.

The continued silence got on Alec’s nerves. _Did the silence mean acceptance? What the fuck did it mean?_

“What is it?” he said, his voice wavering, “please tell me what is it?”

Magnus took a deep breath.

“I am”, he said, oh so slowly, but Alec heard it as clearly as the breaking of dawn, a whimper leaving his lips, “My whole family is”.

Alec made a sound like he was drowning.

He probably was.

“I thought everyone was lying to me”, Alec said, his voice sounding lost, “I thought you wouldn’t lie to me”.

Magnus bit his lip. He took a step towards him again, but Alec stepped back, shaking his head, his eyes pinched shut.

“You are my mate. My true mate. You were not supposed to lie to me”.

He sounded so so lost, his eyes out of focus.

Magnus didn’t know how to make it better, but, Gods, he wanted to, he wanted to oh so much.

“Were you ever going to tell me?”.

The answer was probably _no._ Magnus liked to think he would tell him at some point, but he had always made excuses, chickened out at the last minute.

“Maybe”, he whispered.

Alec lifted his eyes towards him at that. Magnus had never seen a more piercing gaze. He felt like Alec was seeing right through him.

“It means _No_, doesn’t it?” he whispered, choking on a whimper.

_He should leave, he needed to leave, he felt like suffocating here._

He moved to step out. It brought Magnus out of his reverie. His feet moved of their own volition, catching and holding Alec by wrist, stopping him from leaving.

“Please, let me explain”, he said hurriedly.

Alec looked at him dead straight in the eye.

“Did you kill Luke’s boss?”, he asked instead.

Magnus stilled. But then nodded slowly.

Alec’s eyes widened a lot. His gaze moved to his wrist where Magnus was still holding him.

Magnus didn’t want to let go, but his grip loosened on its own.

Alec went out of the room without saying another word.

Magnus didn’t have even presence of mind to stop him. However, the sound of front door opening had him jumping in his place. He ran after him.

Alec was just going to get out of the penthouse. Magnus held him by his wrist and pulled him inside suddenly, and closed the door behind him quickly.

Alec let out a pained choke, “Magnus…”.

“Please let me explain”, Magnus said hurriedly.

“Magnus”, Alec said as though in physical pain, bringing his wrist up that Magnus held in his hand, “you’re hurting me”.

Magnus eyes quickly moved to his wrist. He saw his nails dig harshly in pale porcelain skin. They were probably going to leave marks with how hard he was holding him.

He let go quickly.

“Please let me explain, Alec”, he said, his voice as though begging.

“Did you not kill him?” Alec said as tears ran on his cheeks.

“Yes, but...”, he tried to say.

“Please don’t”, Alec covered his face in his hands. There were indeed nail marks on his wrist. “Please don’t”.

“Alec, please…”, he whispered.

Alec removed his hands from his face. This time, although there were tears, his eyes shone in determination, “I need time Magnus”, and moved to step out of the apartment.

_He was going to lose him, _Magnus’ mind chanted at him, _Alec was moving out of his life._

“So is this it?”, he said tonelessly to Alec’s back, “Are we breaking up?”

Alec quietly turned to him.

“Magnus please…”, he whimpered.

“Are you not even going to give me a chance to explain?”, Magnus said, his voice bitter and hurt.

“You had chances”, Alec shouted at him, “I am your true mate. We are supposed to be eachother’s best. You could have told me yourself”.

“I’m trying to tell you now”, Magnus said.

“It doesn’t matter now”, he said, pain evident in his tone, “I already know”.

He put his hand on the door handle. Magnus felt his body tremble, _he was going to leave him._

He put his hand on the door, against Alec’s head, standing so close to him, his chest almost touching his back.

“Please don’t go like that, Alec”, Magnus choked.

Alec turned to him, and looked in his eyes, before lowering them.

“I need time Magnus”, he said, whispering, “please, just give me some time”.

_Time. _That was alright. Alec wasn’t going to leave. He was going to come back to him.

“I’ll text you tomorrow”, Alec said quietly.

Magnus removed his hand from the door, defeated.

Alec turned and opened the door. He stopped for a few seconds, just staring into the hallway, before taking a deep shaking breath, and leaving.

Magnus felt like his whole body left along with his mate


	11. Chapter 11

Could anyone blame Alec if he avoided Magnus and drowned himself in work.

Luke had tried calling him many times, but Alec avoided him too, and it also extended to his mother at some point.

He was just so fucking angry at them.

And he missed Magnus.

_Oh god, how he missed Magnus and his pretty smiles, and his deep calming voice, and his hands and his hot body…_

And he needed to stop thinking like a love-sick loon, which he probably was, and needed to remember that Magnus had murdered a man.

_He should have given him a chance to explain himself, _the man had begged him to, _and now the unknown was killing Alec._

His omega was on a rampage in his body, various unexplainable aches just kept making an appearance, and it wasn’t making the separation from his alpha any easier on Alec either.

He sighed a heavy sad sigh, and once again delved into the file open in front of him.

* * *

Magnus stared dazedly at the ceiling, his eyes coming in and out of focus.

The bed dipped by his side, his mind tried to focus on the image of Imasu moving around.

“whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout”, the man slurred by his ear, his breath fanning Magnus’ neck, and he pushed it away with disgust.

“I have a boyfriend”, he slurred in reply.

“You had a boyfrien’”, the reply came in the same tone and it fucking hurt. His body sagged further into the bed.

“I have a boyfriend”, he tried to sound forceful, but the slurring ruined the moment. He shook his head to get rid of the fog, “he said he’ll call”.

“Yeah…”, the man said, and Magnus had an urge to strangle him, “and how many…. days has it ‘een”.

_A week and three days since._ But Imasu didn’t need to know that.

He turned to face the man, his eyes taking in the skin, pale and glistening. _How will it look with red scattered all over it? Like the men Asmodeus had asked him to kill? Like the men he had killed by his own volition?_

“Why can’t he be more like you?” he said slowly, “why can’t he accept me like you did?”

Imasu stretched on the bed, and gave a Cheshire grin, “Darling boy", he brought his face closer to Magnus', and said, "but dad'dy dearest sent me away remember. In the end, it doesn' matter. I’m... just here for the free drugs,… and the peace they bring me”, he rolled onto his belly, “the designers ‘on’t hurt too”.

And Magnus had clucked his tongue and moved away from him. 

* * *

He picked up the file he had snatched up from a worker, telling him that he’d work on it. The man had been very insistent on not handing it to him, but Alec was a Lightwood, resolute to the core.

His body hurt, and his eyes felt like they were going to fall out of their sockets.

The file was regarding the new deals they had made in their transportation business, the most boring stuff Alec ever had the misfortune to know. But he had to keep himself busy, otherwise, Magnus just ended up hoping around in his mind.

But it was in the end pages of the files, that he was copying the details into their calendar, that caught his eye, the name, _Asmodeus Bane._

Sleep got lost from his eyes. _W_hen_ did they started doing business with the Banes? These people were fucking criminals. Was his father into some laundering case or some shit?_

He quickly went through the file he had previously ignored, and tried his best to find some abnormality, but there was none. It was just some ordinary dealings, nothing out of the ordinary.

_But it was Asmodeus Bane._ It made no sense. His brows furrowed.

“What do you think you are doing?” a harsh voice came from the door of his office, Robert.

“I…”, he stuttered, _should he ask Robert about it?_

“I was told that you have been asking for more work. You have even done the work of some of my workers”, Robert said. Alec thought he looked beyond angry, _No, _he looked furious.

“If you want more work”, he was saying, “come to me and ask for it. Haven’t you created enough problems for me that you bring me more headache”. Robert came up to him and snatched the file from his hands.

Alec saw how his eyes widened and his hands shook when he took in which file it was. _Did Robert know? Was he involved in some kind of shit himself?_

Alec’s face turned red.

“Stay away from this”, Robert said, “Who the fuck gave you this?”

“Did you know about this?” Alec said, “Are you doing some shit yourself?” his voice turned harsh.

Robert turned to him with wide eyes, and was quite for a second before saying, “there’s nothing wrong with the business I do with the Banes”.

“Nothing wrong”, Alec guffawed, “Are you really saying that, you were the one who told me that the family was a fucking mob”.

Robert looked beyond uncomfortable, “We are not doing anything illegal. We are just doing some transportation stuff”.

“Transporting what?” Alec said, anger seeping onto his eyes, “drugs, guns”, he stopped for a second and then said with a shaking voice, “omegas, fucking kids”.

“It’s not like that”, Robert went hesitant for a second but then came back swinging, “You know what? I don’t have to explain shit to you. You are the one who landed me in this position in the first place”.

Alec felt his blood run cold, “What is that supposed to mean?”

_Please don’t say what I think it means._

Robert was awfully quiet. Alec felt his anxiety reach sky high, “What the fuck does it mean? Did Magnus made you do it?”

“No”, Robert suddenly said, forcefully, “it doesn’t matter how it happened. It did, and now I’m in this shit and I can’t get out of it”.

Alec felt empathy towards the man, “Are they blackmailing you father?” he said, “I can talk to Magnus, I'm sure he’ll…”

“Magnus knows, okay”, Robert said, “he already knows”.

Alec bit his lip so harshly that it drew blood, trying his damn best not to let the tears make an appearance in front of his father.

“Go home, Alec”, Robert said, lowly, turning away from him, “go home and rest, and try not to fuck more shit for me”.

He saw Robert leave his office with a lost gaze.

* * *

He spent all night tossing and turning in the sheets, his heart feeling like it’s going to burst open.

The news that the Banes were blackmailing his family, somehow he couldn’t even had imagined that this could happen, never even in his nightmares, and yet here he was.

He got up from the bed, frustrated and just at his wits end, and tried his best to ignore the way his hands itched for something to make him forget momentarily all the fucked up turn his life had taken lately.

* * *

The next morning, he sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the number on the screen of his mobile.

He called _him,_ with his heart beating so loud he could hear it in his ears.

Nobody picked at the first few rings, and he felt his anxiety rise.

Just when he was about to cut the call, it was picked up, and an unfamiliar heavy voice said, “Hello”.

And his earlier anxiety was replaced with a newer one, _who was that man that was close enough to Magnus to pick his phone up this early in the morning? Had Magnus already moved on?_

Rage flared up in him, fueled with indignation and maybe jealousy even.

“Is Magnus around?” he asked instead, his voice impassive.

“Yeah, there ya go”, was said in a thick English accent, and the next second Magnus’ voice came, “who is it?”. His voice sounded hoarse, like he had been drinking all night.

“Magnus”, Alec whispered.

“Alec”, the rasp disappeared from Magnus’ voice, and Alec felt a wave rush over him.

“Alec, are you alright? How… How have you been?” Magnus was asking, and Alec ignored the sting in his eyes.

“I… I need to talk you”, he tried not to choke on his words.

“Of course, I can come to your house”, Magnus said but Alec cut him with a harsh “No”.

“No, I…”, he said, this time a bit calmly, “here is fine”.

“Okay”, Magnus said hesitatingly.

Alec didn’t know how to begin, his mind still stuck on that man’s voice he had earlier, but he didn’t know if he had the right to ask. They hadn’t broken up officially, but they also weren’t together exactly. Alec had been avoiding him for ten days.

“Alec”, Magnus’ voice came, “I miss you. I'm sorry Alec, I should have told you in the beginning. I had no right”.

Alec felt his throat clog up, “Yeah, you should have”, he whispered.

“I’m… I’m a coward”, Magnus said, his voice so so small, Alec wanted to hold him so bad, tears stung in his eyes, “I was scared, scared that… that you’ll leave… once you know… and I never thought… that I should have given that option to you”, he heard his voice grow heavier, “I shouldn’t have tried to take that choice away from you”, Alec’s grip harshened on his mobile, “I just… I just didn’t want to lose you too”.

And Alec’s mind went back to that man’s voice at the ‘you too’.

“If I meant so much, was I so easy to replace then”, he was proud that his voice didn’t waver.

“Imasu… no, no, no, Imasu and I are not like that”, Magnus said hurriedly, “at least not anymore”.

Alec’s eyes narrowed at the words, “not anymore”.

“umm…”, Magnus said hesitatingly, “he’s my ex. I'm not cheating on you, I swear. I wouldn’t do that to anybody”.

Alec’s mode further plummeted. _If he was just an ex, what was he doing with him at this time in the morning, playing monopoly._

“I need to ask something of you, Magnus”, he said, passively this time.

“What is it?” he heard him say softly.

“I saw some files”, he said, “they said, my father also said that… your father was doing some business with him”.

“Alec, I…”, and there was that annoying hesitation again in Magnus’ voice, like he was worried he might break Alec, even after everything.

“It is true, isn’t it?” he said, “and its not exactly legal either, is it?”

Magnus was quiet for a few seconds, Alec heard him breathe.

“It’s true”, he said quietly, “and it’s not exactly legal either, just borderline”

Alec tightly shut his eyes, “Are you guys blackmailing him too?”

_When exactly did Magnus become ‘you guys’ for him, _he wondered.

Magnus was again quiet for a few seconds before slowly saying, “yes”.

“Jesus”, Alec whispered, “were you using me, Magnus, to blackmail my father? This entire fucking time, were you using me?”

“No”, Magnus said loudly and Alec cut him with an equally harsh “looks a hell lot like it”.

“Listen to me please”, he heard Magnus say, “please just give a few seconds to explain”.

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I’m listening”.

Magnus took a deep breath, “When I met you, all I thought was… that I have found my mate”, Alec bit his bottom lip, he had thought so too, “I didn’t know and fuck I didn’t care that you were a Lightwood. I… I tried to hide you… to keep you away from my father… but I made a mistake… I told Ragnor about you… told him that you were my mate… and he, drunk as he was, blabbered it to my father”, Alec heard him take a deep breath, “my father made the plan, we were hoping to expand to expand, and then he heard about you and me, and he had always hated the Lightwoods, and your father owned a transportation company,… and he thought that it was a perfect opportunity…”

And Alec could guess what happened after that, “So, you knew that he would use me to blackmail my father”, he said harshly.

“Alec…” Magnus tried to say something, but Alec cut him out with a loud yell of _“Fuck”_

Magnus turned quiet, and then said, lowly, “I’m sorry Alec”.

Alec didn’t want to hear from him, not at the moment at least, he was just so fucking angry. So, instead, he said passively, “Can you make it right, Magnus?”, he said monotonously, “Can you get your father off my family’s back?”

Magnus was quiet on the other end again, so Alec continued, “Because all the apologies mean nothing if your family keeps blackmailing mine. We can never have any relationship if that continues Magnus”

“I… I can try”, Magnus said, “but my father doesn’t have to listen to me Alec”, and Alec did understand him, he understood over-bearing fathers.

"Please, just..." he said, "get my father out of that business, Magnus. He may not be the dad of the year, but he is honorable, and all of that... he's drinking too much and just basically being a shit to everyone, and he doesn't deserve that".

"Alec", Magnus' voice came, "I'll try my best".

"Okay", Alec said, and he could feel his throat choking up, "I... um.... thank you".

"Alec..., what about us?", Magnus' voice sounded so far away and Alec's heart broke a bit.

"I... I don't know Magnus", Alec whispered, "maybe after this... maybe we can meet up after all this is over, and we can, you know", he hesitated before saying, "talk".

"Okay", Magnus whispered, "talk".

"Talk", Alec whispered back, closing his eyes.

* * *

“Father”, Magnus said, “I bring good news”.

“There’s a first”, Asmodeus said, smiling at him, and Magnus gave a tight smile back.

“The Blakes have decided to expand”, he said, “they are willing to further our end of deal with them. Now, we don’t need the Lightwoods”.

“Ah I see”, Asmodeus said, “and how did you manage to make them agree to your demands”.

Magnus smile faltered, “Nothing much, but isn’t that way better for us. We won’t have to blackmail Robert anymore”.

“You are quite charming when you put your mind to something”, his father smiled, “but that loyalty you are showing to the Lightwood boy, tsk tsk. You are putting all that brain onto useless things”.

“However it may be”, Magnus said, “the outcome is the same, it will benefit us”.

Asmodeus shook his head, “This is where you are wrong Magnus”, he said, “you are better off forgetting the Lightwood. If he is putting wagers before you, so that he may let you have him, he’s never coming back son”, Magnus bit his lips, “Love does not seek reasons”.

“You don’t know anything about Alec and I”, he said, his brows furrowed.

“I don’t”, Asmodeus said easily, “but that boy will never come for you. You may write that down, and put a date on it”.

A growl developed in Magnus’ chest, but he didn’t reply to Asmodeus.

“As for the case of Blakes”, Asmodeus said, “the man agreed to your demands because he has no other choice. Lucifer has given kill orders for that family. The man was just trying to save him some skin”.

Magnus let out a long held breath, his eyes closing. Asmodeus came to him and patted his shoulder.

“Love is fickle. You can ask Lilith for that. It doesn’t deserve such devotion you give so carelessly. Grow up, my dumb child”.

* * *

“What did you do, Alec”, Robert asked him on the call, his voice harsh.

“I did nothing, father”, he said with furrowed brows, “I have been staying up in my apartment”.

“Then why is Asmodeus calling me, warning me to keep you in lane”, Robert said, as though he was ripping his hair out, “said you are leading his son on. Do you even understand correctly how dangerous it can be for our family if we annoy Asmodeus? Did you even think about your family?”

Alec sat there quietly, feeling a bit dumb, “I was thinking of my family”.

“Well, don’t”, Robert said harshly, “I ask one thing of you, and you can’t even sit quietly at home. Does it bring you joy when you throw me in hell?”

“Father…”, Alec whispered.

“Just stop Alec”, his father said, and he sounded like he was begging him, “please just stop, okay”. And the call was dropped.

Alec sat there frozen in his place, his father’s voice still ringing in his head.

* * *

He felt the wetness left behind on his cheeks, as tears just continued to fall.

_Why was everything getting worse and worse around him, even when he was trying his best._

He stomach hurt just by thinking about Magnus.

_He must have talked to his father, and the result was still null._

Alec felt alone, _gods, he wanted Magnus to hold him._

He gasped and harshly pulled at his face, removing the tears, but new just flowed in their place.

_he needed to talk someone about this, someone other than his family or Magnus, or he was going to lose his damn mind. Jace, he should probably call Jace._

But Jace, when he called him, was overtly cheery, and tears started to flow again on his face.

“Jace”, he said in a broken whimper.

Jace was immediately on alert upon hearing his voice, asking if he was alright.

“Not really no”, he whispered.

“Talk to me, man”, Jace said, “Is this about Magnus?”

“I think we might break up Jace”, he said, crying through the tears.

And Jace, supportive as ever, had tried to cheer him up. But Alec stopped him mid-sentence, telling him everything from the start to the end, “I don’t know what to do Jace”, he whispered.

“Fuck”, Jace said lowly, “Alec you need to go to police”.

“No, no police”, Alec said hurriedly, “it will also drag my family along through the mud, and Magnus too”.

“Then what about Clary’s dad”, Jace said, “he’s in police, he could help you. Maybe we could find a middle ground. Magnus could even stand as a witness, say his father was behind all that”.

“Magnus won’t do that, he won’t just stand against his father”, Alec said, thinking.

“But didn’t you say yourself that he didn’t like his dad”, Jace said, “maybe he’d agree to think about it”.

“I don’t know”, Alec said hesitatingly, “this doesn’t feel right”.

Jace scoffed, “Alec you don’t need the man’s permission to do something for your family. Think of Izzy and Max”.

Alec bit his lips. He really needed to be a little less selfish, and think of his family. It was all his fault after all.

“Okay”, he said, taking in a shaky breath, “I’ll meet him. Tell me about him”.

Jace told him about Clary’s father and brother, Valentine and Jonathan Morgenstern.

“I’ll also give him a call, okay”, Jace said, “he can be a bit intimidating at first, but he’s really in there to bring peace. You can trust him”.

And Alec, feeling at ease just by hearing his calming words, nodded along.

* * *

Alec found the officer Jace had told him about, Valentine Morgenstern. The man was bald, and had that look about him that just straight up made Alec uneasy.

_That was okay, Jace had said he made him feel over-whelmed too._

The man offered him tea when he told him that Jace had sent him.

“So Jace told me that your family is having some difficulties”, Valentine said, and at least his tone was kind.

“Yeah”, Alec nodded, “but I don’t know much about it. My father is not telling me anything. I feel like he’s afraid of coming before the law because of some reason”.

“I can understand him”, Valentine said kindly, and Alec felt immediately at peace by it, “they can make an ordinary law-abiding citizen pretty scared”.

“Yes” Alec said hurriedly, “I think they are blackmailing him, and that… I may be at the center of it”.

“Why do you think that Alec” Valentine said slowly.

“I…” Alec hesitated for a second.

“You can trust me, Alec”, Valentine said softly, “whatever you say here, will not leave these walls. I can promise you that”.

“I should probably tell you from the start”, Alec said after sometime. Valentine nodded along and let him speak.

“I have… had a boyfriend. Magnus Bane”, he started, but before he could proceed Valentine cut in.

“Magnus Bane”, he said, a bit hurriedly, “Son of Asmodeus Bane?”.

“Yes” Alec said, hesitatingly, “You know of them”.

Valentine nodded, his appearance turning again to a kind indifferent state.

“Yes”, he said, “I have been working on a few cases, and their names have come up a few in betweens. Please do continue”.

“Well, I think that”, Alec said, “his father, Asmodeus, may be blackmailing my dad”.

“Do you have some proof for this statement, Alec?” Valentine said.

“No, I... I don’t”, Alec said, hesitating again, “but my father admitted that he was being blackmailed at one time, but he does not talk about it”.

Valentine hummed, “It’s alright, what is your father’s name?”

“Robert” he said and again saw an expression appear in Valentine’s eyes but it was gone just as quickly, “Robert Lightwood”.

“You are a Lightwood”, Valentine said.

“Yes, Alexander Lightwood, you know of us”, Alec said, a bit surprised.

“I know Senator Adam Lightwood”, Valentine said, “Is he related to you?”

“Yes, he’s my father’s brother”, Alec said, avoiding the shameful topic of their family.

“Well, tell you what, Alec” Valentine said, “You can come to my place in the evening, and I’ll listen to you in a more private environment. It might bring you more ease there”.

_That did sound better, _Alec thought as he agreed to it. Valentine gave him an address and told him that he’d see him in the evening tomorrow.

* * *

Jonathan Morgenstern stepped inside when Alexander Lightwood left from Valentine’s office.

“That was Alexander Lightwood”, he said, “What was he doing here?”

“It seems like the universe is on our side”, Valentine said, smiling brightly, “I think we will finally have that witness of ours”.


	12. Chapter 12

Asmodeus eyes narrowed when he heard the news, “What did you say?”

“’Its Alec, sir, Alexander Lightwood”, the man on the other side of the call, said, “he paid a visit to Valentine Morgenstern”.

“Did you get the details of the meeting”, he asked with a cold voice.

“No, Lǎobǎn Bane", the man said, hesitatingly, “it was at the station”

“Get better at your fucking job”, Asmodeus said harshly, “don’t play innocent later if I replace you”

He could feel the tremble in man’s voice when he replied that he’d do it soon. Asmodeus cut the call after that.

_Was Alexander really stupid enough to go to police, _Asmodeus thought, _but that wouldn’t surprise him if he did though, Magnus liked them stupid after all. _He huffed at his own thoughts.

* * *

“So, here’s what we have”, Valentine was saying, “Magnus, your boyfriend”.

“Whom I have most likely broken up with”, Alec mumbled.

“But not yet”, Valentine said, “so there is still time to salvage that”.

Alec’s brows furrowed, Valentine continued, “if we continue this relationship, we can basically have an insight to their family. He already trusts you enough, so that can’t be a problem”.

“Wait, what?” Alec felt like he had heard something wrong, “you want me, a civilian, to spy on my own boyfriend!”

“Listen, I know this sounds too much…”, Valentine started to Alec cut him off, “this is insane. Is this even legal?”

“That’s not the point, Alec”, Valentine said, “Don’t you want them to back off your family”.

“I do”, Alec said, hesitatingly, “but I don’t want to basically _swindle _Magnus. We are not even on best terms, and you want me to fraud him like that”.

“My boy”, Valentine said kindly, but forcefully, “Magnus can get immunity if he decides to stand with you against his father, if you two are as close as you assume, this must not be very difficult”.

Alec may had started hating the man a little by now.

“Are you for real”, he said harshly, “I came to you for help, and you are here basically throwing me into bigger shit. Are you even…”

He saw Valentine raise an eyebrow at him, and dropped the rest of the sentence.

“Listen to me Alec”, Valentine said, “I have been after the family for five years, and I'm yet to find something to bring that family to be held accountable for that actions”.

_Says a lot about your abilities, _Alec thought.

Valentine was saying, “and now, I have a chance to rid New York of them, to bring justice to thousands that have suffered by their hands for years, your family included. Did you forget what they did to your uncle?”

Alec’s brows furrowed further, “What of my uncle?”

“You don’t know?” Valentine looked surprised. Alec shook his head.

“Well, your uncle was the mayor at that time of New York. At that time, Lucifer used to be the head of New York part of their territory. Adam openly called him, and tried to stop his operations, but his wife betrayed him”.

“His wife”, Alec was shocked. _How come he never heard of this, it was his own family._

“Lilith. They had a daughter together, Catarina. Basically, Lilith cheated on Adam with Lucifer”, Valentine said.

“oh my god”, Alec whispered. He could imagine the scandal it made then.

“Yeah, Adam’s career went into a spiral after that. But the point is Alec”, Valentine said, shuffling close to him, “this is what that family does. They have ruined lives, many of them, and no one has been able to bring them to justice”, he put his hands on Alec’s knees, “You and I, we can do that together, we can make sure no more lives suffer because of them. Don’t let your devotion for the man stand in your way”.

Alec bit his lips, his mind in shambles. His stomach started hurting again, and he put his hand against it to calm himself down.

Valentine was waiting for his answer, “What do you say, Alec?”

“I…”, he hesitated, “I don’t know. Magnus didn’t do all that”.

“But he did kill that man, Talto”, Valentine said and Alec’s eyes widened.

“How do you know that”, he said hurriedly.

“I'm a cop, Alec”, Valentine said, “and I've been following them around, I told you that”.

Alec’s hands trembled, “do you really plan to let Magnus go?” he said, “if he does stand against his father in court”.

“Of course, Alec”, Valentine said lowly, his eyes kind, “if he decides to do so on his own, law will provide him protection”.

Alec’s senses were jumbled, he wanted to trust Valentine, but something just nagged at him the wrong way.

Valentine appeared to be very much against the Banes, but he was still willing to let Magnus run free, it just didn’t sit well with Alec.

But he still needed the man’s help, so he nodded, “Okay, okay”, he said with a sigh, “I’ll talk to him”.

Valentine smiled at him and patted his thigh, “Atta boy”.

Alec bit his lips harder, and didn’t return the smile.

* * *

“Are you sure it was him?”, Magnus said, his voice carefully neutral.

“Positive”, Meliorn’s ever low-pitched voice came, “Morgensterns are already against us, Alexander is just an ammunition to them, and he’s letting them use himself like that”.

“No need to give me your opinions”, Magnus said harshly, “tell me the rest”.

“Well, as much I know”, Meliorn said, “they have been meeting in Valentine’s house, I bet Valentine is trying to rile him up, since Alec seemed hesitant, like not sure, whenever he came out of that house”.

“And there are the opinions again”, Magnus growled.

“Sorry, young boss”, Meliorn said in a low voice.

“Keep that information to yourself”, Magnus said, “and continue looking into it. Your payment will reach you”.

After cutting the call, Magnus sat with his head hanging low.

He had though that Alexander and him were coming to sort of a middle ground, they were going to talk, and that shit was going to be a hiccup of the past and nothing more.

But Alec had gone to the Morgensterns, he was actively plotting against him, his family.

Anger rose in his body like an old ugly snake, his hands itched by the effort of avoiding to break something.

Magnus had no doubt that Morgensterns were the one hyping Alec up, but even then, Alec was no child. _How could he just go and actively plan to bring his family down?_

Surely, he must know that there was no immunity in the laws for people like Magnus. _How could he be so dumb and betray him like that?_

He hit the table in front of him in his rage, fueled by the helplessness that it was Alec doing that. The files flew under the impact, and fell like a graceless heap on the floor.

* * *

Meliorn put the phone down when the call was cut. He knew it was a huge secret he was keeping. If the word came out that he knew about a coup attempt being planned by the Morgensterns, Asmodeus could have his head. Magnus had recently grown some balls, and held little qualms about killing men now, but he was still new to the game at best. Asmodeus was the real deal.

_He needed to tell Asmodeus, _he decided, he couldn’t keep this information to himself.

He called Asmodeus secretary, “Hello, yes, its Meliorn, tell _Lǎobǎn Bane_ that I have news about the Morgensterns that should come into his notice”.

* * *

Alec called Magnus later in the evening.

“I need to talk to you about something”, he said, lowly, smoothly.

“Is this about Valentine?”, Magnus voice came, and it sounded a bit slurred. Alec’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Yes, how do you know about that?” he asked. _Were Magnus’ men following him now?_

“Does it matter”, Magnus said with a fake laugh, “Do you wish to be rid of me that much that you were willing to see me dead?”

"Don't say that", Alec’s grip tightened on his phone, “You can get immunity if you stand against your father in court, this way…”, but Magnus cut him off.

“Did Valentine tell you the kill count I have”, Alec involuntarily shook his head, even though he knew Magnus couldn’t see him, _wasn’t it just one, Talto. Had Magnus killed more?_

“Five”, Magnus voice came, “it’s not one, as Valentine decided it was best to keep that little piece of information from you. Do you know why?”

Alec’s finger nails dug in his thighs, Magnus continued, “Because he knows you to be innocent and gullible. He showed you unrealistic dreams that I could end up roaming free, but”, Magnus let out a fake bitter laugh, “there is no freedom for me or my family. I'm ending up on that chair, one way or another”.

Alec’s hands trembled, and he feared he might not be able to hold the mobile against his ear.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he whispered.

Magnus huffed, “tell you when, Alec? After your father ratted me to you, or after you had paid those visits to the Morgensterns?”

Alec felt himself get angry, “maybe if I held a little bit of importance in your eyes you could have told me all that before all of this shit happened in the first place”.

“And would it have changed anything”, Magnus said, “you still would have gone off”.

“Now that just some dumb bullshit you are conjuring up”, Alec said angrily.

“Is it?” Magnus said, “then get rid of the Morgensterns”

Alec thought he heard wrong, “What?”

“There is no immunity for me”, Magnus said, “this is not some bullshit Spanish film with the good cops. Once you take that stand, there is no going back. So, I’ll ask again, tell Morgensterns that you are not doing it, tell them to do their dirty work themselves”.

“But that’s not…”, Alec tried.

“Alec”, Magnus voice came, and it had dropped several octaves lower, Alec felt shivers run up his spine, “what do you exactly want to do, hmm? Do you want to rid the New York of us? Or do you want to rid your family of us?”

Alec went quiet. _How come he had never thought of it that way? Was he really playing into Valentine’s hands?_

“I just want my father to be left at peace”, he said slowly.

“What if I told you that the business, we do with your family is mainly legal?” Magnus said, “Robert is just feeling hurt because he has to deal with my family”.

“Can you blame him?”, Alec mumbled.

“No”, Magnus said clearly, “but if his problem is about legal slash illegal, calm his nerves that its legal, it’s just drugs and some drinks, and my family has license to bring them into the city. In the next installment, it will not be greater than the limit. If this happens, can you stop schmoozing with the Morgensterns?”

Alec thought about the words, “Will your father agree to it?”

“He will”, Magnus said, “he doesn’t wish to engage further with the Morgensterns”.

Alec went quiet for a second, then said with a sigh, “Okay, if that happens, then I’ll tell Morgensterns that I take my complaint back”.

Magnus went quiet for a few seconds, before his voice came again, “I’m sorry, Alec”.

But Alec’s mood had plummeted far and beyond, “talk later”, he said, and before Magnus could say anything in reply, he cut the call.

* * *

“I am getting so tired of your naiveites, Magnus”, Asmodeus growled at him, “You are going to lead us all to hell”.

Magnus heaved a sigh, “Father, just give me this one chance, I can make it right. I know Alec will not betray me”.

Asmodeus moved his hand through his hair, “Okay, one time”, he said, “but one more fuck up, and I’m putting you in jail myself”.

Magnus wet his dry lips, and nodded, assuring Asmodeus that it won’t happen.

"This is getting on my nerves", Asmodeus growled, "one more step out of line and I'm going to lose it", he said harshly, "make sure your boy knows that". Magnus had nodded at that again.

* * *

Asmodeus saw Magnus leave with clenched jaw and a sharp set of eyes. Magnus had been too much infatuated with that boy, and that infatuation wasn't stopping in the new future as Asmodeus saw it.

He picked up the phone and told his secretary to bring Meliorn on line.

"I want you to follow Alexander Lightwood's every move", he said as soon as the other man was online, "and I want you to report to me, directly to me, Is that understood?"

Meliorn had told him that he'd get right to it, and Asmodeus had slammed the phone shut after that.

_Fuck Magnus and his infatuation with pretty boys that meant nothing but trouble._

* * *

"Yes, its Alec", he replied when Valentine picked the call.

"What is it, Alec?" Valentine asked.

"I would like to...", he said, "take my complaint back, regarding the Banes, that issue has been solved".

Valentine was quiet on the other end, Alec squirmed in his place.

"How did that happen?" He asked.

"We talked", Alec said, "and turns out that we only deal in the legal side of the Bane's business", he took a deep breath, "and that was my complaint, since the issue has now been solved...".

"Are you really that naive, Alec?", Valentine cut his voice.

Alec pursued his lips, "look, I know you don't agree with it, but it's not really your decision to make".

"Not my..., wow", Valentine chuckled, "did you forget the point where I'm the cop and it's my literal job".

"Yes, it's your job", Alec said a bit harshly, "so you should be better at doing it yourself, instead of bringing a civilian to help your case".

"Are you taunting me, boy?" Valentine's voice was dangerously low. Alec involuntarily put his hand on his stomach.

"No", he said, "just stating the obvious".

"This decision of yours", Valentine said, "is not going to end well for any of us. Don't think it affects only you".

Alec felt his brows furrow._ What exactly was Valentine implying here?_

"Is that a threat or something", he said.

"Threat, no, no", Valentine chuckled, _Now that definitely felt like a threat, _"I'm merely saying that our actions have consequences".

Alec bit his lips with furrowed brows, and said, "I don't have to stay and listen to this. I called you to officially take my complaint back, if it was even lodged in the first place by you, since you made no such mention of it".

And cut the call without listening to the man's reply. Everything got so much on his nerves now a days.

With that part out of the way, he thought of Magnus. Since the police issue was out of the way, maybe they could meet up and settle their issues.

Magnus had murdered five men, he had confessed as such to him, but Alec wanted to, no, he needed to know, he needed to hear Magnus' side of the story. 

His whole body had been hurting the whole time he had been away from Magnus, and he was basically at his wits end. He needed to settle it, once and for all.

He had already made his choice, not to legally pursue the Banes, and honestly, it wasn't his job. The Morgensterns had been after the Banes for five years, if someone needed to be better at his job, it was the Morgenstern. He didn't need to become their scape goat.


	13. Chapter 13

He had told Magnus that he wanted to see him. Magnus said that he’d come pick him up, but Alec refused, telling him that he’d be at his pent-house soon.

“Then let my driver come pick you up”, Magnus said.

“That’s all right, I can take the subway”, he replied, picking his keys up.

“Actually that’s because of the Morgensterns”, Magnus said, a bit hesitatingly, “I fear they may be after you”.

“They are cops, Magnus”, Alec said, making a face, “and I'm still a civilian at best”.

“I know”, Magnus said with a sigh, “but please, it’ll put me at ease”.

And of course, Alec had agreed to it. The driver, who looked more like a heavily built guard rather than a chauffeur, had accompanied him up to the Magnus’ door, and had only left after Alec specifically told him to.

So, now here he stood, in front of the closed door, his heart beating like it was going to jump out of his chest.

Magnus had opened the door as soon as he rang the bell, and Alec’s mind had lost its footing.

_Fuck, it felt like ages since he had last seen him, or held him._

It took him a second to understand that Magnus was asking something of him, “Hmm?” he asked.

“Where is Bruno?” Magnus was saying, “I told him to stay with you”.

“Yeah, I...”, he cleared his throat, “I told him to leave”.

Magnus nodded and opened the door wider, letting him in. Alec played with the hem of the sleeves of his cashmere sweater as he stepped inside, and bit his lips with his head lowered, feeling so out of control of his own body. He could feel Magnus’ gaze on his back, and he knew he could sense his dilemma by his nervous scent.

The pent-house looked still the same as it always did, impeccably neat, with no touch of Magnus on anything whatsoever. It had always felt distant to Alec, even more so now.

He wet his dry dry lips, hyperaware of Magnus’ presence behind him, although not too close, but still close enough that Alec could probably make out his body heat, and his senses were hard focused on that.

“I’m glad we could talk like that”, Magnus said, his voice low, “face to face”, and Alec felt it like Magnus had whispered the words against his skin.

“I'm glad too”, he said, his voice a bit hoarse.

“You should know”, he said, “I never wanted any of this to happen”.

“I know”, Alec said, still not turning back, his eyes downturned.

“I should probably…”, Magnus started but then stopped, “Do you want something to drink, or eat. I ordered somethings”.

“No, I'm…”, Alec cleared his throat again, “I'm not hungry”.

“Oh”, Magnus went quiet, and Alec felt he thick tension in the air clog his throat. He viciously bit his lower lips, before turning to face Magnus and saying,

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry...."

They both said at the same time, and Alec's eyes rounded out a bit, and he gulped through the nervousness. At this position, his eyes were at near chest level with Magnus, and really, it wasn't making things any easier for Alec.

_Fuck he should probably focus on something other than Magnus._

But Magnus stepped further closer to him instead, when Alec turned his head to the right, and _He should have really atleast tried to push him away a bit._

He held his hands up, closer to that chest, fully intending to make Magnus stop in his steps, but apparently, Magnus had misjudged and placed his own hand against the back of Alec's, and took the initiative to put it on his chest.

_And what was that thing that was related to a process called thinking._

He had hauled his entire body forward, basically ambushing Magnus' personal space, stretching each and every plane of his body to feel all of him.

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, he should not be doing that._

He had lifted himself on his haunches and kissed Magnus like his life depended on it. Magnus had made a sound like he was drowning, and then his arms, _strong, strong, _had come and held Alec ever tight against his body, and Alec had sagged into him.

It started to get a bit hazy and blurry from here, but Alec still remembered the happiness he had felt, like every fiber of his body had danced a tune of it's own.

Magnus had lifted him up easily, hands under his ass, and pushed him against a solid surface, vertical, most probably a wall, and Alec had felt himself grow wet faster than ever in his life. The exhilaration he had felt at that moment, was comparable to the pleasure his body had felt when in heat.

He didn't notice when they got rid of the clothes, or even where they landed, just that they were kissing and his back was against a solid surface, till it wasn't anymore, and then his naked ass was on a horizontal surface and Magnus was standing in between his open thighs.

Magnus moved his hand in between them, probably to finger him first, but Alec had made a loud grunting sound, and said, "Enough, come on", urging his forward by hands on his ass, and tilting his own pelvis forward, receptive, and Magnus had complied, with a whisper of something, that Alec didn’t quite catch, but then he had taken a hold of his erection, and had guided it slowly but still a bit forcefully enough into his body, and Alec had felt himself open up to the intrusion, felt his jaw hang open and his eyes close, and had felt the rumbles in his and Magnus’ chest.

Magnus stopped before he bottomed out fully in him, and Alec moaned at that. By now, due to lack of prep, his cunt had started to throb due to sudden stretch, and although still pleasurable, his body appreciated the consideration, taking that time to take deep breaths. Magnus started off with shallow thrusts, followed by a sudden deep thrusts, that kept him at edge till Magnus fully bottomed out, and he picked up the pace after that, snapping back and forth in him like a fucking piston, hands on his hips, holding his hardly enough that Alec was sure to leave bruises. 

Alec felt lightheaded, his presence of mind long lost, his mouth hanging lose, his breath rapid, out of control, his vision out of focus.

It was a wild thing they did down there, painful in the most pleasurable of the ways, and fast like a train wreck, and Alec didn't wish for anything different. He saw Magnus hand close in on various parts of his body, as though mapping him up again, he saw Magnus' mouth later follow those hands, from his left shoulder to the junction of his neck, and onto his right shoulder, and he had thrown his head back upon feeling the teeth graze and the burning bites that ultimately followed.

Alec felt himself get looser, and wetter, till the unmistakable and embarrassingly loud squelching sounds were heard, but they all but fed to the rapidly impeding orgasm building in his lower abdomen. He felt it take hold and wash over him like waves, his cunt throbbing and spasming sporadically along. 

Same as it started, reckless and fast, it ended as though in a heartbeat.

When the haze of his sudden orgasm had cleared up a bit, Magnus was still going on inside him, head tucked in the crook of his neck, and mouthing him there, all tongue and teeth, and the oversensitivity had led to various whimpers fall out of his lips. But then he had felt Magnus slow down a bit, and look upwards to his face, although still deeply buried in his cunt, and Alec had immediately moved his hands to his hips, urging him to move.

Magnus’ hands came to his thighs, hoisting them up on the sides of the table, _it was the kitchen table_, widening his stance, and had started to move, still holding his legs apart, first shallowly, but then eventually gaining speed, till he was snapping his hips into his body so forcefully as though to leave a permanent reminder of him there.

And _Oh Gods, _Alec wanted that.

_No condom, _Alec’s mind suddenly came alive, _fuck no condom, _Magnus could actually leave a reminder in him.

“Don’t…”, he gasped out, pushing at Magnus shoulders with weak fingers, “Don’t come…”.

And Magnus had snapped even harshly and forcefully into him, and Alec knew he was going to hurt in the aftermath, but he couldn’t afford that thought right now.

“No condom…, Magnus”, he whimpered, “Don’t come in me”, and pulled at Magnus’ hairs harshly, and the pain seemed to break through whatever the haze the alpha was probably in.

His hips slowed down, and Alec heaved a sigh, his cunt throbbing violently, but the peace he felt was indescribable. Magnus’ next thrusts were slow but agonizingly deep, as he gyrated his hips against Alec’s, and Alec had moaned and whimpered so fucking loud at that.

After a few moments of that lazy fucking, Magnus slowly pulled out of him, still hard, but Alec knew him to be on edge. With a sudden urge, he pushed Magnus a little off him, and got off the table with shaking legs. He turned the alpha around, reversing their positions, and making Magnus sit on the table in his place, and went on his knees in front of him.

“Alec… fuck”, Magnus had cursed when Alec had taken his tip into his mouth, parting his lips willingly, and pumping the rest of the length, touching and tasting the mixture of both of their fluids, and in another situation, it might have grossed him out, but right now, it just led to him closing in eyes with a pleasurable sigh.

It didn’t take long for Magnus to climax after that, and leave the salty after taste on Alec’s tongue. He had immediately hauled him up after, and kissed him, hard and bruising, and Alec had moaned into it at the after thought that he must be tasting both of them.

He put his head against Magnus forehead, breathing heavily through his parted mouth, his eyes closed and face cradled in his alpha’s wide hands.

“I missed you so much”, Magnus whispered, and when Alec opened his eyes, he saw him staring at him, his face all serious, with a frown in place.

“I missed you too”, he said, smoothing out that unwanted frown, and Magnus had leaned into his touch and his eyes had closed with a heavy sigh.

* * *

They sat in the glorious aftermath on a couch, eating whatever shit Magnus had ordered. It had some vegetables and chicken in it, and Alec was hungry as fuck.

"We never saw that last season of game of thrones", Alec was saying, chewing slowly.

"Raf said it was stupid", Magnus replied, "and then, I think I had too much games for this year".

Alec giggled, throwing his thigh across Magnus' legs, and kissed along his neck, "I have been talking to Luke, and he contacted me to Cat".

Magnus sat up from his position a frown starting to take place on his face as he opened his mouth, but Alec put his fingers on his mouth, "hush, listen to me first", he ordered whispering, and Magnus hesitatingly obeyed. 

"Did you know she's my cousin?", Alec said, and Magnus' eyebrows shot up, and he shook his head, asking Alec how?

"Valentine told me", Alec said, nodding his head, "and then I asked my uncle, and he confessed everything to me"

Magnus was shocked by the news, so Alec told him the whole story. 

_So that was why Catarina and Ragnor were never allowed to be together, and that was why the Lightwoods hated the Banes._

Alec was saying, "She told me, how you always tried to stay away, how you never quite agree with the way your family worked. How your father...", he hesitated before saying, "Asmodeus forced you to kill Talto".

Magnus looked straight ahead, and Alec thought he felt so far away, as though in his own universe, "Alec, I think... I think you should know", he whispered, so lowly, so slowly, "I wanted to kill him. He... threatened you... he spoke your name and he ridiculed you, and I.... I lost control. I wanted to kill him".

Alec took in a deep breath, then lifted himself from his seat, and sat in Magnus' lap with his thighs bracketing around the Alpha's torso, his hands on his chest, "Cat also told me of the others, how they were all in some kind of shit, one way or another. They were all criminals".

"But even then", Magnus started but Alec shushed him again, "I'm not going anywhere, okay, I'm not", he said lowly, "but you have to tell me okay. You have to open up to me, Magnus". 

And Magnus had rushed forth and kissed him at that, holding his face in his hands, and Alec had wrapped his arms around his neck.

They ended up fucking again with Alec's back on the same couch, and Magnus nestled in between his parted legs, food long forgotten. Alec had hitched his legs up and tightly held Magnus in between them, as though prisoning him close to himself, still whispering, "I'm here, okay. Don't let me go, okay", and Magnus had bit along his shoulders in reply.

* * *

A week into it, and Alec had not been able to leave Magnus' penthouse. They had just ended up staying up late night fucking, and then being just too tired to move in the morning, and it felt fucking amazing.

He had been keeping away from his phone most of the time, occasionally texting Max and Izzy, and sometimes his mom, but the device was basically useless to him, so it came as a surprise to when to see so many messages suddenly pop up on his screen, from an unknown sender. As he went throught the messages, he found the sender to be Valentine, spanning back to an entire week, the context going from harmless persuasion to straight up vulgarity real quick.

_You do realise that the man you're schmoozing up with can lead you to your death _  
_Is this how you want your family's legacy to be treated_  
_He just might end up killing you straight, as he did with those people_  
_Do you really think avoiding me will solve your problems_

And then the most recent ones read such as this_

_You have not come home for a week, Alec_  
_Are you holed up with darling daddy_  
_A week in the house of a murderer, tsk, tsk_  
_You may end up a convict yourself Alexander _  
_How does it feel, to have the dick of a murderer in your cunt_  
_Do you get off on blood, maybe we should have tried that. _  
_Would you have agreed then_

Alec felt shivers run up his spine. What did Valentine hope to achieve by sending him such messages? It was straight up harassment. Surely he must know that messages such as these weren't going to get Alec to agree to his demands.

He quickly deleted the messages when he heard Magnus footsteps. 

"Ah, there you are", Magnus said, as if Alec had been away from him for years, "I have been looking for you. Where have you been, baby", the way he said those words had made Alec scoff at them. 

"You know I hate it when you call me that", he said.

"Yeah, but you look like a baby, so small, so delicate", Magnus said, running his hands up Alec's flanks.

"I'm just five inches shorter than you", Alec rolled his eyes, _not this again._

"Pint-sized", Magnus was saying, and Alec had hit him at that.

* * *

Magnus was feeding Alec some fruit, while Alec laid on his naked chest, feeling stuffy but so overly comfortable, he thought he might fall asleep any moment now, when a thought came to his mind.

"Who looks after the shipments, of the deals you have with my family", he asked.

"Raphael does", Magnus said, "What about it?"

"I was thinking", Alec replied, "maybe I could take over it, look after the shipments instead of my father".

"Why", Magnus said, a bit teasingly, "you don't trust me to keep my end of the bargain".

"Of course I don't", Alec said, and bit Magnus on his naked chest, "but it's not that, Magnus. It will put my father at ease, when he won't have to come in direct contact with your family anymore".

"As you wish", Magnus said, "I'll tell my father to tell that to Robert".

And Alec had kissed that place on Magnus' chest he had bitten.

* * *

“Alec has been with the Young Boss for the whole week, Lăobăn, they both haven’t come out for too long”, Meliorn was saying, and Asmodeus listened closely.

_For a whole week, Magnus had decided that being absent from his duties and work was a good idea, and it was even better to have his Lightwood bitch with him. _For a short while, it was like he was deliberately trying to incite Asmodeus up.

He took a sigh, “continue to look into him, alright”, he said, “what of his phone? Have you taped it?”

“Lăobăn, apparently Young Boss has protected his phone. I’m unable to hack into it. It has our system installed into it”, Meliorn said, and Asmodeus had pursued his lips at that.

“Then, continue following him”, he said, “make sure you report me everything, even the things you might think are nothing to report about. Understood?”

“Yes, Lăobăn”, Meliorn had said obediently, and Asmodeus cut the call with a sigh.

_He couldn’t let his guard down, not around the Lightwoods. He needed to be sure that Alec won’t go and plot against his family._

_But if he did, _Asmodeus clenched his jaw, _Magnus’ mate or not,_ _there would be hell to pay. He would make sure of that._

* * *

After finally deeming his stay in Magnus' pent house enough, Alec had decided to take his leave to their real lives that waited for them. 

Magnus had come to drop him at his apartment, and they had found the front door open. Alec's eyes widened within microseconds. _Was it Valentine? Had he broken into his house?_

His hand involuntarily came to clutch at his stomach.

Magnus had instantly dragged him away from the door, and down the corridor. Then he had called for someone, and within few minutes two men had come. Alec recognized one of them to be Bruno, Magnus' driver slash guard.

Alec saw them go in his apartment with a beating heart, but the two soon came out, calm and safe.

"It was Mr. Robert, Young Boss", Bruno said, "he says he has been waiting for Alec".

_With the door open!!!_ Alec felt himself get angry.

"Do you want me to come with you", Magnus had asked, but Alec shook his head, telling him it was alright, and stepped into his apartment alone.

Robert was sitting in the couch in front of the TV.

"I have been waiting for you", he said.

"You could have closed the door while you were at it", Alec said, unamused.

"Were they Magnus' lap dogs", Robert asked instead.

"Yeah", Alec said, not willing to add more to the topic, "do you want something, some drink, or something".

"No", Robert said, "I was told that you'll be looking after the shipments from now on".

"Yes", Alec said, his voice carefully neutral, "we think it would be for the best".

"_We_", Robert said with a mirthless laugh, "Is that what you and the Banes are now, _We_".

Alec pursues his lips, "Magnus and I are mates, father", he said, "get used to it".

"Whatever", Robert said with a wave of his hands, and Alec realized with a start that the man was a bit intoxicated, "enjoy the sunshine while it lasts. You can love the snake", Robert said, "but you can not avoid the bite".

And Alec had left the man to his own devices instead of replying after that, telling him that he could see himself out whenever he wanted to.


	14. Chapter 14

The texts just kept on coming, as if there was no end to them, and they kept on freaking Alec out, always keeping him on edge, he couldn't even catch a glimpse of peace before there was another one already.

_You are resilient, I'll give you that._

The text said this time, followed by_

_I don't think that's a quality that is quite appreciative for an omega_  
_Or is it just the outside, what does the inside say_  
_I heard he won't even let you walk the road alone now_  
_Do you like to be treated as a little bitch, under his alpha's heels_  
_Do you follow him around like that_  
_You like doing what he tells you, is this what you want to be to Magnus_  
_because this is what you are being, by refusing my help_

By now, the messages were just straight up creepy, and the thing was, Alec couldn't talk about it to anybody, he couldn't tell Magnus, he feared he may lose control again, he couldn't tell Jace, he was courting Clary and they were pretty close, he couldn't talk to Luke for sure, or even his mom, and it was stressing him out beyond words.

He didn't realise when the bile rose too much in his chest, and he had ran to the washroom, throwing up everything he had eaten, and then just sitting there, head supported against the stone commode.

He couldn't go on like this. He had to get this shit straight with the Morgensterns.

So he had dialed the number which had sent him the last message, but only for the dial tone to die. He then called on Valentine's phone, and the man had picked up the call after a few rings.

"Good to hear from you, Alec", Valentine had said, cheerfully, casually.

Alec felt like blowing the man's head up, his energy all over the place.

"What do you want? I'm never coming to you ever again. Is this so difficult to get through your thick skull?", he said, on the verge of shouting them to the man.

"That's a no brainer", Valentine said, "I don't want much, merely some insight".

Alec laughed condescendingly at that, "are you fucking crazy? You really think I'm going to tell you anything".

"No, I know you are not going to tell me anything like that", Valentine said, oh so kindly, "I have this recording, you didn't forget what you agreed to on one of our meetings, did you?".

Alec felt his heart jump a bit, "what recording? I didn't agree to anything".

"Oh but you did, Alec", Valentine said, "just imagine what would dear darling think if that tape reaches his ears, or worse, if it reaches the big daddy of his".

Alec bit his lips so hard that he tasted blood.

"We can solve the issue, Alec", Valentine was saying, "I'm not an unreasonable person".

"How", Alec said.

"Meet me in that Cafe", Valentine said, "I'll text you the address".

"You're bluffing", Alec said, but to his own ears it felt pathetic.

"You'll never know if you never see it for yourself", Valentine had replied calmly.

* * *

It was a recording of their meeting from Valentine's house. Alec heard himself, where he agreed that he wanted to free his father from the Bane's clutches, but the recording was clearly triffled with, for it said things in the way that didn't quite happen, cut things out where Alec had objected.

But one thing Alec had to accept, the recording was pretty damn trustworthy-looking.

His hands shook when he put the recorder, Morgenstern had given him, down, and pulled the ear buds out.

"It didn't happen like that", he said, and his voice trembled. _This couldn't be happening. He had just made up with Magnus._

"Who's gonna agree to that, Alec", Valetine smiled at him kindly, "it sure looks legit to me".

"Magnus would never fall to this", Alec said, but even then he didn't feel so confident, and the words felt a bit unconvincing to his own ears.

"And what of Asmodeus", Valentine said, "you think he won't believe this".

Alec put his hands on his stomach, _fuck_, his breathing turning rapid.

He closed his eyes and clutched his stomach out of habit, bunching his shirt up, _fuck he needed to calm down._

_Deep breaths, deep breaths._

He opened his eyes with a loud exhale, feeling strangely calm.

He lifted the recorder set in front of him, and handed it back to Valentine.

"Go on then", he said, calmly, "give it to them. I'll deal with them myself. But I will not fall for that bullshit of yours".

He stood up and placed some bills on the table, and patted Valetine's shoulder while smiling down at the bald man.

"Don't text me again", he said, "if you have nothing other than this pathetic attempt at blackmailing", and had quickly moved out of the cafe, rapidly gulping in air to calm his furiously beating heart.

His heart yearned to be with Magnus right now, so that's what he did, stopping a taxi, and telling him about the block where Magnus lived, and walked the distance to his penthouse.

* * *

He found Magnus sitting on his study table, going through some files. 

"I'm just going through some paper work about our northern district", Magnus had said, after giving him a welcome home kiss, "it won't take long".

But Alec had not wanted to part from him, so Magnus had taken the files to his bedroom, and after dressing down, had laid on the bed, with Alec slumped over his chest, nestled in between his Alpha's thighs, and the exhaustion had quickly dissipated from his body at the peace and the warmth.

He looked at Magnus face while the man worked, taking in the way his jaw sharpened when he noted something down from the files, how his eyebrows jotted together when he signed at something, and he smiled, involuntarily and a bit hazily while looking at him.

_Morgenstern was trying to take that man away from him_

He won't lose Magnus, never by his choice. He had chosen him today, over a long list of odds, and all he wanted now was for Magnus to choose him too.

_What if he told Magnus about Valentine._

But as he looked at the alpha, he couldn't bring himself to it. They had just made up, and fuck, he didn't want to lose that.

_May be later, some other time, he'll tell Magnus some other time._

He thought as sleep caught up to him, quietly and unnoticeably. 

* * *

Asmodeus had heard the words Meliorn was saying, and he thought to himself, _he knew it, of course he knew it, it was the Lightwoods._ It was always like that when it came to these backstabbing whores.

"Alec met Valentine in the cafe, and their meeting went on for an hour. Jonathan sat close, but he didn't engage, probably just keeping watch from afar"

Alec was betraying Magnus, and by extension, the Banes. 

He was going to lead them all to jail, basically trying to finish what his uncle Adam had started.

Asmodeus thought why he even considered that for a second that Alec would not betray them like that, he was a Lightwood afterall.

He again flicked through the pictures Meliorn had sent him, taken from the street, but it was clear to make out the people under focus, through the huge glass windows of the cafe.

In the first picture, Alec and Valentine were sitting and talking, Alec's hand raised in the air, a few drinks set before them.

In the second picture, Valentine was offering Alec a rectangular device. 

In the third picture, Alec was handing the same device back to Valentine.

In the fourth picture, Alec was standing up, and his right hand rested on Valentine's shoulder, and he was fucking smiling down at the man.

It didn't take much to figure out what was going on in the pictures. Alec was most probably handing off tiny bits of information he had gathered while his stay with Magnus. He was actively making fools of the Banes.

"Where is he now", Asmodeus had growled into the mouth piece.

"Laoban, he...", Meliorn hesitated, and Valentine had nearly wanted to strangle the man if he was here. "Spit it out, Where is he?", he had said, as though snapping the man's neck through the phone.

"He's with Magnus, Laoban", Meliorn said rapidly, "I saw him going into his apartment".

And Asmodeus had seen red at that.

* * *

Raphael saw his father hit the table set before him, his agitation so evident, his face red with fury.

"This fucking piece of shit", Asmodeus shouted at no one in particular, but everyone knew the inflicted upon to be Magnus, "this boy is going to lead us to ruin, I regret the time his mother pushed him out of her".

Raphael winced at the words. It was not a rare occurrence for Asmodeus to get so worked up about Magnus, but it was reaching new heights ever since the Lightwood boy came in.

"That boy has to go", Asmodeus said, his eyes glowing embers, "he's leading Magnus on, and the fool is being lead on, the dumb idiot. The Morgensterns will kill us in minutes. I don't care if the blame comes directly on us, kill the boy. I have enough of Magnus' bullshit".

Raphael eyes widened, "Father, you can't do that".

"Are you going to teach me how to handle my own fucking family", Asmodeus shouted at him, "Magnus should be grateful that Lucifer doesn't know about it, or he could die along his bitch because of that".

"Father, please, he is Magnus' mate", Raphael said, feeling a bit desperate for his brother, albeit half- blooded, "you know about Ragnor. Do you want Magnus to end up like that?"

Asmodeus looked like he was going to murder Raphael too, "then fucking put that lawyer degree of yours to good use. What other option do I have?"

Raphael thought about it for a second, "you could get Magnus a bit out of the business side, or tell him that Alec's betraying him. It might bring him to heel itself".

"Might bring", Asmodeus pursued his lips, "I can't have maybes around, not now". He shook his head, "and I'm not getting Magnus out of his fucking job when I worked so hard to get him there in the first place".

"Then chose some punishment for them, both Alec and Magnus", Raphael nodded his head.

Asmodeus had looked at him with pinched eyes and clenched jaw. "Leave me alone", he said after sometime, "let me think about it".

And Raphael had left soon after.

Asmodeus sat in his high Mahogany chair for a few minutes, before lifting the phone piece, "Call Blackthorn", he said to his secretary, "tell him I have a job for him".

* * *

"Do you really think this is the best idea", Jonathan groaned out, "we are clearly alienating Alec against us".

"You will understand", Valentine smiled, all wolfishly, "the Banes are going to fuck up, soon. And when they do and Alec comes crying, I want to make sure that he doesn't even think of disobeying me".

"Still", Jonathan said, stubbornly, "he's the friend of that blonde alpha Clary is dating. I don't want to end up on her bad side".

"He will not tell Jace", Valentine shook his head, "Alec's not a very open person, according to my judgement, he won't air Magnus' and his family's dirty laundry out like that".

Jonathan heaved a sigh, "okay, whatever, how long is this going to go".

"If there is one thing about Banes", Valentine said, shaking his head, "it doesn't take long for shit to go down, but I'll provide Alec the incentive. I have a plan".

He looked through the glass windows of the cafe they sat in, "and after I'm through with him, Alec is going to come crawling back to me himself".

And Jonathan had finally felt interested in the boring delay game they had going on.

* * *

It was very nearly dark when Alec woke up.

He was still in between Magnus thighs, lying over his chest, Magnus hands in his hair, combing softly through the locks. He stopped when Alec moved.

"Did I wake you up?" he whispered.

And Alec, feeling so sleepy and comfortable, had snuggled further into Magnus chest, kissing his abdomen. Magnus' fingers started to move through his hair again, and Alec hummed at that.

"You should wake up and eat something", Magnus said softly, "did you have lunch before you came?"

And Alec's abdomen had decided to reply in his stead by grumbling out loud. Magnus let out a small laugh at that.

"Get up", he said, tapping on Alec's shoulder, "I'll get us something to eat".

Alec moved unwillingly from his post, rolling away on his back and grumbled at the loss of warmth. Magnus bent down after standing up, and kissed him.

Alec's head lifted from the bed of it's own volition, and when Magnus made an attempt to break the kiss and move away, Alec had just wrapped his hands around Magnus' neck and hauled him down towards himself, immediately opening his lips up, basically asking Magnus to fuck first, food later.

Magnus had laughed at his antics, and then moved a bit away, placing his hand on his stomach, "you were just so hungry".

"And now I'm hungry in a different way", Alec said cheekily, "come on, the food's not going anywhere, but my mood might". 

"Oh, we don't want that now", Magnus smiled pleasingly and kissed him again, and Alec sighed.

"No we don't", he sighed, "but come on, hurry up. I'm still hungry for food too".

* * *

She opend the door to her apartment with a sigh, and stepped inside, her whole body aching due to tiredness. _She was getting too old for that bloody chair,_ she thought as she removed the pins out of her hair, letting them cascade like a dark waterfall against her back, and ran fingers through them to open them up.

She moved to the kitchen, looking around for something to eat. She found herself a baked bun, and picked it up before moving into her bedroom. 

She removed her six inches heels and moaned at the sudden rush of relief that cursed through her. These damn heels, albeit so pretty, she should have gotten rid of them ages ago.

She had moved to the bathroom to get rid of the day's reminders on her body, when a sound startled her up. It sounded like a door had been opened and then close, and she knew for a fact that there was no one other than her in the apartment.

Her eyes widened at the thought that someone might have broken into her house.

She quickly moved to the shelf on her bedroom on which various perfumes were put, and picked up a random one quickly, before going to the bathroom, and picking up mop that was put in a lower cabinet, before stepping out, the mop raised in her hand, and holding the perfume in other.

There was no one in her near sight. She checked the whole apartment and there was no one. 

_It must have been her imagination then, tiredness playing tricks with her._

Her body eased a bit, and she let her hands down with a sigh.

She moved back to her bedroom to place the things in their places.

Something suddenly wrapped around her neck, and she was pulled flush against someone's chest. The mop fell down with a dull thud, but she held onto the perfume bottle.

The man tightened the rope around her neck, and her eyes popped out in fear and realization of what was happening, _She was being strangled to death._

One of her hands came to the rope at her neck, trying her best to loosen it, while the hand that held the perfume bottle went to the man's face, and snapped with it with full force.

The bottle shattered into million pieces when it hit the man's head, and she heard an 'oomph' sound. She felt the pain in her own hand, and she knew that she must be bleeding too, but instead, she quickly removed the rope from her neck, letting it fall to the floor, and ran to the front door of her apartment.

* * *

Alec sighed out loud and flopped down on Magnus' chest, his eyes closing, and smiles and giggles slipped out of his mouth along with the heavy breaths.

"I'm going to miss this when we get old", he said, giggling.

"Bold of you to assume all that fucking is going to let us live to the old age", Magnus said, also smiling, as he removed the condom.

"Don't say that", Alec said, biting Magnus' right nipple, "I want to grow old to ninety, and I want to tell the stories of your dick to my children".

And Magnus had snorted at the ridiculousness of this dork, "no one sane is going to marry you with that mindset".

Alec lifted his head from chest and looked up to him, feeling strangely serious, "who said I needed someone sane". 

Magnus quieted down at that, and stared at those blue orbs, that stared back at him with equal intensity. His throat suddenly felt so parched.

And that was when Alec felt it again, the heartburn in his chest, that he had been feeling a lot lately. He quickly stepped up and out of Magnus' arms around him, and ran to the bathroom, straight to the commode. 

Magnus stepped into the bathroom behind him, looking concerned, "are you alright?"

"Yeah", Alec said, still hunched over the commode, "my stomach's been hurting and acting up lately".

Magnus' concern grew at that, "did you go to some doctor".

"It started when you and I were having that... problems", Alec said, "I thought it was just my omega acting up". 

There was another rush of nausea but nothing came up. 

"I should probably call some physician", Magnus said, his brows furrowed.

"Let me just get this out of the way first, I'll go see him tomorrow myself", Alec had said.

* * *

She had put her hands on the door, but before she could open it, she was pulled back harshly by her long cascade of black hair. A scream left her lips at the pain.

She had tried to slap the man away, but then there was another pain, so sharp and so sudden and so violent, that her whole body had jerked along with it. 

She looked down towards her chest, and saw a knife embedded there. Her eyes widened comically, and this time when she tried to scream, no voice came out, only gurgles and pained hiccups. 

The man held the handle of the knife in his hand and had harshly pulled it out, blood followed it like air from a puncture, and then he had stabbed her again and again, then letting her fall to the ground.

She was breathing, wheasing, heavily when she fell with a dull thud on the floor, blood coming out of her lips and mouth. She saw him clean the knife with her dress, before putting it in an inside pocket. Then he had moved away from her line of sight.

She felt herself slowly bleed out, slowly felt the exhaustion set in along with the paralyzing pain.

He came back to her again, and she wanted to kill him, but she didn't even have the state of mind enough to move her fingers.

He had checked her pulse, and then had left her there. 

She saw with dimming eyes as the man moved out of the front door as he had always belonged there.

* * *

Alec was still on the bathroom floor, next to the commode, when he felt it in his heart, the sudden pain, the kind that came with a sudden loss. He felt like he had lost something, something precious, something irreplaceable.

He felt something drip out of his nose and onto his lips. It was red as fresh blood when he touched it. And then had come the pain.

Magnus who was running his hands on his back, was immediately on alert, holding him by his shoulders, and calling out his name, asking him what was wrong in panic.

Alec fell against his chest, and he felt himself cry, loud and reason-less, the tears flowing out of his eyes of their own volition. The pain in his body was ignorable compared to the pain in his heart. It was severe as if his heart was breaking in two.

"It hurts", he gasped out whilst crying through fresh tears, "Magnus it hurts".

But, before Magnus could properly reply to him, another zap of pain had coursed through his body, the origin of which felt to be in his lower abdomen and back. 

He felt his eyes snap open, a strange realization setting in. 

He raised himself with the help of his hands, and moved them in between his legs, and then he felt it, the warm liquid against his fingers, and he had brought his fingers in front of his wide wide eyes, and saw the liquid, _blood_. 

He had gasped and then let out a cry, immediately moving away from Magnus.

But Magnus' hands had come to hold him by his shoulders, "Alec, Alec, is this....".

_They both assumed the meaning of the words they didn't speak._

The blood flowed out in dribbles and then rivulets out of his body, and Alec... Alec didn't want to assume... didn't want to assume the worst, but it sure as hell looked a lot like it.

His legs had failed to support him any longer and he had fallen to the cold cold floor, now stained with his blood. At the ebbs of his conscious, he had felt Magnus' hands come around and hold him, before he had lost hold of the reality.


	15. Chapter 15

It had went on for hours, the pain and the bleeding, side by side.

_A miscarriage, _that’s what the doctors were calling it, _just a miscarriage._

Just a loss of an embryo, yet to be a baby.

It tended to happen a lot, less common with omegas, but common still.

_Just an embryo, _Alec repeated like a mantra in his head, _not a baby, not a baby._

_Not a baby yet…_

Magnus had been by his side through the whole… process, holding his hand, trying to give him some comfort.

Alec mentally went through all the signs, just how did… how could he get pregnant all of a sudden… Magnus and he were notoriously careful.

The only times they had unprotected sex, but even then Magnus had made sure never to cum in him.

The last time was just a day more than a week ago, but the miscarriage said that the foetus was already more than 10 weeks along.

The other time they had had unprotected sex was during Alec’s heat, in Magnus’ car.

He stifled the whimper that left his lips. That must had been when it happened.

His mind went through all the signs.

_Morning sickness, that he had thought was because his omega missed Magnus…_

_The mood swings, his aversion to people and situations in general…_

_His increased tendency to be by Magnus’ side…_

_Him clutching his stomach at the minor of the inconveniences…_

The signs, albeit minor and not enough, had been there all along…

* * *

He had fallen asleep after the whole ordeal, and had woken up in the early morning with Magnus by his side, but had turned away from him. He couldn’t bear being around the alpha, didn't want to seek the comfort the body offered.

_If only Magnus had not gotten him out of his nest, they would never have fucked in the car, there would have been no lack of condom… Alec wouldn’t have been pregnant._

He stopped in that line of thought mid-sentence. He couldn’t afford thinking like that.

* * *

“Alec”, Magnus had called him hesitatingly in the noon, careful, so careful around him, while Alec tried to down the porridge, “there is one more thing you need to know”.

“Can it wait”, Alec had asked.

Magnus had looked at him with dry dry lips and wide eyes, and had then shaken his head in ‘no’.

Alec sighed, “then you may as well tell me. It’s not like I can stop you”, and picked up the spoon.

Magnus stared at the table between them, as though contemplating his next words.

“May be you should talk to Max, or Izzy”, he had said finally.

“is it about my miscarriage”, _maybe they just wanted to say condolences, since they weren’t already here…_

_Just why weren’t they already here with him…_

“It’s not about miscarriage, Alec”, Magnus said, and Alec’s eyes had widened.

“What happened”, he asked with dread filling his senses.

Magnus had silently passed his phone to him, “I’m sorry Alec”, he had said.

Alec held the phone with shaking hands, anticipatory fear permeating through his whole body.

* * *

“Did you know about this”, Alec screamed at him, “Did your dad do this now”.

Magnus stood from the couch suddenly, “don’t walk around like that. You are already…”

“Fuck my body”, he said hysterically, “did you know about this? Did you have any hand in this?”

Magnus looked like someone had shot him, “how can you even think that, Alec?”

“Please just”, Alec whimpered, tears rolling down his face, “don’t… just… tell me… don’t play guess games with me…”

Magnus shifted in his place, his hands clenching and unclenching with the urge to hold the omega, “we didn't Alec, none of my family did this”.

Alec looked like all fight had left him. His legs wobbled badly, and he had fallen to the floor. But Magnus had jumped from his place, cushioning his fall, Alec falling like a rag doll in his lap.

“I lost my baby because of this”, Alec choked, tears running freely on his face, “my baby died because someone decided that killing my mom was a good idea”.

He turned away from Magnus, and rolled on the floor, cries and whimpers wrecking his weak, weakened body, and Magnus didn’t know if he should try to hold him, because Alec clearly didn’t want him to.

* * *

Alec stepped into the foyer of his mother's family villa, the door closing with a silent thud behind him.

Izzy and Max had immediately come to him and held him.

He whimpered as tears immediately started to flow, and had succumed into their embrace.

"I'm so sorry", and he didn't even know what he was apologising for, "I'm so sorry".

Max lifted his head from his broad chest, "Alec, that's not you fault", he said with knotted eyebrows.

Alec knew that, but the core of him tingled.

He had known Maryse was dating a gangster, Luke, known that it meant that she was at risk, but had still done nothing. He should had done something.

"I know", he whimpered, burying his face in his big brother's dark sweater, his eyes clenched shut, "I... at least I should've... should've been here earlier... not...".

He hadn't told them that he had had a miscarriage, that he hadn't just lost his mom, he had lost a child he didn't know he carried in the first place.

Max, ever the kindest, gentlest of the souls, had held him, and hushed him, "it's alright, it's alright, buddy", he had said, and Alec had thought that his voice was hoarse, "you are here now".

Alec didn't know why he had sobbed harder at that.

* * *

It was a Sunday morning, days after his mother had been long dead and buried, that Alec's eyes had opened dry.

He stared at the ceiling, thoughts jumbled all together.

He was still in Maryse family house, which technically now belonged to Max, Izzy and Alec, as were most of his family. He saw them with unexpressive eyes as they all sat together at the twenty two seater dining table.

A maid placed some toast in front of him, and Alec chewed on it unenthusiastically, his mind out of place.

"I'll be going back", Max was saying, "there is a police officer, Valentine Morgenstern. He seems promising in that case".

Alec's eyes snapped awake at the name, but nobody was focused on him.

"He said he had been following a string of cases in the same... manner of death brought to him, so mom's case will most likely be handed to him".

Something churned and twisted in Alec's gut at that, and soon enough, his mind was made up.

* * *

He stepped out of his car, in front of the tall building Magnus had once mentioned to him as their headquarters, telling him that if he needed to see Magnus in emergency, this was the place where he was to be found.

In all aspects, the building looked like it held an extremely ordinary white collared business inside it. Alec scoffed at the thought.

"Asmodeus Bane", he told the receptionist calmly when she asked what he was here for, "I don't have an appointment, but tell him my name please, Alexander Lightwood".

Her eyes widened imperceptibly at the name, but her face was otherwise impassive.

He was led to Asmodeus without hiccup then.

"Alexander...", Asmodeus had said, from where he sat behind his dark mahogany table, "what a surprise".

"Is this...", Alec said slowly, "a surprise?"

Asmodeus raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Magnus told me about your... condition, and the tragedy that befell your family", he said, his voice grave, "my apologies".

Alec had stared at him from where he stood in front of the table, "Is this the same apology your family extended to my uncle when your family ripped his life to shreds", he said, his voice hoarse, "Is this the same apology that you offer me now, after you killed my mom, or had her killed?"

Asmodeus' eyes narrowed at him, but then he pursued his lips, "Is that what you believe", he said, his voice dark, "that I'm behind Maryse' death".

"Is it not the truth", Alec said, his lips stretched humorlessly, "can there be anyone other than you. Luke works for you, Magnus is your son, your family is the one controlling the mob, I don't have connections with any other criminals", his voice turned a bit patchy and his hands shook, "can there be anyone other than your family?".

"You really think that I'm the cause of all your misery", Asmodeus said dryly, "pathetic".

"I am not here to take a lesson in psyche from you, save it for your son", Alec's voice went harsh, "just tell me if you did it?"

Asmodeus stood up from his high leather chair, and came around the table to stand in front of him.

"Tell me Alec", he said and his voice was equally harsh, if not more, "why would I want her dead? What would I benefit from it exactly? Did I want a piece of the pathetic business your family deals in? I already got it. Did I wanted you to leave Magnus the fuck alone? I would have had you killed instead of Maryse for that. Tell me why exactly would I waste my fucking energy to kill a member of your pathetic family?"

Alec stood quiet, not knowing how to answer to that.

Asmodeus harshly gripped his face and brought it closer to his own, "Tell me, boy".

"I don't know, okay", Alec suddenly screamed, "I don't fucking know", he pushed Asmodeus away from himself.

"But I don't know who else would...", his voice broke.

Asmodeus looked at him with pathetic written clear in his eyes, "I forgive this transgression of yours because Magnus likes you for some reason, and you just had two deaths, but don't you dare fucking forget your place".

But Alec want listening to him. His mind going through, _if not Asmodeus then who?_

"You know", Asmodeus said, "that officer, Morgenstern, did he contact you again? Did you contact him again?"

Alec lifted his eyes to him, "No", he said.

"No", Asmodeus said, "that's unlikely. Are you lying to me again?"

"I don't have to fucking tell you anything", Alec scorned at him.

"I'm asking because the fucking man may be in police, but the man's no innocent", Asmodeus growled at him, "he tried to get to me through you. It doesn't make sense why he would suddenly let you go because you told him so".

Alec thought about his interactions with Valentine at that, the man had harassed him, tried to blackmail him, had told him he won't be letting go of Alec before Alec have him what he wanted.... Could he have....

No... he couldn't.... the man was in police....

But he was desperate to get to Asmodeus, and every interaction Alec had with him, Valentine had never appeared to be a very law abiding person himself...

Could he...

Could he...

Alec thought he might throw up.

He shook his head in disbelief, "No", he said, "you are putting words in my mind".

Asmodeus looked at him like he had lost his damn mind, "I'm not even saying anything".

"You... you are saying...", Alec stuttered, then stopped. Asmodeus really wasn't saying anything.

"I... I need... I should go", he stammered then shuffled towards the door on shaky legs.

Asmodeus watched him leave with a pinched expression, then sighed and opened a drawer, pulling something out.

"Listen, Alec", he called, stepping towards the boy, "take this", and handed him the gun.

Alec looked at it with wide eyes then moved away from him quickly, "No", he said, "you... I'm not taking that".

Asmodeus let out a long suffering sigh, "look, Magnus is your mate, you are his family, whether you like it or not, and after that murder, I don't trust your security detail. This is for your safety", he motioned towards the metallic gun, "the license and paper work will reach you in the evening".

Alec hesitated, but then he had picked up the gun, and put it in the inner pocket of his jacket.

"Do you know how to use it", Asmodeus asked, and Alec nodded

Asmodeus looked at him with an expression caught in his eyes, but then he had sighed and said, "Don't use it, young man".

Alec had silently left after that with a storm caught in his chest, the wight of the gun an unwanted presence against his side.


	16. Chapter 16

The paperwork regarding the ammunition had reached him soon after, and Alec had no idea what to do with it, so it had gone under a pile of clothes in his bedroom.

Asmodeus had said that Valentine was the real culprit, not him, but Alec didn't want to trust him. Asmodeus and Valentine both seemed to be cut from the same clothe.

He put his hands on his belly, rubbing up and down, suddenly finding it empty, too empty, wishing for something, something...

He turned on his side with a whimper, the fatigue and exhaustion of past weeks catching up to him, but there was no sleep to be had. All his eyes produced was a string of salty water to roll over the skin of his face, and leave dry flakes in its wake.

* * *

Magnus sat in his bedroom, his face impassive in the dead of the night, and marked by shadows that never left.

Asmodeus denied that he had ordered the death of Maryse, but there was something, that didn't just click.

_Who could suddenly want Maryse dead?_

He remembered Meliorn, the guy had disappeared after he gave him the news that Alec had visited Valentine, after that, there had been no news from him. 

He called him, but the man didn't pick up.

If there was one thing that was known about Meliorn, it was that the man was always available, never out of reach.

Magnus called Bruno, telling him to get Meliorn, and bring him to the warehouse.

The warehouse was Magnus' personal space, that he had bought recently. There, he dealt with people that he didn't want to interact with his father.

But he had found Meliorn bound and beaten on a chair when he reached there. Bruno stood by his side, and he had many fresh cuts on his face.

"What happened", Magnus asked.

"He tried to run, Young Boss", Bruno said simply.

Magnus hummed and turned to Meliorn with pinched eyes.

"You didn't pick up my phone", he said to him, "and then you run from Bruno. One may think you were avoiding me?"

Meliorn wet his lips, and then pursued them.

"Not going to speak", Magnus said, shaking his head, "that's alright. Bruno here, I think, he wants to talk".

And Bruno had grinned wolfishly at that, then pulled a blade from an inner pocket.

"Nothing personal", Magnus said calmly, "Bruno is just going to draw some stuff on your... body. Same as those marks you left on his body in your little run".

Bruno quickly rolled the blade in his hand, and had moved it in front of Meliorn's forehead.

"This had hurt like a bitch", Bruno growled at Meliorn who looked at the blade with wide eyes, "you better keep your head straight, don't ruin the art work".

Bruno brought the blade close to Meliorn's skin, but before he could cut in, Meliorn spoke, his voice fake calm, "Isn't it plagiarism if you just copy and paste, not an art anymore".

Magnus laughed at that, "still got that sense of humor going for you", and then motioned to Bruno, "continue on the plagiarism".

"Wait", Meliorn said, "what do you wanna talk about? It doesn't have to be violent".

"Oh, i don't know, Meliorn, you tell me", Magnus said, "why were you running?"

"How did you find me so quickly". Meliorn asked instead.

"You ask a lot of questions for a bound person", Magnus narrowed his eyes at him, "but still, we are civil people, Bruno knew your usual hideout. I made him look for it, when i first asked you to work for me".

"Banes", Meliorn whispered underneath his breath, before closing his eyes with a sigh, "look I don't wanna die", he said.

"And you won't, if you tell me what you did", Magnus said, "then I have a few questions to ask of you".

"I...", Meliorn took a quick glance at the blade Bruno held still close to his face, and gulped, "look, I got scared, okay. What Alexander was doing went against Laoban's...".

"Wait what?", Magnus eyes popped open, "How did Alexander come here?"

Melion's eyes appeared confused, "Isn't this why you brought me here to talk about?"

"I brought you here to talk about who killed Maryse, I had ordered you to look into their family", Magnus said, with narrowed eyes.

"Oh", Meliorn said, "fuck".

"What did you do Meliorn", Magnus stepped in front of the chair he was bound in.

"Look, its not my fault...", Meliorn said, stuttering, clearly wanting to avoid.

"Bruno", Magnus called, and Bruno quickly responded with a flash quick cut on Meliorn's forehead, who let out whimpers and muffled screams at the sudden pain, blood trickling down his face.

"Memory cleared up a bit", Magnus said, "Bruno really helps".

"Fuck, look, young boss", Meliorn said in a pained voice, "I didn't do much, I just informed Laoban that Alexander was playing with the Morgensterns".

Magnus' eyes opened, _so Meliorn had been the rat that fueled Asmodeus' anger..._

"Okay, he knew about that", Magnus said, "that's unimportant. What else have you told him?"

"Nothing much", Meliorn said, "the last thing i told him was of Alexander's visiting Morgenstern in the cafe, while he was living with you, where he gave off intell to them. Laoban was very angry..."

"Alexander spied", Magnus cut him harshly, "What kind of bullshit is that? When did that happen?"

"The night Maryse died, he had met with Valentine in a cafe", Meliorn said.

Magnus felt like the air rushed out of his lungs.

"Does Laoban know of this", he asked, a bit lost in his mind.

"Yes", Meliorn said, "that was the last thing I told him..."

_Alexander meeting with Valentine, possibly telling him information bits on the Banes, Asmodeus coming to know of it, Maryse dying on the same night..._

It was not a lot difficult to assume who did the murder.

"Did my father... Laoban kill Maryse?" he asked, "did he order it?"

"I... I don't know Young Boss", Meliorn hesitated, his eyes trained on Magnus, as if he was afraid of something.

Magnus turned to Bruno with a bit wide eyes, "keep him here", he said, turning on his heels, and leaving for room.

* * *

He called Asmodeus first thing after he entered the living room.

"Did you kill Maryse", he asked him, no room for beating around the bush.

Asmodeus was quiet for a second before saying, "where is this coming from?"

"Father, please", Magnus whispered, and could already imagine the reprimand that would come at speaking in such a weak tone, "once, for once, no lies".

Asmodeus was quiet for long this time, "the boy was deceiving, he need to be taught a lesson".

Air rushed out of Magnus' lungs with that.

Asmodeus was saying something but Magnus couldn't focus on his voice.

He cut the call, and shuffled on his feet to the room where Meliorn was kept.

Magnus felt fire burn in him. "Kill him, feed him to the dogs", he ordered, his voice cold.

But, along with all the sorrow he felt for his mate, there was one more thought, and that was more painful than anything Magnus had ever imagined...

Alexander had betrayed him.

He had come to him, had sex with him on every surface of his penthouse, used the sex to have his father freed, and then he had gone to the Morgensterns, and he had betrayed Magnus.

and the thought hurt like a bitch in his chest.

* * *

His bleeding had stopped two days ago, and Alec had felt more in control after it.

He had thought and thought about Valentine's killing his mom, but he didn't know what to make of it.

In the end he had decided that he should probably visit Valentine, get that weight off his chest, once and for all.

And that brought him here, in front of Valentine's home.

Valentine had been surprised to see him. but had then opened the door to let him in.

"You're carrying", he said to Alec, motioning a finger to his body. Alec's hand instinctively went to his stomach.

"No, I... I lost...", he stammered. _How did Valentine even know?_

Valentine gave him a funny look.

"Don't lie, Alec", Valentine said, "do you even have license?"

_What?... Oh..._

"Yeah, i have a permit", he said, and pulled the gun Asmodeus had given him from his inner pocket and placed it on the table.

Valentine looked at the firearm sharply. "Any specific reason you came here, armed?", he asked.

"No, I...", Alec thought about why he had picked the firearm in the first place, "I can't feel..."

"Safe", Valentine said, "Peaceful, protected".

Alec looked at him with a little wide eyes, and then nodded, turning his face away.

"Well", Valentine said, "it can't be that much surprising to you, now can it?"

Alec didn't know what he was talking about.

"You chose the criminals over peace", Valentine said, "You should be ready to face the music".

Alec thought he had heard something wrong.

"Karma is a bitch, isn't she?" Valentine was saying, "you were the black sheep in the family, and your mother had to pay the price?"

Alec felt his heart drop to his feet... _was this a confession? was it Valentine confirming that he was behind Maryse's death?_

"I told you Alec", Valentine said, his face close, so close to Alec's eyes, clogging his senses, "our actions have consequences, bet you didn't even listen then".

Alec's hands had trembled by his side, an itch coursing through him.

_This man had killed his mother._

_This man had killed his child._

_This man, this monster of a man._

His hand had closed in on the gun he had himself placed on the table earlier.

* * *

He suddenly lifted himself off the body as though it had stung him, his eyes snapping open, as though coming out of an encahntment

Blood... there was so much blood...

He... he had done... this... he had killed a man...

He had killed Valentine...

His stomach hurt, and he had thrown up on the floor, right by Valentine's foot.

_He had grabbed the gun, but Valentine had seen him reaching for it, and had immediately stopped him._

_"What the fuck you think you are doing", he had heard the cop growl in his face. Enraged, he had attacked him, all sharp nails, and violent, only one thought on loop in his mind..._

_my baby, my child, my mom_

_my dead baby, my dead child, my dead mom..._

_And he had left long gnashes on his face in fury, seeing red, Valentine had tried to stop him, holding his back against his chest._

_But that had brought the gun in front of Alec's eyes._

_He snapped his head back with full force, hitting Valentine in the nose, and heard his nose break with a crunch, and heard the man curse, and bend down_

_He had lunged for the gun in front of him, and before the man could even rise to stand straight, he had shot him, again and again and again, till nothing came out of the gun, and the man fell back._

_He had climbed on top of him, and had screamed, "you killed my baby", he said as tears ran unbridled on his face, "you killed my mom, you killed my baby", and had hit him, again and again._

He scrambled away from the body, but his legs shook so hard, he fell on his back on the floor. There was so much blood. fuck, fuck, fuck, what had he done, he didn't mean to do that.

He pulled the phone out of his pocket with stupidly shaking hands, and called the only person he could think of, "Magnus", he said, his voice tilting, not knowing what to say, but he cried over the call, and could hear the panic it set in the other man's voice, "Help".


	17. Chapter 17

Sitting in the back of the car, all Alec could think about was why hadn’t he called the police? Why did he call Magnus? Where was Magnus? Why did he send Raphael?

His hands were still dyed red, blood crusted on them, his dress like he had just left a butcher’s shop…

Raphael sat in the front seat, on phone with someone, a man, probably one of the guards, driving the said car.

Alec clenched his severely trembling hands into fists, holding his fingers in so hard, he was sure there was now some of his own blood mixed with Valentine’s.

“You should try to go to sleep, Alec”, Raphael said to him suddenly, phone still in his hand, but the call had ended apparently.

“Where are we going”, he asked instead, his voice unsteady.

Raphael looked at him empathetically, “you asked for Magnus, didn’t you?” he said, “we are going to him”.

“Why is he not here”, Alec felt betrayed.

“It’s not safe for him”, Raphael said calmly, “he’ll meet you at the pit”.

“The… what?” Alec thought he heard something wrong.

“The offices”, he was told, “where you met Laoban, Asmodeus”, Raphael said in understanding words.

Alec didn’t want to go there, but the prospect of Magnus being there, made him keep quiet the rest of the ride.

* * *

Magnus was waiting for him in the lobby. He had moved to hold him immediately in his arms. Alec fell into his body like a rag doll.

“Are you alright?”, he asked.

“I think I killed him”, Alec whispered against his chest, his eyes open comically.

“Alec…”.

“He killed my mom”, Alec said, “he killed our baby”, his hands tightened in the sweater Magnus wore, bunching it in his fists.

Magnus was quiet for a few too long seconds.

Then he said, “don’t blame yourself, Alec”.

Something pulled inside Alec’s chest.

_Was this what Magnus told himself after he killed Talto? After he killed many men Alec knew about?_

_But in the end, was he any different than Magnus?_

* * *

Alec was quiet in his arms. He just stood in Magnus arms like a statue.

Magnus felt his nerves get frayer and frayer with every passing second.

“Alec, you were hurt, the man hurt you”, Magnus said, trying to coax Alec out of his headspace.

Alec was still quiet against his chest, no ripple in his body. He wasn’t crying, that much was evident. He wasn’t in shock, either. He was just… quiet. Responsive, but lost in his head.

“Alexander…”, Magnus pulled his head up by his fingers on his chin.

But it was the eyes, they stared at him. They weren’t blank, they didn’t look dazed, they were…

Focused, severely harshly focused. Bright.

They were as though a shock to Magnus’ system, “Alexander”.

He saw the eyelashes lifting further before the lips moved, “Why didn’t I go to the police?”

A strangely logical question. Alec appeared as though talking to himself, but his eyes looked at Magnus, as though waiting for him to answer.

“Perhaps because it was the Police that hurt you”, Magnus said slowly.

Alec had looked at him for a few seconds, before lowering his head, then he had placed it on Magnus’ chest.

And although they appeared to be so close, not an inch in between them, Magnus felt like they were light-years apart.

But he held him, closely, as close as he humanly could.

_Was it selfish of him?_ He thought, _Was it selfish of him to want Alec close?_

* * *

He took a bath in the small bathroom, standing under the shower, watching the flaked blood wash away, and run down the drain.

He cleaned himself, methodically, head, face, front, back, arms, hands, legs, feet, and then over.

He stood in front of the mirror, dressed in nothing but a towel, which he let fall to the floor, watching his naked body in the mirror.

There was not a single mark on his body, nothing, nothing to indicate that something had happened tonight.

He dressed himself up in the clothes provided to him, before stepping outside. Magnus stood in front of the door, dress changed, face clean. But there was a large distance in between, as though he didn’t want to startle Alec

Alec looked at him blankly, not knowing what to do now.

“My place or yours, Alexander”, Magnus asked slowly.

“Yours”, he said tonelessly. Magnus bit his lip, before shaking his head. He held Alec’s hand and took them towards the parking lot, and into a car Alec hadn’t seen before.

“You hungry?” Magnus asked. Alec shook his head in a no, and then it was the quiet again.

Magnus’ forehead creased further.

“Alec…”

“Please, stop talking”, Alec said, his voice low, “I’m fine”.

Magnus had bit his lips, before nodding again.

* * *

Alec stepped into the penthouse as Magnus held the door open for him, and moved straight to the bedroom, saying, “I’m going to sleep”.

He flopped down on the King sized bed, feeling the push the mattress gave in return before it settled against his weight.

His right hand went for his stomach under the sheets, feeling the smoothness of it, and then felt the tears gather in his eyes. He felt a calming touch against his cheek, which he knew was from a person no longer with him.

_Should he feel something akin to shame or guilt? _He thought, _He had killed a man, A murderer, a hateful hateful man, but a man still._

But all he felt was roaring loneliness, the wanting to hold his mom once more, the want to hold some little bundle of life in his arms.

As the tears fell, he had never felt more lonely.

But he didn’t feel guilty the way he wanted to feel, and the thought alone should had brought tears in his eyes, but it didn’t.

He didn’t feel like he had done something wrong like he wanted to feel oh so much.

Instead, all he felt was smoldering loneliness.

* * *

Magnus watched as Alec stepped, acting all normal, into his bedroom. To anyone, it would look like nothing was out of ordinary, but Magnus could feel the way Alec's body was tensed, his nerves on edge.

He stayed behind. not knowing if Alec wanted company or not, and even though he had come to his penthouse, Magnus felt like he needed Alec's permission to be by his side, which he wasn't given.

He went to the couch in the lounge, sitting there with his back bowed.

He knew that Alec just went through something so traumatic, and then his mom was murdered, and then he had gone and killed a man. It was fortunate Alec was still walking and talking on his own, but Magnus wished.

He wished he could console him about the miscarriage, wish he could console him on his mother's death, wished he could make things better for his mate.

and wished for Alec to heal the hole in his chest that appeared suddenly when he saw him lose their baby.

He wanted to ask why Alec had went to the Morgensterns in the Cafe. Had Valentine pressured him somehow? Was there something else between them that Magnus didn't know about?

But after all the problems and issues their relationships faced, came the elephant in the room.

Valentine was after Alec because he wanted access to the Banes, _to Magnus._

Alec had become pregnant in the first because they had fucked during Alec's heat without condom, _due to Magnus._

Their baby had died because Asmodeus had killed Maryse, _Magnus' father._

Magnus was doomed from the start, now he had dragged Alec along with him. Whether he had wanted to or not, he had hurt Alec because the omega was unfortunate enough to be his mate.

But, Oh, was he selfish... he wanted Alec, wanted him so badly that the mere thought of losing him, made his heart physically hurt and ache in pain.

He was not what Alec deserved, not what he should had to have in his life, but he wanted, he wanted to _oh-so-much_, more than anything. 

He was sniffing the innocence, the purity out of him, he was becoming the murderer he had always blamed his father to be. He was condemning an innocent soul onto the path meant for him, because he was selfish and needy, and just weak.

But wasn't that the whole concept of mated souls, to always be intertwined, to stay by each other's side through thick and thin, meant to always jump in the well together.

There were no answers to be heard in the night, only silence echoing in the walls like a long lost shadow looming between the two said to be fated.

He sat and sat there, alone in the dark, knowing well that there was no sleep to be had for him.

* * *

When his eyes snapped open, it was still dark. His hand immediately going to his midsection.

He felt so cold, although his whole body seemed to be covered in sweat. He stretched his arm out to feel for another body, that should be sleeping next to him, but there was no one, only him and the cold sheets.

He lifted himself out of the bed, and went out of the room, feeling parched, but not out of thirst for water.

He found him, hunched forward on a couch, the moonlight from the window behind him creating a halo of light against him. _Poetic._

He padded towards him, and saw the way he lifted his face when he heard his footsteps. 

His eyes were red, whether due to exhaustion or sleeplessness, or had he cried, but there were no tears in his eyes.

He quickly stood up on seeing him, so careful, so on edge around him. He hated it.

“I thought you were asleep”, he said.

“Why didn't you come to bed”, he asked instead.

“I…”, he hesitated, and Alec rolled his eyes.

“I don’t need space”, he said, “please stop avoiding me”.

He saw him nod, and huffed, moving to the cabinet where Magnus kept the liquor and poured himself a generous amount of some drink, Gin, probably.

“Want one”, he asked, and heard a low _no_ in reply. He shrugged his shoulders, and took a large swig, chugging it down the throat, and felt the heavily citrus taste of it clashing against his buds.

Magnus suddenly stepped forth, and pulled the glass off his lips, “slow down, please”, he said. Alec pushed him away, taking the glass and bottle with him, and took another swig of the drink.

“Stop treating me like a…”, he thought about his words, “like I’m made of glass, stop treating me like I’m breakable”, he said.

Magnus looked at him with sharp dark eyes. “I know you are hurting…”

“I’m not”, Alec cut him off, “I feel fine”, then he took a sip again, and upon realizing that he had finished the glass, brought the bottle straight to his lips, “shouldn’t you be happy?”

Magnus looked at him sympathetically, his eyes getting even redder, “about what?”

Alec felt his skin buzz, probably the effect of too strong drink, “Isn’t it nice”, he said, “I got rid of Valentine for you guys, killed him in his own fucking house”, he took another swig of the bottle, “killed the murderer of my baby”, another swig, “my mom”.

He tried to take another sip, but Magnus strongly held the bottle in his hand. Alec saw the way the veins of his arms popped due to the movement. Magnus took the bottle out of his stands and threw it away. Alec heard it fall and crash and break, and felt the disappointment sink in, “shame”, he said, “it was good stuff”, and moved to the cabinet to take more.

But Magnus held him back by hands on his wrist, “Alec, please stop”.

Alec suddenly turned towards him, and crashed into his body with full force, lifting himself on toes by hands around his neck, to kiss him fully on the mouth, his tongue already out and letting him taste the gin he just had.

Magnus made a muffled noise, and Alec took it as a cue to move further in, lifting his left leg up, and hitching it across Magnus’ hip, full on rubbing his body against Magnus’.

There were hands on his back, and he moaned at the warmth of them, before the same said hands pulled him off of Magnus.

“Alec, darling…”, Magnus said.

“Is it about the miscarriage”, Alec said, his voice impassive, “I’m not bleeding anymore, it’s alright”.

Magnus made a strangled noise.

Alec closed in on him with wide eyes and parted lips, “don’t think too much”, he said.

* * *

Magnus didn’t say anything, made no sound as Alec put his lips on his, but their eyes didn’t close, looking into eachother’s.

He felt Alec’s tongue move against his lips, asking him to open up. He kept his eyes open, and he parted his lips to let Alec have whatever he desired, however he desired.

He saw how Alec moaned at that, and how his eyes fluttered close, how his hands came from roaming Magnus’ body to hold him by his neck, and how his shoulders hunched together as he crowded ever further close to Magnus.

_If that was how he wanted it to be…_

His hands came to hold Alec against him, bringing him closer to his body, their hips flushed together, and Magnus felt the desire, or was it just adrenaline that had coursed through his body the entire day, thrumming underneath his skin.

Alec moved his lips away from his with a gasp, taking in handfuls of air, before he pushed Magnus back, making him step back till he felt the couch against the back of his legs. Alec put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him down on it, before climbing swiftly on top of him, and he crowded all of Magnus’ senses, there was Alec on top of him, in front of him, on his left, on his right.

And when he kissed him, there was nothing else, everything else burned away, in the way he held Magnus’ face in his hands, lifting it up, cradling it close to his own, kissing him deep and wet and so so messy.

Magnus felt like he might unhinge some joint of his if Alec didn’t slow down, but _oh_ _dear gods_, he never ever wanted Alexander to slow down.

* * *

Alec lifted himself on his knees splayed on either side of Magnus’ thighs, looking for the friction something, anything might provide.

He broke his lips away from Magnus’ with a gasp, and lifted his shirt away so fast as though ripping it off his body, and then his hands moved to Magnus’ shirt, that faced the same ordeal.

There were hands on his naked back now, and Alec sighed with closed eyes at the warmth of them, and pushed himself against them, feeling the way Magnus’ tendons popped under stretch. He brought Magnus’ face close to himself, silently telling it to map his skin, and Magnus didn’t disappoint, he never disappointed in the sheets.

He kissed him along the sharp jut of his jaw, along the muscle in the front of his neck, and down, along his collar bones, his shoulders, his sternum, his nipples…

He jolted when he kissed along them, the little pressure he produced with his lips, leaving his skin dark in its wake.

The mark was more prominent than any Valentine had left…

He gasped, his eyes snapping open, looking at the ceiling.

Magnus was now kissing along the side of his chest, leaving marks, hickeys, bites here and there in his wake.

“Mark me better”, he said, “mark me like you meant it”.

And Magnus didn’t disappoint again, and it was frustrating…

It was frustrating how good he was to him, how good he made him feel, how he made him love every minute of it.

“Fuck…”, he whispered, and scrambled off his legs, “wait here, lose your pants”, and went to the bedroom, quickly picking up the condoms, and removing his own pants, and then stepping back towards the couch.

Magnus sat in the couch, exactly how he left him, except for the lack of trousers. Alec thought he looked ridiculous with how controlled he looked when he was so hard, he could make it out from the confines of his dark underwear.

He stepped back into the same position, on top of Magnus, whose hands came to hold him by his hips, holding him in place over him. Alec grinded down on his dick, feeling it against his groin, making the wetness feel itching in its confines. He lifted himself up and removed the underwear, and sat back down, fully naked on his semi hard dick, and moaned unabashedly at the feeling, moving his hips over it, wetting Magnus’ underwear obscenely in its wake.

“Wanna fuck?” he asked cheekily, and saw how Magnus eyes blew open a bit, and how he wet his dry lips. He moved his hands in between them, and palmed him as though he was giving him a handjob. Magnus lips fell open and he breathed loudly, and Alec saw it with a creeping satisfaction, his own jaw open, how Magnus’ face turned down and he looked towards where Alec was holding him through his underwear.

“Thought so”, Alec said, and moved to take his underwear off.

“Finger me”, he said, as he moved to his cunt, scooping up the wetness, and using it to move his hands up and down over Magnus' shaft.

Magnus nodded, before his right hand went in between his legs, massaging his folds, coaxing them open, and Alec’s hips stuttered forward at the feeling.

“Two fingers”, he said, breathing a little harder, and groaned out when Magnus pushed two inside.

“Good”, Magnus asked, as he rubbed his walls. Alec nodded alongside his moans, as he moved his hips down along with the fingers

Magnus moved a third finger inside of him, as though sensing his need even before he voiced it himself, and Alec’s head fell back with a clipped groan.

“Okay, enough prep”, he breathed out, and picked up the condom, removing it from the packet, as carefully as he could, as then rolling it down Magnus’ length. Magnus brought his wet fingers out of Alec’s pussy and moved them over his own length, making it shine in the moonlight. Then his hands came to Alec’s hips, lifting him up, and guiding him down his dick, Alec holding his dick in place for them, the slide slippery wet, making them both groan at the warmth that came rushing through. He kneaded his ass as Alec whimpered, before lifting himself with a bit shaking knees, then falling back down with equal fervor.

He threw his head back as he rolled his hips, holding Magnus by hands on his wide shoulders, eyes screwed shut, feeling the way Magnus’ breath stuttered with every movement of his body, and the way his hands splayed along his ass. He fell down harder, making his own breath getting punched out of himself.

“Alec, slow down”, he heard Magnus say through gritted teeth, and a breathy laugh left his lips.

He laughed breathlessly as he fell down harder at that, and felt the way Magnus held onto his flanks, as though to weaken the thrusts a bit.

“It’s better”, he stuttered out, “it’s better like that…. Don’t you think”, he said with another hard thrust into himself.

Magnus hands came to hold him by his shoulders, “No, it’s not”, he said, but his face betrayed the pleasure he felt.

Alec grinned at that, “I don’t think”, _another thrust_, “you agree with your own words”.

Magnus gritted his teeth.

“And besides”, Alec breathed out, “it suits us, don’t you agree? _Darling_”, he drawled the word out.

Magnus bit his lips. Alec lowered his face on him, “kiss me”, he said, his hips still rolling.

But Magnus kissed him like he asked, holding him by his neck, hands on his cheeks, bringing him close, so close to himself.

“I’m sorry”, he whispered against his lips, and saw as they stretched into a small smile.

“Don’t be”, he said, “I don’t want you to be”, then he moved away from him, “and besides”, he whispered as his head tipped a little back, and looked down at him with hooded eyes, “we are one and the same now, we are now as truly mated as we ever could”

Alec’s hands moved from Magnus’ shoulders and went into his hairs, holding his head back by pulling his hair, exposing his neck to him. Magnus’ eyes widened as Alec lowered his face into the crook of his neck and took a sniff, kissing and sucking the column of his neck, a poor imitation of the moment a mating bite might be placed, “one and the same”, Alec breathed against his neck.

Magnus’ fingers tightened on his back. Alec’s hips moved erratically before they stuttered, cuming like a kite whose chords got cut, in between them. Magnus didn’t even realize how close he was to orgasm till he came suddenly as Alec’s walls closed around him like a vice.


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter will be updated soon

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to subscribe, kudos, and comment.
> 
> If you wish to hear more from me, come say hi at My [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/NulHypothesis) and My [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/NulHypothesis).


End file.
